


Second Chance

by amazingAisha16387



Series: Second Chance [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Journey To Past., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 64,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingAisha16387/pseuds/amazingAisha16387
Summary: Stefan was ready to die in hellfire to redeem himself but redemption came in form of a second chance when hellfire took him back in time on his very first day of school.what will he do now?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Series: Second Chance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712689
Comments: 70
Kudos: 63





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note
> 
> The character does not belong to me I am using them to give them a happy ending they deserve. This story will start when hellfire was about to reach Stefan and Katherine. This is a Steroline, Delana and Bonenzo story.

Stefan point of view

Hellfire was about to reach us, my brother was unconscious with cure in his system . He deserve his second chance. I on other hand can finally redeem myself but as fire approach us the last thought I had was Caroline, I wish I had second chance with her. Then I stabbed Katherine and flames hit us.

Mystic falls Salvatore boarding house.

Stefan was sleeping in his room he was sweating and fidgeting as if he is having a bad dream suddenly some one shakes him up to wake him he open his eyes and saw someone he taught he never saw again Zach Salvatore.


	2. Meeting again for first time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan realizes he journey back in time and the first thing he did was went to school again to see his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters do not belong to me the only happy ending plot is mine.

Stefan point of view.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" Stefan is not sure where is he. Last thing he remembers being hit by hellfire. Where is he? Is he in peace or some other version of hell?

Zach looked confused as he tried to answer his question ' Uncle Stefan are you ok you came here a few months ago for a fresh start and today is your first day of school."

The first day of school that means that fire sends me back in time but why? As I was lost in my thought Zach left me alone. What I am supposed to do? So many questions were in my head and then I start thinking about Damon, Elena and Caroline.

Stefan then realises something ' Caroline must be in school, rest can wait.'

With that thought, I finally get a dress for school to see my wife again.

Caroline point of view.

The first day of school and so much to do! Practice New cheer routine, prepare for miss mystic fall, organizing another event, do well in class and find a good boyfriend who stays with me. Making all these lists in my head I was waiting for the bell to ring for First class when I notice someone New walking in school. Ok not only me but everyone was looking at him but he was not noticing anyone he even pass Elena without a backwards glance. As he gets near I can see his Prince charming looks with greenest eyes and my heart beat faster than before, suddenly he stop right in front of me with the brightest smile like seeing me has made his day.

" Hi, I am Stefan." The New guy held his hand out for me as he waited for my reply.

"Ca, Caroline my name is Caroline."

I held his hand and he kisses back of my hand speeding my heartbeat even more.

' It's a pleasure meeting you, Caroline.

The smile he gave me tells me he is saying the truth, looks like this year is going to be epic.


	3. Do-Over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan tried to fix his past mistakes by showering Caroline with attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.
> 
> These character does not belong to me.
> 
> I am using them to give them happy ending. In this story Stefan will try to change things so please give some idea if you wish to change something happen in show.

Stefan point of view.

Seeing Caroline and human, made me stop for a moment. I never want anyone to have vampire life, but as she saw me my resolve breaks. How can I not have her? I will rather be dead. The minute we introduced each other I mentally kick myself to not noticed her before. I could have so many years with her. Never mind it's my chance to do over and I am going to value each second of this New life.

'' So Caroline are you excited about New term? He asks and as he expected she immediately jumped explaining her entire schedule.

'' What about you? Are you nervous? You know New guy and all."  
I just smile at her questions as I answered. '' I think I will make friends once I join the football team."

She smiled approvingly '' That's the great idea our team could definitely use good player so I can finally do my victory cheer."

'' How can you say I am good player?

She just got red at that.'' you seem like athletes types."

I just laugh at her comment and we continue to talk whenever we can and this time I answer her as truthfully as I can.

During the end of the day, she told me about the party and we decided to meet there if I had my way than by the time this night end my wife will be my girlfriend.

Caroline point of view.

I just couldn't believe my luck, the first day of school and this most handsome guy is interested in me, despite my control freakiness he seems genuine interest in me. I was daydreaming about him when I saw Bonnie sitting down next to me as she waves her hand to gain my attention.'' Earth to Care, what are you thinking or should I say who are you thinking about?"

I look at her and she was looking at me with a knowing look.  
'' Just thinking about my soulmate you know Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie looks at me as if I am crazy. ''Soulmate Care really? What do you know about him you just met him today?

I knew she wouldn't understand.

''Please! I knew everything about him before lunch, we are planning on June wedding.

Bonnie just shakes her head at my silliness but I know in my heart that by end of tonight Stefan Salvatore will be my boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter Damon will appear in next chapter. Please send your reviews.


	4. You and I are so going to happen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan finally admit that they are going to be endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters do not belong to me. only happy ending plot is mine.

Stefan point of view.

The moment I step at the party my eyes search for my wife. It's my chance to rectify one of the biggest mistakes of my life when I turned down Caroline here last time, but today however I will make her mine. AS I was searching her through the crowd my mind wanders about last time events. I know Damon is here somewhere following me around. It will be hard to see hatred in his eyes, especially after all we have been through. This time though I am prepared to handle him, first I have to stop tonight's attack and then bring Damon and Elena together, hopefully, he will be too happy and crazy in love that he would abandon his plans. With that plan, I start looking again for her when I saw her talking to Elena and Bonnie. I made my way towards her when she saw me and her face lit up with the brightest smile that I love on her.

'' There you are and I was looking all over you''. I ask her for making her blush. Seeing we need privacy Bonnie and Elena both smile at us and excuse themselves leaving us alone.

As soon they left my wife starts talking'' Sorry I just arrived, were you waiting long for me''?

If only she knows he thought to himself as he replies. '' No, not that long. Do you like to go for a walk or stay here''?

She agreed to take a walk with me, giving us the chance to be alone for a while. As we walk I look around for any sign for Damon but he was nowhere to be found. When we were far enough we stopped and just stand there for a while.

'' So are you enjoying party''? I ask her and she replied cheerfully with a hint of flirting tone.'' It's not the party I am enjoying but the company I had."

My heart jumps at her comment. She was always confident to have whatever she wants. '' ARE you flirting with me miss Forbes''?

She stood straight and look at me with a smile.'' So what if I am do you mind?

With that, I couldn't stop my self anymore and pull her towards me and held her close just inhaling her scent driving myself crazy with love and lust. The moment our eyes met I can't be sure but our lips touch each other at the same time which soon turns in to hot make out. It was hard to be apart from her but she breaks the kiss to breathe while I trail kiss all over her face, neck and cleavage. She was moaning so much and tugged at my hair to kiss me again. Soon we were making out against tree with so much passion that could burn the entire forest, but before things could progress any further I heard faint sound somewhere. I break our kiss to look around but no one was here. Looks like Damon is on move. Caroline was still breathing hard her clothes and hair got messed up and she looked dazed but happy.

'' Care baby I think we should head back. We were here for quite a while."At my advice, she nodded her head and I kiss her again softly before heading back towards the party. When we reached Elena and Bonnie start giggling at us apparently they guessed what we were up to.

Elena soon began to tease us. '' That was some walk''? While we blushed in embarrassment Bonnie joined Elena in teasing us as she asks.'' Did you cover the entire forest?

They were having fun teasing us and Caroline got more red from embarrassment. Suddenly I saw Vicky walking towards the forest and I know I had to work fast so I made an excuse.'' Care, I think I have dropped my cell back there I will be right back then we can leave anywhere you want.

'' Do you need my help''? She offers but I shake my head .'' No, you stay with girls I'll be right back''.

With that, I went back to the forest and climb trees for a better view. Finally, I saw Damon preparing to launch an attack on Vicky. Seeing him makes me happy I could finally fix things with him but first I have to stop him. I wait for my chance than the moment he was about to attack her I jumped behind him and snap his neck before he could see me.

Vicky was about to scream when I compel her to stay silent and still.'' You will forget what you just saw and you will turn around and walk back to the party. You will leave town to fix yourself and never use drugs again and never come back''.

I know it was wrong but at least she will live. After she left I inject vervain in Damon to keep him out. I vamp speed him to boarding house and left him in his room where he will be out for the night. Then I return fast and saw Caroline is still waiting for me.

'' Sorry, it took longer than I expected to find my phone. Shall we leave''?Caroline smiles as she informed me. '' my mom has night shift so maybe we can go to my place."

'' let's go then''. I told her eagerly and we left party hand in hand but I stop her as we reach my car. '' Care, there is something I want to say''.

She looked nervous but I just kiss her as I re correct my past answer. '' Me and you are so going to happen.

Then she jumps in my arms and kisses me in front of everyone. We ignore all hoots and shout as we hurriedly sat in the car and drive away as New couple. This night will be the start of my happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send your reviews.


	5. Hello brother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan finally got an answer and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems Stefan being out of character. you are right he wouldn't want any anyone to be Vampire but in this story he, won't let anyone turn in to the vampire . He has all knowledge of upcoming events and he is better prepare for them. You will see that in upcoming chapters.

Caroline point of view.

I never feel nervous about bringing anyone before at my house, but Stefan is different then rest of them. Somehow against all odds, he wants to be with me when he can have anyone else. As we reached my house my heart starts beating fast and it feels like he can hear it too. When we were at my door we just stand silently looking at each other, I guess he is also nervous as me.  
'' So this is my home. Um, do you want to come inside?''

Stefan smiled as he replied.'' I would love to come inside. If that's you want?''

Feeling confident at his acceptance I open my door and invite him in. Once inside I give him a tour of the whole house and he looks like someone who belongs here. I left my room for last and when we were finally there all previous sexual tension hit me with full force what am I doing here? I just bring the guy I met today at my home and my room? What will he think of me that I am to easy to lay with anyone I meet? He must notice my inner battle because I was in his arms and he was rubbing my back in a soothing manner as he assured me. '' Don't worry Care nothing has to happen tonight or ever as long as you want. I am a patient guy and I will wait as long as you want.''

God, I can't believe my luck. One of the sweetest, kindest and not to forget sexy guy is in my arms and now my conscious has come. '' I want you Stefan but I don't want you to think any less of me. I really want this to work.''

Stefan looks me with a huge smile and makes me sit on my bed and sit beside me as he asks in a hopeful voice. '' So this means you are my girlfriend now?''

'' Yess if that's you want too.''

Stefan looks like he considering and then he kissed me passionately for a while, then he held me close in his arms.  
'' You just make me happiest man today, and I love to be your boyfriend.''

After which we just keep talking about anything we can think of and making out in between. When it was late he told me he is leaving but he promised he will pick me for school tomorrow. I went to see him off and before he left we exchange numbers and list each other as boyfriend /girlfriend. He kissed me one last time and left. I saw him drive away until I can't see him anymore. When I reach my room a text came.' Sweet dreams Care because I will meet you there. Your boyfriend.' I just smile at this and reply him back with my own good night. Then fell asleep thinking about him.

Stefan point of view.

I just got her text. 'Sweet dreams boyfriend. can't wait to meet you there.'

Today I saw the girl she was always meant to be, behind her mask of controlling and insecure nature was my lovely, vulnerable and kind girl I fell in love with. She could have me tonight but she shows me how much she really wants me instead. I still remember our wedding vows and I will honour each and every one of them. This time she won't be rejected or abandoned, I will cherish and loved her as she always deserves.

I was near the boarding house when I saw someone standing in the middle of the road.

I stopped the car and get out of it. As I approach that person I saw Cade in front of me.'' Hello Stefan. I guess you were not expecting to see me here?''

I was shocked to see him but stay quiet because I don't need to answer. Cade being mind reader he is nodded his head and start walking ahead. Not to know what to do I start following him.

'' Do you know my story Stefan how I became this?''

I could only reply in a venomous tone.'' Yes because people are evil and you decided to punish them.

He looks at me and shakes his head sadly.'' You are absolutely wrong I was disappointed at myself because I lose hope that I will ever find a human who wants to redeem themselves. Hell was not for evil people but for those people who fail to redeem themselves. After many centuries I became one of them all forgetting about that hope deep in my heart.''

That explains his choice of victims but suddenly he has this peace on his face as he smiles and continues.'' It's true I lost hope until I saw what you did. You just got married to a girl, for her you always fight death, just to come back to her. That day you had everything you ever want but you still gave it all up to save her and your brother and everyone else. It's strange you of all people bringing back that hope again, it's because of what you did that finally makes me at peace.

'' if you are at peace what are you doing here? shouldn't you have passed on or something?'' I ask feeling suspicious by this change devil.

'' I came here to give your gift. As my final act, I brought you back in time when the fire hits you.

This intrigue Stefan as he asks.'' but why?

'' So you can finish my job. I gave up on people but you haven't. Help others to find redemption save as many people as you can whose life was ruined and finally find happiness and bring happiness to others.

I was shocked to hear all this because it seems impossible, even for me. '' How I can do that?

Cade understand my question. '' that's my gift to you. From now on you will have the power of truth. If you want to convince someone just speak truth from your heart and they will believe you completely.''

This was too much but Cade Just put his hand on my shoulder.  
'' Don't worry Stefan and live your life as you want. You can't stop upcoming events but you can sure change it. Goodbye Stefan and good luck, and thank you for bringing me peace.

We shake hands and I thank him for what he did and just like that he vanished.

With him gone I have a better idea of what to do now.

By the time I reached home Sun was about to come. I went straight to Damon's room and he was still unconscious. It's a good thing I send Zach away last night and now he is also saved from his previous fate. As I wait for my brother to wake up I think about Cade and all things he told me. I was so lost in my own head I didn't realize Damon was up and looking at me he rubbed his head and then smirk at me.  
'' Hello brother.''

I Just shake my head.' Well, here we go again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes.
> 
> Hope you like today chapter. I hope it's answer some questions you have.


	6. Truth is always bitter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan used his newfound power and told Damon everything that happened in his life.

Damon point of view.

So finally we meet again after a decade or so. After all, I have promised him an eternity of misery and when I heard he is coming back to mystic falls. So its only fit I returned too. What I was not expecting to meet Katherine lookalike at the very first time. We had the heart to heart talk for a while but then I compel her to forget about me. After that, I start following her but what interests me more is Stefan was also following her too. Looks like Stefan found the replacement of Katherine. It was fun watching him for months stalking Elena. Then suddenly at his very first day of school, he lost interest in her and he spends all his time with her blonde friend. What game he is playing? At first, I thought he is using blonde to get Elena's attention, which was so unlike baby bro, but then I saw him making out with her at the forest and I have to say he was really giving her his best charms.

After they left I was about to attack a student when someone snaps my neck. Looks like it was my brother who did it because when I opened my eyes I was in my room at the boarding house and Stefan was there. Lost in his thoughts.

'' Hello brother.'' I greeted him and I expect to see resentment in his eyes even fear but instead he was looking at me strangely as he replied. '' Welcome home Damon. It's good to see you too.''

'Okay who the hell is this guy and what he does to my brother. Stefan that I know would never be this calm at my appearance.' Damon thought to himself as he proceeds to taunt his brother.  
'' So Saint Stefan saves the day? But you won't be lucky next time.''

Stefan just laughs at that.'' I am not worried because there will be no next time, in fact from now on you are not going to hurt any innocent human at all.''

It's my turn to laugh I stood from my bed and went to him.'' And how are you so sure I will do as you said?''

He answers in a calm tone. '' Just one word. Elena.''

What I have to do with her. I am here for Katherine. Okay, I admit I think about her and she intrigues me because she is nothing like Katherine at all. That still does not mean I forget about rescuing her from the tomb.

My inner monologue was disturbed by my brother who then asks me.'' Tell me, Damon, why are you here ?''

This time he smirks at Stefan '' Why ? are you afraid I will ruin your fresh start. You have nothing to be afraid of. Just stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours.''

'' Well, I can't let you do what you came for.'' He told me seriously.

'' Really brother and what is that?'' I ask while rolling my eyes.

Stefan asked me to sit down and when I was seated he looked at me like what he is about to say will change my life. '' The tomb you want to open will only bring you and everybody pain because Katherine is not there. She never was, to begin with, and all this time she was free out somewhere.''

What is he talking about, all this time Katherine was free and she never tried to tell us this. No, I won't believe this even for some strange reason I am believing him.

'' You are lying Katherine is not out there free. She would have told us.'' I screamed in denial while Stefan looked sympathetic as he said. '' If you want a prove I can give you one.''

I just stare at him so he continued. '' You have a friend at New York, William calls him and asks him about that vampire if you want to send him Katherine's picture from my dairy and ask him is she is the same vampire he making fake l.D for decades or not. When you get your prove come down and meet me, there is so much you need to know, and please no matter what happened to try to keep your head clear because I really need my big brother right now.''

With that, he left me alone in my room. I hurriedly took Katherine picture and send it to Will texting him information about her. In a few minutes, he called me and tell that he was making fake I.D of this girl for years but she never told him her real name. My world shattered at this. That lying bitch has not just ruined our life but also our relationship and all this time she was free. I am going to kill her. With that In mind, I was about to leave the house when Stefan stopped me. He made me sit down and pour me to drink.

'' How can you be so calm? Let's go and killed that bitch!" I all but yelled at him.

He looked still calm as he tries to convince me.'' Killing her won't fix any things beside we will see here soon, then we will decide what to do about her.''

Good, then we will kill her.

'' Beside there is something we had to do which is a lot more important.'' He told me and I stared at him in confusion.  
'' What is more important than to kill her?''

He looked at me with determination on his face as he said. '' We are going to rescue Enzo.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note. So do you like today's chapter and cliff hanger at the very end? Please send your reviews and check out my other fanfiction.


	7. Re- telling the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Damon have long talk about the life he lived.

Stefan point of view.

If Damon was shocked before I can completely understand how he felt when I mentioned Enzo's name and at top of that I want to rescue him too.

Damon was white as sheet no wonder he is remembering his horrible past and his betrayal to his friend. '' How? How do you know about that?! I never told anyone about that?''

Looks like now is time to test my powers. If my brother who literally loathed me all his life can believe me then anyone can believe me. '' Damon what I am about to tell you may sound world's biggest nonsense ever but just know that whatever I will tell you from now on will be the truth and only truth.''

Damon just Looks at me like he totally going to doubt me. Well here goes nothing.'' The reason I know about Katherine and Enzo is that I already live at that time when they appear in our life. I know because I already lived which is 10 years that are about to come.''

Damon was just silent when I start telling him everything that happened in that year and the more I talked the more he gets pale. When I have finally done he didn't say anything and we just sat there looking at each other.'' So let me get this clear, this Cade guy send you back so you can fix your past or future whatever it is, and he gave you some kind of true power to convince anyone you want?''

''That pretty much of it. Do you believe me? "I ask him in a hopeful voice.

Damon looks like he was about to say no but instead, he stood up and sat beside me. '' It would bring me great pleasure to call you crazy but Looks like your truth convincing power works.

He just slapped my shoulder and smirked at me. I guess it works at least I got my brother back because I really need him in my life and this time I won't take for granted of what we had. ''It's s great to have you on my side. I really need my brother Damon.''

It was an emotional moment but us being us just hugged each other and no words were necessary we just know that from now on we had each other back. Afterword Damon looks at me with a smirk. '' So when are you going to introduce me and Elena?''

I start laughing at this. Leave it to Damon even in a life changing events only he can think about the girl. '' Soon Damon soon, but for now find out when is next Augustine's reunion because that's our only chance to rescue Enzo.''

With that, I get up to go to my room.

'' Hey, where are you going?'' He asks me.

'' School Damon but first I have to pick my wife/girlfriend. ''

His eyes lit up with understanding. '' Ah! the blonde, no wonder you were all over her. were you there last night to have your wedding night?''

Stefan smiles dreamily as he said.'' If she wants that will come later, for now, I'll be the best boyfriend she always dreams of.''

With that, I waved him goodbye and went to the room to get ready I can't wait to see her again.

Caroline point of view.

Today when I wake up with happiest feelings in my heart. For as long as I can remember I was living like an insecure girl who controls things to be perfect. That was because everyone neglects and abandons me. My father left me and my mother loves her job more than me. I was always the second choice for any guy. Even in my friends who love me most rely on each other than me, but for the first time ever I feel desired, wanted, special, important. For the first time, I was someone's first choice.

There are no words for what I am feeling.

Today I was getting ready not to impress anyone because I don't need it anymore. I know I am the most beautiful girl in Stefan's eyes and that is enough for me.

So here I was waiting for him at my room while daydreaming about him when I heard a car horn. Knowing it's him I grab my bag and rushed outside and there he was in a blue shirt and jeans standing beside a red sports car. When I reached him he pulled me towards him and give me a slow deep kiss that left me breathless. '' Ready to go, baby.''

I really like when he called me something like that. '' I am, let's go.''

He opened his car door for me like the gentleman he is and when we were seated he starts driving. I can't wait to see everyone reactions when they finally see, Caroline Forbes has got the guy she was not second best any more.


	8. Being a matchmaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan put his plan in motion to bring Elena into his brothers life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> None of characters belongs to me. Only my happy ending story.

Stefan point of views.

Today I am feeling happiest I ever been. I finally get my brother back and he believes in me. I now have answers to all my problems, with my new powers I can finally fix everything that ever goes wrong in my life. With that motivation, I went to pick Caroline for school. I was waiting for her when she came outside her house in a short green dress looking beautiful as ever. Has she worn green colour because of my eyes just like I choose a blue shirt to match her eyes? I could just appreciate her beauty when she reached me and then without any delays, I pulled her closer to me for a kiss I was waiting to give her. I tried to not overwhelm her and soon break the kiss. I have to keep reminding my self that this is all new to her and I can't pour my years of feeling for her in one moment. For her sake, I have to slow down even if every part of me wants to claim her as mine.

While we were driving to school she starts talking about team tryouts." Are you ready for a tryout, maybe you can watch my cheer practise?''

'' Will you be wearing your cheer uniform?'' I ask playfully.

'' Uniforms are for games but maybe you will see me in something sexy.''

Now I can't wait till practice come. I have to change topics or we won't make it to school. '' Care, my brother is in town and I was wondering is it too soon for me to take my girlfriend home to meet my brother?''

She looked surprised that I want to introduce her to my brother so soon. She looks like she was thinking about it than she sighed.

Damn I know I was moving fast I got scared when she looks at me. '' I guess this means I have to introduce you to my mom and her gun collection.''

She started laughing at my expression but I just smile weakly because some of those guns are filled with wooden bullets which could seriously hurt me, but I pushed that thought away.  
'' So are you coming home with me?''

'' Yes, Stefan. '' She replied cheerfully.

When we reached school we went hand in hand and looks like we were a hot topic because everyone was looking at us.

Care looks nervous when we heard some girls betting about how fast I dump her. I just held her hand and glared at those girls before walking away with her.

For the rest of the day, we just stay in our own bliss. Flirting with each other or smiling at each other during class. There were so many times when Elena or Bonnie bring our attention so teachers won't shout at us. Finally, at lunch I was sitting today with Caroline she was telling me about coach tanner when Bonnie and Elena sat with us and Elena looks sad. '' God I feel so awful. Matt keeps giving me sad looks. I can't see that anymore. I wish I never dated him in the first place if I have known it will ruin our friendship. ''

Even though I knew, I still asked. '' if you don't mind me asking? What happened? ''

'' He was talking about future and I get scared. I guess I didn't want to be someone high school sweetheart I want something else.'' She replied sadly.

I know what she always wanted and this time she will get it. Time to be a matchmaker.

I turned to face my girlfriend. '' Baby I should better change and warm-up. tryouts are in the next period.

She kissed me for good luck and girls wish me their good luck.  
Getting up I ask her. '' Care can you show me boys locker room so I won't get lost?''

She got my meaning because she hurriedly gets up and waves at the girl's before we left I sneakily dropped my book where Elena was sitting, phase one complete.

Caroline point of view.

After we left we were walking in almost empty hallways when Stefan looked around. '' What are you looking for?''

But he didn't answer and keep walking until we reach at the end of the hall there was an old classroom which looks like is not in used. Before I could understand what is happening Stefan has me in his arms and he was kissing me passionately. '' You don't know baby how much I want to kiss you like that since morning. ''

Damn, how can he make me crazy by saying something like that? I was so lost in his kiss that I didn't realise he made me sit on the table and now he was standing between my legs. When I need to breathe he just kisses my neck or shoulder or any skin he can find on top of my dress. '' Baby if you want to stop please tell me. It just I want you so much I can't explain but still it is your call. You set our pace baby and I will give you anything you want.''

I just hold him closer and take a deep breath to clear my head. '' I want you Stefan so much too. Just let's keep having a hot make-out session and when we will be ready we knew it.''

Stefan nodded at me with a smile when we heard the bell ring. We straighten our self and left the classroom. When we reach near locker rooms we kissed each other.

'' Can't wait to see you make in the team,'' I told him and Stefan just starts walking still facing me as he replied. '' Don't worry baby I will because my hot cheerleader will be cheering for me. ''

With that, he went inside the locker room leaving me speechless again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Hope you like today chapter send your reviews. Please check out my other fanfiction.


	9. Raven and doppelganger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elena meets Damon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Please send your reviews. I made slightest change in tvd story line for my fanfiction so please don't get confused. The events of upcoming chapters are more suited to my fic. This chapter will has both steroline and delana in it.

Stefan point of view.

I was selected in the team without any problem because this time I was not on anyone's bad side. I was just a new guy who is cheer captain New boyfriend and even Tyler and Matt who had given me a cold stare before were impressed by my game. Selection aside the highlight for me was to see Caroline cheer practice. In her black tank top and matching short shorts she was looking sexy as hell and to see her in control and taking lead with confidence was such turn on for me which resulted in few of ball hits on my head because my mind was somewhere else.

For the rest of the day Elena tried to get my attention, no doubt she wants to return my book, but I keep dodging her every time.

Before she could get to me at the end of the day. I hurriedly grab care and left school with her. When I drop her at the house she asks me about tonight again. '' How should I dress up? Please tell me. This is the first time any guy is taking me home to meet his family.''

I just held her hand and kissed it on the back of her hand. '' Just wear whatever you like. Trust me my brother will like you.''

She got relaxed at my assurances and kissed me goodbye.

When I reached home Damon was there drinking as usual. '' Ah! Baby bro is back. How was school today?''

'' l got selected in the team. Did you waste your day drinking?'' I ask while pointing at his glass.

He smirked at me and throw me some kind of map.'' As you can see I went Whitmore college to get information on our rescue mission. The next reunion is 12 days from now. That is a map of the lab and secret dungeon. I also liked you said replaced their vervain supplies so they will be at our mercy when we kill them. ''

I just shook my head even now Damon is thinking about killing them. '' We are doing this my way. You killing them didn't help you at all. If we have to get rid of Augustine's society forever you have to follow my plan. This way we also get Enzo out safely.''

I know he wants to kill them but now that he trusts me he is listening to my plan.

After I told him about my plan he looks impressed at me.''Stefan, I must say this whole future/past journey has made you cunning.''

We just laughed at this like when we used to do in our human days. '' Oh! I forget to tell you today we are hosting dinner at our house.''

This got Damon's attention. '' Really is it O-negative or positive? I take dibs at negative, it's my favourite.''

I throw a cushion at him.'' be serious for one second Damon. I have invited Caroline here to meet you. So please behave and be there, sober if that is possible.

He looked confuse '' Why do you need me there? Isn't it better if I was not here when you make your move on her.''

This time he dogged the cushion I throw at him. '' I am not making any kind of move on her. I had invited her for two reasons. One I want her to feel an important part of my life when she meets the only important man in my life.''

He would never admit but it really touched him when I called him important. '' Second reason I want her here so Elena won't feel uncomfortable being here.''

Damon mouth opened in shock. For the first time ever he looked nervous. I know my brother joked about meeting her future soulmate since I told him everything about him and Elena but in reality, he is really anxious about meeting her again.

When he was able to find his voice again he looked at me clearing his voice. "You invited Elena here too?''

This time I smirked at Damon as I told him.'' Let's just say she is going to crash our dinner unknowingly and us being gentlemen are going to invite her.'' Now let's go and cook some dinner for our girls.''

He smiled and looked excited and together we went to the kitchen to make dinner for our girls.

...-...

Elena point of view.

It feels so weird being at someone house uninvited but I have to come here Stefan drops his notebook today at lunch and for the rest of the day he was busy with try-outs. At first, I thought to call care to picked his book but she told me to bring his notebook at the boarding house because she is there. So here I am now. There was no bell at house only old brass knock. When I knocked at the door it opens on its own. I walk inside when a raven fly over my head before I can figure my surroundings I was looking at deepest blue eyes I have ever seen. He was looking at me with so much intensity that I started blushing nervously. '' Um is Stefan here? I want to return his book.''

He gave me a dazzling smile. '' You must be Elena. Stefan called me that you are coming here. He has gone to pick Caroline from her home. We are having dinner here so he can introduce her to me. I am Damon by the way, Stefan's older brother.''

God he was so handsome with his chisel jaw and rugged looks and blue eyes and raven hair he looks like Greek God. When he kissed my hand I can only concentrate to not faint in front of him which was a huge possibility. He invited me inside and I realized how beautiful their house was inside. Instead of the haunted house like we always taught it was. It looks elegant with wooden floor and fireplace like it belongs in stories book.  
'' your house is amazing. ''

He just shrugged.'' well not as much as me.''

'' So it's only you two living here?'' He nodded his head and asks me to sit on the couch and sat beside me.'' Our uncle Zach used to live here but when we decide to come here he moves out from the state. You know the change of scenery and all.''

We talked for a while and I noticed he has a very charming personality and he was little vain but he was proud about it, after all, a man who looks like him deserve to boost all he wants. The more we talked the more we got comfortable with each other and even I should be intimidated by him I never feel so relaxed in my life. I was secretly great full that Stefan has left his book today or I wouldn't be here today.

Damon smiled as he states.'' I like it. You know how to smile which by the way is a really nice smile.''

I feel giddy inside he said he likes me. '' um, thanks. So I should leave now. say Stefan hi from me.''

His face fell and he looked at the door desperately. '' You can't go. I mean Stefan ask me to keep you here until he returns. I am sure he wants to thank you personally for returning his book.''

The way he says this all so desperately breaks my resolve to leave. '' ok I'll stay.''

Damon beamed as he stood up and offered his hand. '' great you can help me set dinner table I am sure they will be here soon.''

I nodded my head because I can't trust my voice. I just met him today but he is awakening feelings inside me that I can't describe. Not trusting these growing feelings around him I just hope that they came home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note. Hope you like today chapter. Please send your reviews.


	10. Impressing girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Damon have dinner with the girls .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Characters does not belong to me only my happy ending story. And pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee. Send me reviews and check out my other fanfiction too.

Stefan point of view.

When we reach home I can hear Damon and Elena talking and laughing at something he said.

Caroline seems to hear them too'' its look like your brother and Elena have hit off very well.''

'' It's all part of Salvatore charm baby,'' I told her.

She smiles at me " So true.' 

I held her close and together walk to them. They were setting table but looks like they were in their own world. I had to clear my voice to get their attention.

Damon was first one to notice.'' ah baby bro and his GF are at home. I am Damon his most handsome brother. ''

In Damon fashion, he introduced himself to Caroline and kissed her hand. She looks nervously at me than him.'' it's nice meeting you. You guys have a lovely home. ''

Elena laughed. '' That's what I said but Damon thinks he is more awesome. ''

Damon looked at her with teasing eyes. '' You didn't deny it either soooo. ''

He trails off and Elena looks red. My brother has his flirt on at its full level. Elena won't stand chance by end of the night. Then I heard a low voice of Damon. '' She wants to leave soon. Invite her for dinner. I need more time with her.''

Girl's oblivious to this were talking with each other when I ask her to stay. Elena refused but Caroline convince her to stay. She lowers her voice so Damon and I can't hear her but we still did.

'' please,please, please stay Elena. This is the first time anyone brings me home to meet his family. I really want his brother to like is the only guy I really want to be with he is so important to me and I can't ruin it. I am so nervous so please stay and I won't ask anything from you again. If you want to quit cheerleading I will support you. Please.''

She said all this in such a small voice that all I want is to hold her in my arms and comfort her but Damon gave me to look to stop me. Maybe I should have waited a few days for this dinner. I never want to pressurize her.

Elena sighed.'' Okay Care for you I will stay but can you make sure I get some alone time with Damon, I really like him and want to know him more.''

Caroline looked surprised but agreed with a huge smile. Dam, on the other hand, looked pleased with himself and smirked at me.

Damon then called them.'' ladies come on you are missing the most delicious Italian dinner made by a most handsome man and Stefan.''

Girls laugh at his joke and I kicked him on his leg. We both held the chair for our girls to sit and take a seat next to them.

Caroline complimented .'' this all smell so good did you guys really made all this.''

'' yes all this is made by us. Do you like it?'' I ask her.

She eats a few bites of pasta and moans.'' like it! I loved it.''

Well, at least she loves my food I wish she said she loves me.

Elena was also moaning at her eggplant and parmesan which Damon has made especially for her after I told him about it.  
'' this is good too. Eggplants are my favourite. ''

Damon then ask'' so you are an eggplant girl?''

Elena looked at him'' why is something wrong with it?''

'' no just taking mental notes for future .'' he replied

Elena looked pleasantly surprised by his words. Caroline was happy for her friend.

Damon then turned his attenion " Caroline what are your intension with my brother. You know he really likes you a lot.''

Care look scared at his tone. What the hell, why Is he talking to her like that. Caroline squares her shoulder and replies to him confidently. '' I really like your brother a lot he is too special for me to hurt him at all.''

I felt hope that one day she will love and trust me and not leave me when the truth came out. '' you are special for me too baby.''

She looked at me with happiness filled in her eyes.

Damon chuckled. '' Elena you were right I want to say aww they are so cute together. ''

We both looked at the questions as they were laughing at some secret joke. Then Elena starts explaining. '' sorry guys but early Damon was asking me what you guys looked like together and I told him you guys are the quietest couple of schools and how we feel around you guys, but he won't believe me that's why he said those things to see first hand how lovey-dovey you are.''

It was our turn to be embarrassed so I quickly announced to take Caroline for a tour of the house. After I show her around I left my room for last. We were sitting on my bed when care spoke first. '' well your brother seems niceshhh.''

I totally agree with her. '' trust me I understand completely and there is a time when I want to bang his head but still, I love him. He just needs a nice girl to keep him on his toes.''

'' well how is it possible you guys were single?''

Well looks like its time to tell her part one truth. '' actually there was a girl once who played us both.''

Care looks shocked that we both had one girl but she calms her self. '' who.''

I took deep breaths to say that name. '' Katherine her name is Katherine pierce. ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note. I hope you like this chapter. Please Send me your reviews. I really appreciate them coming. And check out my other fanfictions too.


	11. Katherine pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan tell Caroline about Katherine.

Stefan point of view.

Caroline was waiting for me to speak but I was deciding how much should I tell her without revealing myself. I need more time with her, and I haven't figured out yet that how I am going to tell her about me being a vampire. Still, I will tell her as much truth as I can. With that in my mind, I start telling her about Katherine. '' Katherine was an orphan girl, my family took her in our home and lives. She was quite charming and everybody who meets her likes her.''

My mind was far away at times when she had wrapped everyone around her fingers. '' I and Damon were no different and start liking her a lot which soon change in to love. ''

Caroline gasp and her face fell. '' you both fell in love with her.''

I knew her old insecure feeling has come back but I held her hand and make her look at me. '' I was young care and mistook attraction and lust for something else. I know now whatever it was, it wasn't loved. I never felt half for her, what I feel for you.''

I kissed her for assurance and lay her down on my bed and hold her close because I was afraid she won't understand and leave me. '' if you want I can stop talking about her? We can discuss this some other time.''

She shook her head . '' l have a feeling you need to get it out of your system. So let's have a bandage approach here. Then we will never talk about this again. ''

I nodded and start playing with her blonde curls to relax me. ''well we both love her but she wants both of us together in her life and we blinded by our attraction let her use us even it hurt so much we still become her puppets just to please her.''

Caroline touched My face and held me closer. I guess she understood my pain. '' Then what happened? Who did she choose in the end?''

I laughed at the question because even Katherine always claims she loves me. The truth was she always loved herself, except when her daughter Nadia came in our lives. For first and last time Katherine Pierce put someone else above her. '' she love herself Care, and in the end, she chooses herself and left me and Damon with her death.''

'' so she is dead?''

I shake my head. '' no she is alive, she just makes us believe that she was dead. By doing so she created a wedge between me and Damon and for some time we hated each other until we founded that all this time she was alive. ''

Care looked at me worriedly . '' that must be quiet a shock to you guys? How did you even cope with it?''

He nodded his head. '' we were shocked and Damon wants to kill her but frankly I was relieved because I finally have my brother back, and now our bond is stronger than before. ''

We both smiled at each other.

Caroline then kissed me as she said. '' well I am happy you guys made up. I guess now you won't repeat your past mistake. In fact, you guys won't even see her face again.''

Okay, last time I hide this part I get in lots of trouble so. '' well that is now quite impossible for us.''

She looked at me questioningly so I elaborate. '' well you see there is someone here who resembles Katherine so much that they can be twins.''

Her eyes widened. '' who are you talking about?''

'' Elena looks just like her care.'' I replied and as expected Caroline sat up with shock on her face. '' what! Our Elena has an identical face of your ex-girlfriend?''

I nodded my head and rubbed her arms to calm her down as she processes all this. After she was calm down we laid again, she was in my arms and her head was on my chest. For a few minutes, we stay quiet in each other arms.

Caroline finally speaks up.'' Stefan, please tell me that Damon is not using Elena for some kind of revenge because she shares her face? It just she earlier told me she really likes Damon and she just lost her parents and today she finally smile after a long time. So please tell me the truth I don't want her to hurt. ''

I kissed her head. I know exactly what she meant. '' Care we know who Katherine is and we know who Elena is and I can guarantee you that except their looks they have nothing in common, and I promise you that Damon likes Elena for her own personality. She has nothing to do with Katherine.''

Care has a huge smile and she looked like she was planning something. She hurriedly got up and pull me up with her.'' baby where are we going?''

Caroline looked at me mischievously. '' we are going for ice-cream then we will take a long drive before you take me home.''

I looked confused as I ask her. '' but you just had dessert? Not that I mind buying ice-cream for you.

She put her arms around my neck and talk in a slow voice. '' I just want them to spend some alone time together and maybe we can spend some alone time in my house where we will lick ice-cream from each other bodies. Think baby that will be so much delicious and sexy.''

With that image in my head, I grab her hand and ran downstairs as fast as humanely possible. Caroline was laughing when we get stopped by Damon who was sitting with Elena. '' and where are you going in a hurry?''

Before I could think words came out of my mouth. '' we are going to Caroline's house to lick ice-cream.''

Both Caroline and Elena mouth opened in shock and my brother burst in fits of laughter and I was horrified at what I said. Soon Elena and Caroline joined Damon and start laughing as well.

Damon remarked while still laughing '' smooth Stef real smooth.''

'' shut up Damon. Come care let's go. '' I take her hand and went to door before he can tease me more but Damon being Damon called after me in a stern voice. '' take easy on ice-cream and don't forget it's a school night so come back before your curfew.

I flipped him Bird and left him with Elena.

I can still hear their laughter when we sat in my car. Care was still laughing silently at my expression when she pinched my cheeks. '' aww don't pout baby although you look kinda quote right now.''

'' this is your fault you put whole licking thing idea in my brain in the first place.''

She laughed at my predicament and I huffed at her and start driving my car. When we reached her home I thought she will go inside but she looks at me.'' aren't you coming inside?''

I stubbornly shake my head. '' no thanks to my brother and you, I am not in the mood of ice cream now.''

Care made face like she was thinking and I thought she will leave but instead, she scoots closer to me and slides her hand on my thighs. '' maybe I can change your mood.''

She starts rubbing her hand on my thigh and near where I want her most.

'' how?

She finally rubbed her hand between my legs cupping me through my jeans making both my breathing and cock hard.  
'' how about I show you instead. ''

Then she shifted more closer and unbuckled my belt my breathing and dead heart were running fast but before I could touch her she has opened her door and was out of my car. I was still making sense of what happened when she leans down and kiss me through my window. '' now if your mood is set there is an ice cream inside that I will take in my room. Sure as my boyfriend you will help me lick it. If not then I will lick it myself. It's your choice. ''

With that, she winks at me and went inside leaving me with a choice. Well, what the hell I am a man in love what choice do I have really? I was out of my car in second and went after my wife/girlfriend. After all, there is ice cream to lick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note .
> 
> Hope you like today chapter. Next chapter will start from fluffy ice cream. So send me your reviews please. And check out my other fanfictions. Please, please, please , I really need reviews for them too.


	12. Love in the air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan and Caroline the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Stefan point of view.

I remember when first time I came in this house. At that time I was just a friend who was helping Caroline to adapt in her new vampire lifestyle. Over the years This house belongs to my best friend, my sober sponsor, the girl who was angry at me because I left, the girl who I was waiting for to except me, my girlfriend , my fiance and last time I talk to her here she was my wife.

Today however none of that matter because today when I went inside I saw my lover giving me her seductive look as she went upstairs in her room. I groaned and ran after her in speed and grab her from behind and I trail kiss on her neck and shoulder.  
'' you shouldn't tease me like that.''

She turned in my arms and bat her eyelashes at me and step closer to me. '' why? Mr Salvatore I thought guys like this kind of teasing?''

My hand trace her on waist when I picked her in my arms and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist bringing me more closer to her. '' you are wrong Ms Forbes . Guys don't like teasing specially when we can have real thing.''

I squeeze her ass and take her in bedroom, closing the door I gently laid with her on bed and kiss her lips making her breathless. '' Stefan I need you.''

She have no idea what those words were doing to me. I kissed her with passion and look at her face which was flushed and dazed. Still I have to be sure that she really want me. '' Care please tell me do you really want this? I don't want this to be a moment in lust.''

She looked at me in confidence and take her top off . My breathing stuck as I saw her creamy skin and her breast covered in black lace bra. Without any conscious thoughts I kissed her cleavage and trail my lips through her material. She hiss when I suckle her nipple through lace and she tugged my hair before turning me on my back and ripping my shirt off me as she straddled my hips rubbing our lower bodies together. ''how about I show you how much I really want this.''

She waited for my answer as she trace her fingers on my chest. When I nodded at her she smiled triumphantly at me before leaning down to kiss me when she slip her toung inside and as we taste each other my mind shuts completely. Then she kissed my neck and trail kiss all over my body until she stop at top of my jeans and then looked at me with her mischievous smile. I am sure my face shows my confusion.'' baby, why did you stop?''

Caroline smile and gave me quick peck.'' don't worry. I just remember some thing. Just wait for few seconds, I'll be right back. ''

She ran outside as I called after her leaving me all hot and bothered. Before I could get up to go after her she was back with chocolate fudge ice cream in her hand She put ice cream down before taking off her and mine jeans leaving her in matching black lace panties and me in my boxers. She straddles me again and took out spoon of ice cream and start eating it slowly in front of me. '' you know this is my favourite ice cream and I always have a fantasy I want to try. Would you let me try it?''

'Please let it be licking ice cream from each others as she told me in my car.' I thought to myself as I told her.'' you know I will do anything.''

She smiled shyly than start lowering my boxer down my legs . She gasp when she saw my size after all I am vampire with Italian heritage. We man always pleased are women.

Watching her reaction I ask. '' you like what you see?''

Caroline nod her head with dazed look. '' totally but you don't need to boost your ego you are already so big.''

That's right I am. I was waiting for her next move when she took me in her hand pumping it with slow but hard strokes. I was moaning loudly at her to go fast which she complies immediately. Her hands moved faster making me on verge of coming when I felt something cold dripping on my cock making me scream but before I could overcome of coldness a wet warmth envelops My cock . I look down and sure enough Caroline was sucking my cock with open ice cream carton near by. She was sucking me hard and once a while she drip ice cream on me making it mixture of cold and warm sensation.  
'' baby harder I, I am Cumming baby.''

She then deep throat me making me come in her sweet mouth. I was still fighting my breath when she lay besides me . '' now that was absolutely delicious maybe be we can do this some other time.''

Damn before I realize I snatched ice-cream from her hand and rip her bra and panties. She looked both shock and aroused when I straddled her '' now its my turn. ''

I spread ice cream on her breast, making her scream when I started licking it all from her nipples and lightly biting on them . They looked more rosy pink than before and care looked like she was drunk. Her skin was pink her hair was all over her face and she was panting for air but I was not finished with her. I reach out to kiss her. '' you know I am not done with you yet?''

She grinned teasingly. '' I know. Just don't stop on my account I am waiting for best part to start.''

She really knows how to turn tables, Her words just make me hard again.'' well in that case you better hold on because when I am done with you. You will be ruined for any other man for ever.''

She gasp at my words which soon turned in to screams when I dive between her leg and start licking and sucking her pussy with a little bit of vampire speed. Making her trashing in bed and screaming my name on top of her lungs. Thank God no one is here or they thought she was being torcherd .'' yes! Yes! Uh Stefan more , I need more.''

I then stuck finger inside her stroking her with it while I dripple ice cream on her cilt sucking her furiously making her tugged on my hair as she moves her hips on my face. Soon I felt her walls clenching my fingers right. '' baby do you feel that . How tight and wet you are.''

'' Stefan I want you inside me.''

I looked at her but she was smiling in daze. So I trail kiss back on top of her until I reached and kissed her on lips. '' do you really want this? Please tell me I can wait if you want ?''

She make whining sound before she pushed me on my back and grab my cock in her hand and sunk down on it making us moan in pleasure when we finally reunited. '' does this answer how much I want you. ''

I grip her hips and start moving her when she understand what I was doing ,she grab my chest as leverage and start bouncing her hips fast to match my stroke . Pretty soon we were both moaning each others name, and she looked so stunning riding me her face was flushed with pleasure her golden locks were bouncing with her wildly and her lips were swollen because of me were parted slightly. '' stef! Stefan I am so,so close.''

I sat up bringing our body closer than before making her scream when I start thrusting deeper and faster inside her . Her body arch bringing her neck closer. Our sent combined together making me want to drink her sweet blood but some how I was stronger to resist than before. Instead I lightly bit her neck giving her hickey like some horny teenager making her scream my name as she came . I laid her down as I start thrusting her faster to reach my own climax. '' baby you are so wet so tight specially when you cum around me. Please baby cum for me again.''

She arched her back and I lean down to take her nipple in my mouth as my fingers rubbed her cilt and I thrust in her faster, the combination of all this make her whither beneath me and she scratched my back as she scream like never before.'' Stefan! Please cum with meee. I am so close.''

'' cum now care.'' I moaned.

Soon enough she started cumming and make me cum with her so hard that I collapse on top of her shaking from our combined climax. Few seconds later I felt her giving small kisses on my shoulder. '' thank you, thank you, thank you that was so great . I I can't even ex, explain.''

I looked at her and she was drenched in sweat her hair were spread on pillow all damp from our passionate love making.  
'' I am the one who should thank you.''

I slid out of her and together we went to take shower to clean our self which turned in to another round of passionate sex. She was so spent that I have to carry her to bed . Once we both laid down I text Damon that I was staying over with her, which he replied to enjoy myself. We were quiet in each other arms when I heard her voice. '' you know you are stuck with me from now on because I am never going to let you go.''

I grip her tightly and kissed on top of her head. '' you have no idea how much your words made my life.''

And together both lover felt sleep in each others arms feeling secure and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note . I hope you like today chapter. please send me your reviews it will help me a lot. Please check out my other fanfictions.


	13. Dangerous Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both brothers grew closer to the girl but an unfortunate event remind them of upcoming danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These characters does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Damon point of view.

It has been a week of happiness for Salvatore brothers. Ever since dinner with girls the atmosphere of the boarding house is different than before. The house is now filled with laughter and non-stop movies marathon. Of course, girls are getting spoiled by me and my brother. Stefan and Caroline are in their honeymoon stage. Ever since my baby bro has finally given in to Blondie seductive advances, he has been on cloud nine. Of Corse that means now, they can't keep their hands from each other, and if I was not proud of my brother boldness I would have snapped his neck for being nosiasticly romantic. Still, my brother has been happiest I ever seen him. Caroline brings best out him making me like her even more. The other reason I like her because she let me have alone time with Elena by keeping my brother busy not that he need any persuasion, to begin with, because my Elena time means Stefan and Caroline getting freaky under their sheets time, I still can't forget Caroline screams that one afternoon when I and Elena were watching a movie. Elena was so red and l was kind of impressed by baby bro skills. 

Despite Stefan and Caroline daily escapades, things with me and Elena are progressing really fast. We openly flirt with each other and spend lots of time together, we are even on each other speed dials that how much we talk. It's nice to be wanted as someone's first choice. Today I was getting ready for Stefan first game and Elena last game as a cheerleader. Blondie even supported her on quitting team still beg her to cheer for one last time. At least I get to see her in cheer uniform. I Know Stefan is also looking forward to seeing Blondie in her uniform something he is begging to her for days.

The other reason I want to go to games because a new vampire is on killing Speer and even Stefan told me it was Logan fell. Liz and I still can't find any evidence that's why council choose me to find whoever that vampire. I was ready and drive to school grounds where I saw Stefan warming up with other team members. I gave him a look to follow me. I was waiting for him near-empty bleachers when he came. '' what's wrong Damon? Was there another attack happened yet?

He looked around as if worried that Logan will jump behind from bleachers. '' relax nothing happened since the last attack. Still, Liz and I are here to handle any kind of situation.'' I assure her.

He gave me a disbelieving look. ''Fine I trust you to handle things today, but then why did you bring me here ?''

There is my brooding brother. Always worried for nothing. ''Relax hero's hair. I just want to give you the best of luck and be careful out there speech, but a way to go. Now you spoiled all my big brother mood with your broodiness, and here I was thinking getting laid daily with Blondie has lightened you up.''

If it was possible Stefan would be 50 shades of red right now as he stammered for words. '' we did not. You don't know. We did not do that daily.''

Okay, that was funny. It's been a century since I pulled my brother's leg like this. I started laughing at him than tap my ear for emphasis. '' you forget that I am vampire with enhanced hearing, not that you guys need it. Elena is human and I really enjoyed her blushing whenever we heard moans and scream from your room.''

If Stefan was red before now he would be maroon. He was still figuring out any kind of response when to my amusement and to his horror our girls came towards us both in matching, skimpy cheerleading uniform looking sexy as hell in their hair tied in ponytails.

Caroline ran straight into my brother's arms. '' Thank God Stefan you are here. I want to wish you good luck before the game.''

Even though he lost his ability to speak for a few seconds ago, still Blondie was able to bring Stefan out of his broody mood. He gave her dazzling smile as he held her tightly and even in front of everyone they still attached to each other like magnates and forget about everyone but themselves. Elena, as usual, get red by their full-on the make-out session and clear her throat loudly before trying to get the voice out of her. '' care? Caroline, really we need to?''

She stopped talking because she can't get any kind of response from them. She looked at me helplessly and gave me a pleading looks.'' Hey! Cut it out. You can carry on with sex romp I don't know what number after you finished and win the game.''

At least they have the decency to look embarrassed even when they weren't. '' um sorry guy's that we got carried away again in front of you.'' Caroline apologizes even she didn't look sorry for PDA.

I pointed my finger at them with stern eyes. '' no you don't feel sorry at all. Am I right Elena?''

Elena nodded her head fast but stopped when Blondie gave her look.'' well you guys won't have been complaining If you guys were hooking up yourself. I mean seriously we didn't give you alone time so you can watch a movie or be Master Chef of mystic falls.''

Damn Blondie knows how to turntables. Though I respect her sassiness not many people can make Damon Salvatore speechless. This might work in my favour tonight. Seeing that I have not spoken yet Stefan decided to be a peace maker. He brings Caroline closer to him.'' baby lets leave so they can finally open up about their feelings.''

Blondie looked at Elena than at me. '' fine! Let's hope they finally admit their feelings and by the way, we still have Fifteen minutes before game start and we can quickly wish each other luck in private if you know what I mean.''

At this, all three of us groaned together although I am sure Stefan groaned for a different reason than us. Blondie grabs his arm and left us with a wave and my brother follow her like a lost puppy. I finally looked at Elena and she was playing with her finger but looked nervous. '' well! Blondie is something else isn't she?''

She smiled little at my words. '' so? You want to talk now or we can wait till after game is over?''

She still was avoiding to look at me. So I went closer and lifted her face so I can look at in her doe-like eyes . '' just answer me this? Do you want to be with me?''

She looked at me in my eyes. Finding answers we both know. '' yes. I want you, Damon.''

I breathe in relief. The truth was even Stefan told me about us being soulmates still I always had a doubt. After all who wants monster like me.'' Then it's final. From now on you are my girlfriend and I am your boyfriend. We can even change our single status on Facebook so everyone can know too.''

She started laughing when I kiss her soon her lips were moulding with me and then I bit her lower lip to grant me excess of her sweet mouth she surprises me by licking my lips with her tongue turning it into a French kiss. After a few minutes we break apart and she was breathing hard but still, we were smiling like crazy. '' I should go. The game will start in a few minutes.''

Before she could leave I kissed her again. '' you and Blondie are staying over at our house tonight?''

She nodded her head.'' great I will see you after the game, and good luck for your final game."She gave me a bright smile before kissing me fast and left.

When the game was about to start I saw Stefan and Blondie joining their team's and even no one can tell but I can see Blondie flushed cheeks and my brother happy smile that how much luck they wish each other.

The game has started and Liz was sitting next to me.'' anyone looks suspicious to you?''

I looked around than my eyes land on Stefan, Blondie and Elena who looked at me and wave before she turned her attention to cheer for the team. '' no not yet but whoever it was will not try anything right now. He will wait for the game to finish. That's when students are leaving making anyone easy target.''

Liz looks impressed by my assessment but she doesn't know it was made by the empire himself. If she does then she would be hunting me instead.

The team was really bad even if Lockwood and his blonde friend were only decent players in the team, but this year thanks to my hero hair brother they win the game easily. Blondie and Elena cheered hard for them and they looked so happy when they win. The team had my brother on their shoulder as they went inside their locker room to celebrate and girls went inside too.

Liz went to check around for any kind of trouble when I saw a fast movement on another side of the field. I texted Stefan and went there but there was no one. Before I can look around Stefan came running fast towards me.'' I saw movement. He is here somewhere. Where are girl's?'' I ask him.

'' they are in their locker room. I told them we will meet outside once they change.'' He replied while he search for our surroundings.

Well, that will take some time. I thought as we looked around.

Suddenly we heard someone scream. We ran at that direction and saw coach tanner dead body lying on the ground. His neck was bleeding. Before I could do anything Stefan has fallen on his knees.'' this was not supposed to happen. Last time he was killed by you but I thought now you have changed so he will live but still he died anyway I can't save anyone Damon. I am doomed to see all deaths again.''

For the first time in a long time, I felt sorry for Stefan. He was really happy about his second chance but deep down I was never optimistic about this, but now seeing my brother's agony I realize something it doesn't matter what I believe because this time I will not let my little brother down. He will find the happiness he wants and I will make sure of it even if its the last thing I ever do. I hold my brother making him look at me.

'' look stuff you have saved Zach and Vick and all my would-be victims. This was just fluke but don't you dare let his death make you stop all the other lives you are supposed to save and you will save them. You know why?''

He looked lost'' why?''

I took a deep breath and then looked at him as I use to do when he was little and get scared. '' because this time we have more people to help on our side and with your help, we will be prepared from now on.''

Stefan still look unsure. '' but?''

'' no buts. Just trust me I have got this figure out. Now go get our girls and take them back to our house I will meet you there. I just need to inform Liz about this.''

After he left I called Liz so she can take over once all was done I said bye to her and went to my car. The moment I start driving I take out my cell and make a call I never thought I will make in my lifetime.

'' Hello, who's this?''

I sighed, well here goes nothing. '' hello Lexi it's so nice to hear your voice.''

'' Damon! How dare you to call me. Wait a minute how is Stefan? I swear if you harm him in any way?''

I cut her off before she can start threatening me. It was a shame that I can't kill her this time. '' if you can be quiet for few seconds I can tell you that Stefan is safe and happy quite happy if you know what I mean.''

She was quite so I continued.'' the reason I call you because Stefan need us right now and I need you to come here at Mystic fall. I will fill you in after you came here. So are you coming or not?''

'' I am coming.''

It was all she said before hanging up and I knew she is coming for her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note.
> 
> So this was Defan chapter with little bit of steroline and delana. Please tell me if you like it and send your reviews and please check out my other fanfictions.


	14. Blast from the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old friends arrived and Damon explained his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The characters does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Stefan point of view.

Today Damon and I are taking girls to a founders day celebration. When I came to my room I saw Caroline in front of the mirror getting a dress for a party. She looks beautiful in a cream colour dress. I went to stand behind her and pulled her into my arms and kissed her neck while we looked at each other in the mirror. '' you know? You are so beautiful.''

She smiled and leaned back so her head was touching below my neck.'' what's with all these compliments? Not that I mind, but you are quite attentive to me since the game. As if you are scared I will vanish or something.''

She was looking at me with teasing smile but she doesn't know how much right her observations are.

Ever since we found out Tanner's body, it's feel like a part of me is dead. I was about to give up all hope, but Damon stopped me and promised everything would be turned out fine. He told me to keep my focus on Caroline as he figures out what to do next. So I did what he told me and give my all focus to Caroline.

'' I am just being a good boyfriend. Besides my girlfriend is quite demanding and like all attention she gets.''

She gasps at mock anger and tries to push me away but I grab her tightly in my arms and kissed her cheeks. '' take that back! I am not demanding girlfriend.''

She was giving me light push but I easily lift her and make her laid on our bed and hover on top of her making her wrist pinned on her side. '' I completely disagree with you miss Forbes because I clearly remember how much demanding you are when you were riding me hard before games.''

She looked at me with an angry face but her eyes were filled with lust. She pushed her hips forward rubbing our lower halves together making me groan as she bit lightly my earlobe.'' if I remember correctly you were not complaining. In fact, you were enjoying yourself a lot.''

I was about to pounce on her, so I can show her how much I really enjoy being with her. When we heard Damon making vomiting sounds. We looked up and Damon was standing at door making a disgusting face at us. We both stand while care pulled her dress straight.'' you guys are disgusting. Even a small argument turned you on in sex maniac.''

Caroline looked pissed at him for disturbing us. '' what do you want Damon?''

'' I want you to get ready so we can leave for this party. You guys can hold on to your urges until we get back home.''

Care huffed in frustration as we follow him downstairs.

Elena was all ready and waiting for us. Damon mood instantly lightens at her sight. She came closer to him. '' can we leave now?''

' yes! Thank God. I stop these sex monkeys before they can start another round.'' He told her.

We both screamed at him as Elena laughed. We left boarding house together but in separate cars so Caroline and Damon won't fight anymore.

When we reach a Lockwood house for a party where we were greeted by Richard and Carol Lockwood. We mingle and dance for a while and everything was great until Carol called for an exhibition showcase where historical artefacts of mystic falls were placed together. I have already warned Damon what happened last time. Signalled him for distraction Damon whisper Elena to head out early. She agreed quickly and went out. I told care same thing and she also agreed to leave. Together we made our way towards outside when we saw Jenna, Liz and Carol talking to Damon and Elena, and much to my dismay they were standing right in front of the guest list of very first founders party. To stop before anyone can see it I made my way towards them and stand right in front of list so girls won't see it because they both know about Katherine and her name was on the guest list with our name.

Jenna called us as I and Caroline joined them. '' Ah! There is other Salvatore brother who had charmed one of the beautiful girls in this town. I must say your brothers have good taste and good looks.''

Liz smiles little as she told me.'' I am happy for both my daughter and Elena to have such nice man in their lives.''

'' And not to forget they both belong to founding family. Imagine if they end up getting married and have children. Their children will be treated with royalty in this town. '' Carol Lockwood mused.

Both girls looked embarrassed and Damon looked as uncomfortable as me. Before I could make any excuse Damon start speaking.'' thank you for trusting us and I can assure you that Elena and Caroline will always be cherished and respected by us.''

On that I totally agree with him.'' we will always take great care of them.''

All three women look Impressed with us and gush how great guys we are.

Damon then tried to wrap up this conversation. '' well thanks for inviting us but we have to leave now a guest is arriving at boarding house and we have to be there to greet them.''

I looked at him but his face was not giving anything away. Maybe he makes up this as an excuse to leave early.

Thankfully they bought his lie and let us leave. Damon grabs Elena hand and he went out when Liz hold Caroline back.'' I supposed you are spending the night at boarding house again?''

Caroline was shocked but her mother waves her hand in a teasing manner.'' Jenna and I both knew about your and Elena sleepovers. I just hope you guys care full.''

We knew by her tone what she meant by being careful. Care looks at me with embarrassment written on her face while I smiled weakly at her.'' yes mom we both are on pills. Can we leave now please?''

Liz looked satisfied with her answer then she looked at me with stern eyes. '' I am Sheriff of this town and I own a gun. Thought I should tell you about it.''

I couldn't help but gulp nervously at that. '' yes! Yes, mam, I know about it already.''Her wooden bullet can harm me I knew that too. '' good and call me Liz. I like you and your brother Stefan and you have my approval.''

With that, we say our byes and make run for it. Caroline was laughing at me whole drive about how scared I am of her mother. I just let her laugh because she wasn't wrong at all. When we reach the boarding house we saw a black BMW outside.'' so the guest thing was true. I thought Damon make up an excuse so we can leave.'' She asks as we both watched that car.

That's what I thought. Together we went inside and we saw Damon and Elena talking to a guy I never saw in my life. Before I could ask someone tackles me to ground and I saw long blond silky hair and mischief smile of my best friend while she pinned me down.'' surprise!

Caroline came forward and she looks angry. '' hey! Who are you? get off my boyfriend.''

Lexi saw her and jumped to hug her tight making Caroline scream in shock. I clear my head and went to Care before she can try to attack my friend.'' relax Care, she is my best friend I told you about.''

Her face lit with realization.'' Lexi? You are Lexi?''

'' yes. That's my name Lexi Branson? And you must be Caroline. The girl who according to Damon has some power to erase Stefan's broodiness.''

I looked at Damon and he nodded his head and winks at me.

Lexi than points towards a guy who was standing with Damon.  
'' that's my boyfriend Lee.''

The guy wave at all of us.

Damon then intervenes our little reunion. '' okay if your reunion is over we should get some rest. You guys must be tired from a long journey. We can catch up later, after all, you guys will be here for a long time.''

The girls were ignorant, but all three of us realize the meaning behind Damon's words.

As Lexi and Lee said their good night Damon told Elena to wait for him in their room and I told Care the same thing, once everyone was gone, I looked at his questions while he poured Bourbon for us.'' relax, I am not going to or let anyone kill Lexi. Even it is a tempting idea.''

He gave me my drink, which I drank in one gulp. '' I guess thank you for sparing my friend's lives. Then tell me why did you bring her here?''

Damon finished his drink before he answered me. '' I called them because tomorrow Lexi and Lee will help me find Logan fell while you take care of Elena and Caroline at your car wash, and a week later they will help us in our rescue mission to get Enzo out.''

I shake my head and looked at him angrily.'' that is dangerous they will be dead, besides we need human to enter there who is on our side.

Damon just smirked at me and went upstairs as he said. '' don't worry Stefan. Thanks to you we will have a human on by our side when we went to save Enzo. Now a beautiful girl is waiting for me and you so. Buona Notte Stefan.''

He left me dumbstruck as I called after him. '' what human?''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can any one guess which human Damon mean. Please Send me more reviews.


	15. Car Wash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline arrange Car wash at her school and a stranger tried to contact her about Stefan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Caroline point of view.

I always love to participate in school activities. Some would say I am great at organizing them. I had been preparing for this carwash for weeks to increase funds for athletes. All cheerleaders and jocks are participating.

Today, however, my mind is on my boyfriend who is not here yet.

Stefan was supposed to come with us at the car wash but as usual, we had some permit crisis and Elena and I have to leave early in the morning so we can solve this problem. Stefan wanted to drop us but I already called Bonnie to pick us up, as she was also a member of the organizing committee.

Now all of us are busy in our sexy outfits. Stefan almost pounced on me when I dressed in my short frilly pink top and shorts.

I looked at Elena and huffed at how she was dressed.'' I thought today theme was sexy, not sweet.''

Elena looked shy while Bonnie opened her top buttons and her dark blue bra was now visible.'' now that's what I called sexily. ''

Elena blushed and make Bonnie stop unbuttoning her shirt completely.'' Damon is kind of possessive. That's why I wore the white top to cool him down Orr?''Elena trail off and I smirked at her.

Meanwhile Bonnie makes disgust type of face at us.'' you guys are so gross. I am telling you both, there is something off about your boyfriend's. I felt darkness around them. Still, you guys won't even listen to me.''

Bonnie doesn't trust Salvatore brothers. She told us that she has this psychic power which warns her about them. Stefan and Damon even invited her for dinner to know our friend better and they were nice to her whole evening, still, she doubts them for some reason.

I couldn't help but be defensive for them. '' Bonnie can't you stop judging them, Stefan and Damon treat us like princesses, they even tried to impress you and be friendly with you. Still, you don't trust them?''

Elena tried to stop me but deep down she knew I have every right to be mad at Bonnie as she asks her. '' can't you be happy for us. They are special for us, please for our sake try to be civil with them.''

Bonnie looked at us both and finally Sighed.'' fine! For you guys, I will try to be friendly with them but still, I will keep a close watch on them.''

We squealed and jumped to hug her. We all were laughing when I saw Stefan coming towards us. He was wearing a brown shirt with jeans and I stomped my feet angrily. '' Stefan I told you to come shirtless. Then why I can't see any skin.''

Bonnie and Elena both snickers at us and Stefan smiled weakly at me. '' I feel quite exposed while leaving the house and Damon and Lexi were laughing at me. That's why I wore this shirt.''

I knew it was Damon fault and even Lexi laugh at him making him feel embarrassed. I shot a look at girls and they left us alone. I then take a deep breath to calm myself down and then touched his face so he can look in my eyes. '' Stefan you listen to me. You have such a nice body and that tattoos of your makes you so crazy that I can't even control myself sometimes. So never be embarrassed to flaunt this sexy body again because I am soo proud to called it mine.''

I tried to boost his confidence and convey my feelings for him through my words.

Stefan was a loss for words so he just kisses me hard and touched our forehead. '' care I, thanks for being mine.''

I kissed him again I hope he felt what I feel for him. '' now can we take this shirt off you?''

He lifted his arms as I pulled off his shirt. He was smirking at me while I folded his shirt and put it in my bag.'' you always trying to get me naked. Are you addicted to me miss Forbes?''

I act like I was dizzy and make my voice dramatic. '' oh Stefan! I am so addicted to you. What I am going to do without you?''

He tried to grab me but I ran away from him and he started chasing me when suddenly I slipped but Stefan saves me from falling. He gripped me tightly in his arms.

'' Thanks, Stefan. You saved me from falling.''

He smiled and kissed me. '' I will only let you fall if you were falling for me.''

My breath hitches in my throat. Does he mean what I think he meant? Before I could ask him we heard Tiki screams as she wet herself with her hose.

When we reach there Bonnie was snickering.

'' how does it happen?'' I inquired and my friend reply.' karma is a bitch. She was so rude. I guess she gets what she deserved.''

Stefan was watching her strangely but she went away to wash another car. '' come Care, let's wash someone car.''

Together we washed three cars. All in all car wash was a success and it was fun to watched Stefan possessive side when guys tried to talk to me in a more than friendly way. He would always be at my side to take his claim over me.'' relax, I only want you.''

Stefan looked angry and irritated at those guys. '' I just wish these guys keep their eyes to themselves. That's why I don't want you to leave home today dressed like this. These guys only see how sexy and beautiful you are. They can never appreciate your inner beauty which truly makes you Caroline Forbes.''

Wow, I was speechless by his words. He truly sees more in me than anyone has ever bothered to saw. I always felt special in his eyes but today I saw too much respect and care for me in his eyes.'' thank you, Stefan. For seeing me like this. Today I really feel lucky to have a guy like you.''

He kissed me sweetly and we start washing cars again. We were having so much fun we even started throwing water and soap at each other when Elena came towards us.'' Stefan, have you seen Damon yet? He promised me he will bring his car here for a wash today.''

Stefan was telling her he had not seen him since this morning when we saw Damon parking his car right in front of us. Elena's face lit with happiness and she ran into his arms. '' I thought you won't come.''

Damon gasp at her as he asks. '' what! Am I look kind of guy who breaks his promises.''

We all were about to answer that but he stopped us.'' never mind, don't answer that. Now you guys wash my baby nicely or I will want a refund and I don't mean money babe.''

I made a gagging noise and Stefan pulled me away from them before Damon and I can start fighting again.

'' your brother is disgusting. How can you and Elena even stand him is beyond my understanding.'' Stefan just shrugs his shoulder and Matt and Tyler asked him to help washing someone jeep.

I was checking around when my cell started ringing.'' hello?''

The unknown person starts speaking.'' if you truly want to know about your boyfriend go check out your computer lab there is a video of him that will shock you.''

'' who is it?''

The man who called me hangs up. I was about to tell Stefan about this call but stopped myself. I trust Stefan and after all, he said to me, I won't give that trust up, just because of some stupid call. '' hey are you alright?'' He asks me as soon as he saw me.

I compose myself and smile.'' I am fine it's just I am tired and ready to go home.''

Stefan's face fell a little. '' oh I thought you want to come back with me but it's ok I can take you your home if you are tired.''

I start laughing and pinched his cheeks. Sometimes he is too much adorable. '' you are my home silly. Where ever you are is home for me.''

He looked so happy he kissed me enthusiastically.'' car wash is almost over, how about you make someone else in charge and meet me at my car. I will tell Damon to not come home for a few hours.

He was so excited but I had to remind him.'' what about Lexi and Lee?''

Stefan assured me. '' don't worry I will call Lexi to take Lee out for few hours. She will understand me.''

I kissed and went over to find Elena to tell her that she is in charge but what I saw was Elena topless inside shirtless Damon car and they were having to a make-out session in the middle of the road and I can't be sure either they were making out or doing something else the way she was moving on top of him as if she was riding him hard and fast. My suspicions were confirmed as I hear their screams and shudder my face then make a run for it before they or anyone can saw me. Thank God Damon car was parked at the end. Now I just hope they don't get caught by anyone else.

I was still shuddering when I reached Stefan and Bonnie was with him and she looked sick. Does she also saw Damon and Elena? '' '' Bonnie are you alright? ''

Bonnie looks at me then at Stefan she really looks sick.'' I don't feel fine, can you guys drop me at gram's.''

Stefan hurriedly assured her. '' sure. Just let me inform Damon then we can leave.''

'' no! Umm, what I mean I will call Elena and inform them .'' I told him.

Stefan looked weirdly at my outburst but take Bonnie to his car. I quickly called Elena and thank God she picked it even if she sounded breathless. '' hey Care.''

'' you are in charge until car wash is over. Bonnie is sick and Stefan and I are dropping her home.'' I told her.

'' is she alright?'' She asks me. '' she is fine just shaken for some reason. So will you take care of things here.'' I ask her again and she quickly assured me. '' you don't worry. I will take care of everything.''

'' can you keep busy Damon for few hours.'' I ask her and Elena giggles and I heard manly laughter than his voice. '' don't worry Blondie she can keep me busy a lot.''

I shudder and say bye.

When I sit inside at Stefan car my cell start ringing. It was that unknown number again. '' aren't you going to answer that?''

I looked at him long and hard before I disconnect my call.'' no. It was not important.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note .
> 
> So I hope you like today chapter. Please Send me your reviews .Please check out my other fanfictions.


	16. Plans and dreams .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan get sneak peek in Caroline's dreams and Damon plan stress him out with unpleasant memories but that resulted into some great revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me. Only my happy ending story. Please Send me your reviews, it really encourages me.

Stefan point of view.

I was sitting on my desk writing my dairy although this time these pages were filled with my happiness.

I turn to look at my bed and saw the reason for my happiness sleeping in my bed. Sunlight was making her skin glow, her face was peaceful and smile on her lips. Looks like she was having one of her happy dream which she claims are frequent visitors ever since she saw me. I always ask her about them but she always shies away and distracts me which was quite easy for her.

I went to sit beside her and was tempted to take her hand to see those dream which was the reason behind her smile.

Finally, curiosity gets best of me and I grab her hand and went inside her subconscious.

It was Lockwood mansion decorated for the wedding. For a moment I thought I have time travel again, but then I saw Liz Forbes in a green dress talking with Carol and Jenna. She looked so much happy and relaxed. I turn around and saw Damon and Lexi arguing behind me Damon was dressed in a black suit where Lexi was dressed in a dark blue dress. I heard her complaining.  
'' Why can't were black like you. We both are Stefan's best man, after all, it makes more sense for us to match.''

Damon was laughing at her.'' ya right. Blondie would love to have Stefan's best women in funeral attire. Trust me you don't want to wear black at her wedding.''

Damon shudders comically but my dead heart was alive again. So this is her happy dream, Our wedding day.

I was lost in my happiness when I heard music and everybody was looking at the beginning of the entrance. first came Bonnie in cream colour dress and then Elena in matching cream colour dress both of them have red roses in her hand. Elena blew a kiss towards Damon and he kissed her back while smirking at me.  
''it's your turn brother.''

Soon music change and I saw Caroline in white gown looking so beautiful and extremely happy when she was walking towards me by her parents on her sides.

I felt this strange kind of happiness and nervousness because I want to make this dream come true but at the same time, I was scared to mess it up.

Liz and Bill both gave her hand to me. Our vows are said but all my focus was on Caroline even when we exchange our rings. Only when I was told to kiss my bride my brain start functioning again. We both lean in to kiss each other when Damon started shaking me as he whispers. '' Stefan. Stefan come back!''

I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Damon was still shaking me and thank God care was still sleeping deeply.

I pushed Damon hand away and walk angrily out of my room while he follows me, once we are downstairs where Lee and Lexi were sitting on the couch with some papers spread in front of them. Seeing my face Lexi get up and ask me. '' Stefan what's wrong? You look like you are in your ripper mode?''

I was so angry and all three of them was looking at me with concern. '' you are right! I want to rip those people who can't respect my privacy.''

Realization dawn on Damon's face.'' you mean, like you? who was sneaking inside Blondie's dream.''

I was stunned he got me with that. So I just huffed in frustration and ask them.'' why I am here?''

Lee gave me a strange look as he told me.'' you are here because everything is done, here are the blueprints of Augustine building. We also have prints of Whitmore lab's.''

Lexi then proceeds to tell the whole plan. '' in four days they will have Augustine reunion and we made sure everyone part of that society will be there. We also make sure vervain is now out of their system and Damon took care of their rest of vervain supplies.''

Damon looked at me and mouthed welcome but I was still mad at him. '' what's up with the broody face? I thought you will be happy with all this preparation and planning.''

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I pointed out. '' first why are we planning like this in open? When girls are sleeping upstairs and secondly we don't have any human on our side to help us get inside that day.''

For the first time, I saw both Lexi and Damon staring nervously at me.

'' What?'' I ask them feeling suspicious about their motives.

Lee quickly intervened as he called his girlfriend.'' come on lex let's take these papers upstairs in our room so girls won't see them.''

Lexi agreed quickly and in flash, they both were gone upstairs leaving Damon behind as he mutters. '' traitors.''

I gave him look to start talking making him grimace slightly as he began. '' okay I thought about it a lot and according to your future story, there are not many human candidates to choose from. I mean we can't use your teammates, you know the blonde one and the angry one.''

'' you meant Matt and Tyler.'' I ask and he nodded his head.'' yes! That was the name. Anyways we can't use them and little Gilbert is out of the question.''

This time I nodded my head in agreement. I want to keep as many people out of this as possible.

Damon then carried on. '' well you and I have already agreed to tell girls about us after Enzo is rescued.''

I nodded my head again but then finally realize who he meant all along. My anger return in full form. '' No! no! Absolutely not !''

Damon sighed before he said. '' you already know Stefan, only Alaric is the perfect candidate who can help us in this mission.''

I shake my head and went to grab the bottle and started drinking.  
'' I don't want Alaric here. He lost so much because of our world. Besides he hates you and kills you if he saw you.''

Damon watch me closely than snatched bottle from my hands.  
'' don't lie to me, Stefan. This is about Caroline. Admit it you are insecure about your future/ history whatever the hell it was. You can convince him with your true powers and deep down you know we need his abilities to keep girls save. So stop with this bullshit and be a man and admit you are insecure of him.''

I felt strange kind of pain inside me as I roared. '' yes! I am insecure. You know why? Because he gave her something I can never give her. He made her mother of his daughter's. They were family and almost got married. Yes, he lost so much but in the end, he has everything! Everything I ever want with Care was his. So I am sorry if you feel I am insecure because I am.''

I left him and went into my room and locked it. I was so much in pain by remembering all those days without Caroline. Knowing that Alaric will always be there for her. No, not this time Caroline Forbes is mine and mine alone. I won't let anyone come between us. Matt, Tyler, Klaus and Alaric can love her as much as they want but she will love me. She is my best friend, my sober sponsor, my lover and my wife. She will choose me. She is mine, mine and only mine.

I realize I was shaking with anger and I can feel my face change in its true form. I need to calm myself down and only one person can calm me down right now. So I slipped off my shirt and went to lay in bed with her. I pulled her close and her warm soft body and her sweet scent have calmed me down instantly.

I kissed her neck and she murmured my name in a sleepy voice.  
'' Stefan. Good morning.''She turned in my arms and smile at me before she saw my face and her smile dropped. '' Stefan! What happened. You look so pale. Are you ill?''

'' No. I just had a bad dream that's all.'' I tried to lie but Caroline looked concerned. '' I am so sorry you had bad dreams. Especially since I have the best dreams of my life. So tell me about yours?''

I saw this as an opportunity for her to admit she is in love with me. I pulled her closer to me and nuzzled my face in her neck.  
'' if I tell you about my dream then will you tell me about yours?''

She blushes but nodded her head.

'' well, I have this dream that you were staying in this house. You looked so beautiful and have beautiful daughters.''

Caroline looked confused. ' I don't understand? what is so bad about this dream.''

I closed my eyes as I relive that memory again. '' the bad part about is that you were happy and have a family with another man. I was just some guy from your past. watching you with your family through your window. So you see why that was a bad dream for me because the girl I love so much is happy with someone else.''

Caroline gasped and I realise what I said unintentionally. '' you? You love me.''

I decided to tell her truth about my feelings.'' yes. I love you, Caroline Forbes.''

She looked speechless for a few seconds then she jumped at me and kissed me hard on my lips. '' I love you, Stefan Salvatore! I love you so much.''

She had this huge smile as she straddles me. I grip her hips and pulled her so I can kiss her easily. '' tell me how much do you love me?''

She pulled her shirt off which was mine she borrowed last night to sleep and as I knew she was naked under my shirt.

She took my jeans and boxer off in one pull. Then she laid on top of me and I can feel her wet folds above my cock. '' I dreamed of getting married to you. A June wedding at Lockwood mansion with all our family and friends.''

She grabs me and slowly sank down on my length and started to move her hips slowly as I thrust inside her.

'' so you were dreaming about getting married since the first time you saw me?''I squeeze her ass as I start thrusting hard but slow inside her making her moan. '' yes! Ah, I am dreaming about our wedding since the first day. I love you since then too.''

I flipped her over and move my hips faster while I suck her neck leaving my mark. I then pinched her nipple making them hard before I suckle on them.'' I love you, baby. Please tell me you are mine.''

Fuck she clenched her muscles as I thrust fast.'' yes! Yes! I am yours and ah! Ah! you, you are mine.''

I moaned in agreement. '' yes! Yours, I am only yours.''

She screams my name when I rubbed her cilt and we both came together. When we were finally calm down we both said it again to each other. '' I love you, Caroline.'' '' I love you, Stefan.''

After a while when she was taking a shower I went to Damon room. He and Elena were watching some movie. '' hey Stefan. Is Caroline has finally woken up?''

'' yes, she is in the shower,'' I told her and then looked at Damon and he was avoiding me.

'' I came to remind you about our trip tomorrow Damon. ''Damon looked confused as Elena asked. '' what trip?''

Damon was still looking question at me. '' well since you girls will be busy planning Halloween party. Damon and I are going Duke to visit an old friend.''

Damon finally realizes and have a huge smile on his face.'' yes he is an old friend of mine. I thought to make it brother bonding trip.''

Elena smile and said it was a great idea.

'' yes, Damon. It was a great idea.''He understood what I meant. I just wish it will work in our favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfiction.


	17. Friends again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon met his soon to be drinking buddy and Damon expressed his feelings to Elena.

Damon pov.

To say vampire can have anxiety attacks would make anyone laugh but I have recently figured out that vampires can have anxiety attacks, just have your brother time travel from future to past. He will dump all this knowledge about your bitch ex, your soulmate and not forget your Hunter best friend who once was your enemy because I screw his wife and life, and the cherry on top was that we need him to save my old best friend who probably hates me most so he can finally be with my other best Friend witchy Bonnie who makes sure she doesn't trust us at all but apparently she was also my best friend. I really doubt Stefan future story because Damon Salvatore cannot be friendly to anyone.

Still, he was right about Katherine and Elena. So maybe no he is definitely right about me to begin friends with these people.

So back to my anxiety attack well Stefan and I have left our ladies under the watchful eyes of Lexi and Lee so we can talk to my enemy/friend. Even it was my idea and Stefan was against it, now I was really wondering we should meet him or not. '' maybe we should turn back. We can think of another plan. You are right there is no need to involve him. Right?''

He looked at me as I kept my face straight and keep driving we were near his campus, in few minutes we will be there and for some reason, it was freaking me out but I will never, ever admit it.

'' don't be scared, Damon. I won't let him kill you before we can tell him everything.''Damn baby bro hits the nail. '' what about afterwards? If he still wants to kill me than what?'' I ask feeling worried about my wellbeing.

Stefan's face went serious as he replied. '' well, I will call Lexi to erase your memory from Elena and everyone's mind.''

My mouth fell open and I stopped the car as he burst into laughter.

I rolled my eyes at my idiot brother attempt to be humorous. '' ha, ha, ha. Great to know you can joke. Looks like Blondie is influencing you to be a dumb joker.''

He was still laughing as I start driving again as he teases. '' oh come on! Admit it was a good one.''

I don't need to admit anything. Even if he was right.

We finally reached the duke campus where he is a teacher of occult studies. Can't believe people take this subject seriously but hey thanks to Hollywood to create its importance among young generation because when we reach his classroom was full.

There was a blonde guy tall built my future/past drinking buddy and best Friends, Alaric Saltzman. He was busy giving a lecture and it was dark enough that we snuck at back without getting noticed.

After the lecture was finished we tag behind everyone and stayed in the darkness, once everyone has left and he was the only one left in room Stefan make his move while I stayed hidden as planned.  
'' Mr Saltzman, Can I have word with you in private.''

Alaric was surprised to see him, but thought he was some student.'' look if you need help with assignments, consultation hour is at the end of my classes. You can meet me then.''

He was about to leave when Stefan called him again.'' please! Just hear me out. It is important than any class you have to teach.''

He must have understood Stefan urgency in his voice as he nodded at Stefan.

'' well, what I am about to tell you may sound the most bizarre thing you ever heard in your entire life but please trust me whatever I will tell you will be the truth and only truth.''

Haha, Stefan said exact same words to me when he used his true power on me. Must be magic words of some kind because just like me Alaric looks like he will doubt him but still he nodded his head.

Stefan awkwardly starts babbling. '' well you see we already met before but you don't know about it because, well I came from future and we have met in my past which will now be future again.''

Alaric was still looking at him as he tried to make sense in his nonsense. So I whisper at him. '' explain clearly from start you idiot.''

Stefan clears his head and started again.

Well, here we go again.

...

After Stefan was done with his lengthy detail tale. Alaric face was all pale. I can feel the trust him but he doesn't want to trust him.

Alaric was still silent when Stefan tried to break this silence.  
'' look I know this is a lot to take in and trust me, after all, you had been through I don't want to involve you in our world this time around.''

Alaric finally looks at him.'' so why do you? Why do you come here and tell me all this?''

Stefan sighed and rubbed his face. So I decided to spare my brother from this burden as I stepped out from the darkness. '' because it was my decision to involve you.''

Both Alaric and Stefan stand up as they saw me approaching towards them and as expected Alaric reach for his desk for the wooden ruler and break it to the makeshift stake.

'' now you don't want to kill your BFF Rick, now would you?'' I ask him and He was confused for second before he understands my words.'' I am not your friend. You killed my wife. Just because he said we will be friends doesn't make us friends right now.''

I went around at his desk and as I guessed there was a bottle of Bourbon. I take it out and start drinking it before I offer him. He looked at me wearily before he took a bottle from my hand to take a huge gulp of the drink.

With that I tried to reason with him. ''look I have been into your shoes but I also know that you trust him to like me. So are you with us or not?''

He takes one look at us and drinks again while both I and Stefan wait for his answer.

Alaric finally sighed as he says.'' look I trust you guys but still it's a lot to take in and to consider. So please I need some time to make any kind of decision.''

I was about to argue but Stefan gave me a look to stop me.  
'' fair enough but if you decided in our favour than we will see you in Richmond at Whitmore in three days from now. Goodbye for now Rick.''

We were about to leave when I turned around and look at Rick. '' I really hope to see you again, after all, we need good friends in our life.''

He looks at us speechless as we left.

Once we were inside our car Stefan ask me.'' what do you think will be his decision?''

I start driving as I answer him. '' we will see him again trust me because like us he also needs good friends in his life.''

That I am sure of.

Elena pov.

Damon and Stefan have left for their trip early in the morning and today was the first time I felt lonely in days since I met Damon. I couldn't sleep since I am so used to sleep in his arms.

Even though today Caroline, Bonnie and me were busy in school for Halloween party preparation which is tomorrow and then at evening we were busy shopping for our costumes still my mind always jumps on my blue eyes boyfriend. I can't wait to see his reaction when he sees me in my slutty nurse dress.

I was thinking about him when I heard some noise at my window I opened it and saw Damon throwing a pebble at it. '' Damon! When you came back?''

'' move away, so I can come inside.''

I moved away and a few seconds later I saw him climbing through my window. Once he was inside I jump on him and kiss him hard. '' mmmm, if I get this kind of welcome every time I left, then I will stay outside more from now on.''

I scowl at him and pushed him down on my bed roughly before I straddled him. '' leave me again and I will dump your ass.''

He smirked at me as he pulled me for a kiss.'' no you won't dump me beside you love me way too much.''

My eyes bugged out at L word. He looks worried at my expression. '' I didn't mean, I mean l thought you love me but if you don't well then it's completely fine. No need to freak about it.''

He stammered as he was out of words but only one thing registered my mind. '' why do you thought that I am in love with you?''He was not expecting me to ask this question.'' because that's how I feel about you. I love you, Elena.''

There were tears in my eyes because of happiness in my heart. This happiness surpassed the happiness I felt at the game when he asked me to be his girlfriend. '' oh Damon! I love you too. I am in love with you so, so much I can't even explain.''

I was unable to finish as Damon kiss me hard and pulled me in his embrace as we laid together in my bed. '' thanks Elena, for loving me for choosing me, thank you so much.''

My Damon who always appeared to be carefree looks so sincere and vulnerable that I have to say it back. '' don't say it, Damon. It was really my pleasure-loving you.''

He gave me his mega vault smile as he said. '' and don't you forget it, ever?

and old Damon is back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Please Send me more reviews and please check out my other fanfictions.


	18. Halloween.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween at school and an attack on a close friend that reveals their secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> None of these characters belongs to me only my happy ending story is mine. Thanks to my followers for reading my fanfiction. Please Send me reviews.

Caroline pov.

Elena, Bonnie and I were getting dressed at my home for our school Halloween party.

Bonnie and I were both wearing witch costumes her was a dark brown and black corset and short skirt and mine was dark purple and black corset and short skirt. We ask Elena to match us but she saw short white nurse dress and beg us to let her dress up as slutty nurse so she can make Damon crazy and hopefully he confesses his love for her. I agree because I am a sucker for love and anything related to it especially since I met Stefan.

So I was surprised to see the same smile stretching on her face which was on my face when Stefan express his love for me.'' you exchange L word, didn't you?''

Bonnie who was tying my corset pull a string tight in shock.'' L word, how? when ?''

Elena gave us a nervous smile as she moves her hair behind her ear. '' last night, when he came back from his trip to see me. It just happened but it was so perfect that I can't even explain.''

I squeal and hug her tight. I was really happy for Elena. At first, I was always felt insecure in her presence, but thanks to Stefan who's love has given me so much happiness and confidence that now I want every girl to have that kind of love.

'' you are not mad at me that I am not wearing witch costume even when the reason is not there anymore.''

I told her its ok and next time we can dress up as couples. We were discussing our outfit options when we saw Bonnie face and she was looking worried. '' Bonnie, is something is wrong?'' Elena ask her but she remains silent.

It was not hard to figure out as I ask her  
'' please tell me it's not about Stefan and Damon loving us?''

Bonnie shakes her head as she says.'' no, it's not about your love life. I promise you both I will trust your judgment about them and I am keeping that promise even when I still have my doubts about them but I can see how much they make you happy and that is enough for me.''

Both Elena and I smile at her but then Elena ask. '' then why this face?''

She looks so tired when she sat down on the chair.'' it's just I keep having this nightmare and I haven't slept for last few days.''

Feeling concern for my friend and I ask. '' will you be okay? If you want we can stay here?''

Bonnie rolled her eyes.'' and miss all the fun for which we worked so hard.''

They both look at me knowingly. '' okay fine, let's have our fun so Bonnie can finally rest for a while because in few days it's Stefan's birthday and we have to plan a surprise birthday party with Lexi so I want everyone in their best form , do you understand?''

They both salute at me and we returned to get ready.

Since Bonnie has no date both Elena and I decided to go with her and meet our guys there. I hope both of them came in their greaser costumes I had chosen for them, Damon is dressing up for Elena sake even when chaperone don't need to.

When we reach a party it was decorated as a haunted house as we planned. Students were in various costumes and it was hard to recognize some students.

As I was searching for Stefan I felt someone arms embracing me and lips kissing my neck and I moaned because I can recognize this touch and lips anywhere. '' you look so ravishing Ms Forbes.''

I turned around and saw him in his greaser outfit.I pulled him by his leather jackets and gave him a deep kiss which can set him on fire. '' and you Mr Salvatore look smoking hot.''

He gave me his brightest smile as we heard moan we both turned around and saw Damon and Elena were setting fire of their own because Damon's hand was groping her ass as he kissed her hard while Elena was grinding her hips into him.

Bonnie seems awkward in our presence.'' and that's my cue to get some drink, do you guys need anything?''

We both told her no and when she was gone I pulled Stefan for dance.

Stefan tried to refuse. '' baby we can dance later, shouldn't we pulled them apart before they gather an audience for a free show.''

I knew he was hoping to get spare of dancing. '' no one minds them trust me, and you can't use them for not to dance because you know deep down you like to dance with me.''

He smiled at something I said because he kissed my cheeks before he said.'' only with you Caroline I will do things I never want to do because with you by my side all my insecurities go away.''

How can two people can be so much different still think alike because these exact words were on my mind earlier.

We were so lost in each other eyes that we didn't realize when Bonnie came back.'' please tell me you guys were not having eye sex in the middle of the party.''

We both turn to look at her but she was laughing at us. '' sorry, hey have you seen my brother?''

I looked around and can't saw them anywhere.

'' they both just sneaked out a few minutes ago when you guys were lost in each other's eyes.'' Bonnie informed us.

Since Damon and Elena ditch us Bonnie and I went dancing while Stefan watches us from distance.

I really want him to dance and enjoy himself so when the next song came to a plan form in my mind.'' Bonnie lets go and dance with Matt and Tyler.''

They both were single since Elena broke up with Matt and Vicky left Tyler and went away to some Rehab.

Bonnie looked confused.'' why? I thought you want to spend this night dancing with Stefan?''

I looked at him and he was still looking uncomfortable at this party. '' Stefan is being in his what Damon says, in his broody mood and I know how possessive he is for me. So I thought my boyfriend needs the motivation to enjoy this party if you know what I mean.''

She looked at me then at Stefan then shook her head.'' you Caroline Forbes are one cruel girl.''

We both laugh and went to get some drinks and then went to where Matt and Tyler were standing. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Stefan frown when we pulled them for dance on a fast song.

::::::::::::-:::::::::

Stefan pov.

I can't enjoy this party when my mind was on our Enzo rescue mission.

Last night I tried to calm myself down when I sneaked into Caroline's room and she was able to clear my mind for few hours but as soon she went to sleep my mind automatically went to our plan and Rick's answer because I really want him to help us and aside from my insecurities we really need him in our lives.

Damon told me to calm down and enjoy this party with Caroline but when I saw Bonnie all alone my mind jumped back to Enzo and I can't enjoy myself until I bring Enzo and Bonnie together again because I own it to the big time after all they did for us.

So I suggested Care to dance with Bonnie and for a while both girls dance together. I can see them and always smiled at their direction when they look at me.

Caroline looked so hot in her costume that I almost grabbed her and took her in one of the empty classrooms but Damon beat me to it and I don't have the heart to ditch Bonnie but as soon they come back I am going to take Caroline away while Damon and Elena look after Bonnie.

With that plan on my mind, I looked around for any sign of Damon and Elena but they have not come back. So I turned to see my girl but frown when I saw her and Bonnie dancing with Matt and Tyler.

Now I am not a possessive man even with Elena I never tried to possess her. I guess I never love her with passion but with Caroline, there is a different story because every time I saw a guy looking at her my mind went to ripper mode. She makes me crazy, possessive, jealous and all the other things I never felt with any other girl.

I still remember my jealousy of Alaric and how I reacted at a carwash when some guys were checking her out and I know it's not her or anyone fault but she had this history with both Matt and Tyler and seeing them dancing with her makes one thing is clear for me that history won't repeat itself this time.

With that in my mind, I went to stake my claim on her for everyone to see. '' may I cut in?''

I didn't give them a chance to answer as I pulled Caroline away from them and started dancing with her. I saw Bonnie dancing with Matt while Tyler went to sit with our teammates.

'' what makes you decide to finally dance with me?'' I looked at her and her face was red with all the dancing she did but what I noticed most is a mischievous smile on her face.'' since my girlfriend decided to drive me crazy by dancing with someone else. I decided to show her what she is missing.''

I turned her around and pulled her back to my chest. She moaned when my hand went to her waist and pulled her closer so she can feel my hardness. We started swaying in rhythm while my hands grope her hips and waist a few seconds later she turned around in my arms and I dip her down before pulling her for a passionate kiss for every guy to see.

She was breathless but look so happy. '' thanks for dancing with me.''Some slow song was started and I started dancing with her like I used to dance in my human days when we treated any girl like a precious delicate flower. I want her to feel just like that.

We were dancing and soon every one gave us more space as I started doing the Waltz with her,

I was twirling her in circles and bringing her back in my arms and she matched my steps gracefully by her steps. One the song was near at end I twirl her far and pulled her back before dipping down just before the song end and everyone started applauding at our dance. I could see Damon raising his drink at me as Bonnie and Elena clapped and cheer for us.

I grab her and went towards them.

Damon complimented me as soon we reached where they were standing. '' that was some performance brother, didn't know you had it in you?''

Elena slapped his chest.'' be nice Damon. You guys were so great there.''

Bonnie nodded her head.'' you guys set the floor on fire. Everyone envy you both.''

Caroline bow at their praise as Damon scowl. '' okay you girls let me show you why they call me master of dance.''Elena and Bonnie gave him amused looks as they went with him to dance.

Caroline eagerly grabbed my hand. '' come let's outshine your brother.''And soon enough all five of us were dancing so hard for the rest of the night.

When the night was about to finish we decided to leave together so we can drop Bonnie home and then take girls to the boarding house so they can spend the night with us.

We were heading outside when someone called Caroline and Elena to set clean up duties. '' you, Bonnie and Damon meet us outside we will be there in ten minutes.''I kissed her and Damon told them to hurry and then we went outside.

Most of the students were still inside or already left so when we arrived the parking lot was empty.

We were waiting for them when suddenly someone moves fast by us, Damon and I looked at each other while Bonnie was pulling her hat off. '' Bonnie why don't you go and bring them here.''

Bonnie frowned at him.'' they will come out in few minutes don't worry.''

I saw someone watching us from a distance. '' Bonnie please go inside we will bring our cars at the entrance.''

She was now looking suspicious but still start walking inside but as soon she took few steps someone grabs her neck and put his other hand on her mouth.

Logan Fell was standing behind Bonnie as he speaks.'' I thought you guys won't leave her alone but I guess I was mistaken now where is that crystal?''

Damon and I looked at each other because on the day of the auction we stole it and destroyed it so no one can use it. '' Crystal is gone you can tell that to Anna and besides Bonnie is no use for you because there is no crystal.'' Damon told him.

Logan looked angry while Bonnie looked scared.'' let her go she is no use for anyone.'' I told him as we tried to get close to them,  
Logan laughed like a maniac as he tightens his hand on her neck.'' I am dead anyway so might kill her as well.''

He was about to snap her neck and before Damon or I can do anything a stake fly past us and went straight to his heart killing him in second.

We saw Alaric with crossbow coming towards us as Bonnie looks shaken with what happens with her and then Logan.

I went toward Bonnie as Damon and Rick took care of Logan's dead body.'' he, he, tried to kill me and then he got killed and you guys knew what's going on.'' She was stammering and shaking so much.

'' Bonnie please calm down. I know you need answers and I promise you I will give it to you but please for now calm down and don't tell anyone about this.'' Bonnie looked with me with distrust in her eyes. '' I promised my friends that I will trust their judgment but enough is enough I want answers and you both will give me them in first thing in the morning or I will tell everyone about what happen here.''

I sighed in relief.'' thank Bonnie and I promise tomorrow we will tell you the whole truth.''

I helped her inside my car as I saw Rick and Damon.

Damon soon informed me. '' don't worry everything is under control. I called Liz she will find his body and I make sure to mention only my name.''

I looked at Rick. '' thanks for coming and your help.''

He just shrugs.'' looks like you need me after all. So what's the plan?''

Bonnie was listening to us silently from my car so I told him. '' we are meeting with Bonnie at in woods near boarding house tomorrow morning you can also join us but for now, leave before anyone can see you here.''

He understood the seriousness of this situation and left. Soon he left we saw our girls coming towards us.

'' so we are good for tonight? ''I turned to see my brother and then Bonnie before I looked at Caroline and Elena. '' we are good for tonight but afterwards, it's all in Bonnie's hands.''

Damon understands and Bonnie turned her face away as I muster a smile on my face as Caroline finally reached me. '' thank God it's over. Come on Stefan just take me home.''

I realize what she meant as I helped her in my car and start driving once Damon and Elena left, I hold her hand and prayed to whatever power that is up there that I will always be her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Hope you like today chapter. Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	19. Tragic tale.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie learned about their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Bonnie s POV

The moment they dropped me I gave Caroline quick goodbye and ran inside my house.

Once inside tears break from my eyes. I should have listened to my instinct but I was blinded by my friend's happiness and trust on them.

now I had paid price in the form of witnessing a murder and even almost getting killed and they knew what's going on and what's that thing was who attack me. He looked like Logan fell but there was nothing human about it and I am hundred per cent sure that there was nothing human about them either because they were not afraid of death or even flinch to see one die in front of them.

I was crying so hard that I didn't even realise my Grams arms wrapped around me but I took comfort in her arms and then like the overflowing river I told her everything from start to what happened today.

She listened quietly while I tell her everything. Once I was done with my story she gently helps me into my nightgown and laid me down on my bed. '' go to sleep my child tomorrow we will have all your answers. You don't have to go there alone I will be there with you. It's time I finally meet the famous Salvatore brothers.''

:::::::::::x::::::::::

Stefan P.O.V

Today when I wake up there was no happiness in my heart. I couldn't even bare to look at Caroline knowing that maybe it is the last time I will see her. No, I have to believe things will work out in our favour or else what is the point of this chance.

I went down and saw Damon, Lexi and Lee were waiting for me.  
I can see the same fear on his face which was on mine, after all, he can also lose everything today.

Lexi and Lee were both worried for us as she asks.'' Stefan are you ready? We can do this some other time.''

I shook my head and Damon knew exactly what I was going to say. '' no need to wait for what's going to happen anyway. Better let's get over with this. You and Damon are coming with me. I already text Rick and Bonnie place of this meeting.''

I looked at Damon before I continued speaking. '' Lee I want you to stay here. If things didn't go in our favour, then I want you to erase our memories of our time here.''

This time I couldn't look at Damon's face and he didn't say anything either. It's was a prove that Damon Salvatore is change man. However, Lexi was the one who protests at my request.  
'' are you out of your freaking mind! So what you guys are going to give up that easily. Okay, I agree last night should not have happened but come on guys this is your home your life and those girls love you so much and you guys are going to give up so easily just because one obstacle came.''

I was about to reply when Damon scream at her.'' Bonnie is not an obstacle! She is our friend even if she doesn't know about it yet. Still, it won't change her sacrifices for us. So even if it's hurt to lose our everything we will respect Bonnie decisions and if you are Stefan's friends you will respect his request.''

Lexi was stunned because my brother first time took my side for something that can also ruin his life.

'' please Lexi you have done so much for me, please accept this last request of your friend because after this I won't ask you for anything. You and Lee can leave this place forever.''There was a dead silence while my words settle for them to understand.

Lee then patted me.'' Stefan, look I understand your situation but this is too much. You can't take your life.''

I know what he was saying but my mind has made up.'' please Lee will you do this one last thing for me?''

He looked at Lexi before he answers me.'' fine, just call me if things go downhill and I will do what you want.''

I squeeze his shoulder to show my gratitude and then we left our house for an unknown fate.

::::::::::::x:::::::::

Bonnie P.O.V

We were in woods near Salvatore boarding house.

Grams and I were waiting for them to arrive and a few minutes later we saw them walking towards us with Lexi. I guess she is also involved with them.

From another side of the woods, I saw That Ric guy who killed Logan coming towards us. Once our group was complete we just stayed silent for a while. I was happy they are as nervous as me for this meeting. Finally, My Grams step forward. '' hello Salvatore's I am Bonnie grandmother Sheila Bennett.''

Stefan smiled at her. '' I know you. I had seen you last almost 30 years ago and I can say you have aged with grace.''

I was shocked because if he saw her Thirty years ago then.'' what are you, people? Tell me the truth?''

Grams squeeze my hands as I waited for their answer.

Stefan finally reply. '' vampires we are vampires.''

And at that moment I was glad my Grams was holding my hand.  
'' vampires you are kidding me right. tell me the truth!? ''

I was screaming at them when my Grams turned me around to face her. '' they are telling you the truth. We are witches and they are vampires that's why you can sense darkness around them because it's death you felt.''

I was still processing it but she always told me that we were witches but I always thought she was joking.

I guess she was preparing me in her own ways.'' so it's true you all are vampires? ''

They all just nodded except one guy.'' um, I am human well I am Hunter/teacher.

I looked at him wearily.'' well thanks I guess for saving my life.''  
He smiled at me.

'' so Logan fell turned into a vampire?'' Gram's ask them and Stefan nodded his head.'' yes by Anna she wants to open the tomb to rescue her mother.''

My Grams got angry at that. '' so this is why you are here. You also want to open the tomb to rescue your Katherine and for a meantime, you are using those poor girls as your plaything and feeding bag.''

I gasped in horror but both Stefan and Damon look disgusted.

Damon then yell at her. '' you don't know anything about us. We love those girls and never even dream to hurt them and as for that double cross bitch we knew she was never in that tomb, to begin with, that's why we destroyed Emily's crystal.''

He throws broken Crystal locket at my Grams and she was stunned to see it broken.

Stefan then continue.'' as for feeding, trust me I am feeding on animals and Damon uses blood bags. We won't hurt anyone here.''

I don't know what happened but suddenly I believe everything he just said.

'' you are more than a vampire. You possess this gift which makes us believe you. How do you get it because whatever this power is it's only coming from one strong source.'' Gram asks him Stefan was quite so she urges him. '' tell me why you are here? If you claimed that you are not interested in the opening tomb then why come back and what are you doing with those girls.''

Stefan looked at the other three people as he says.'' I can tell you everything but before that I want you to know that you are right. I do possess power. A powerful warlock has given me the power of truth. If I tell you my story you will believe it's truth.''

My Grams was shocked and a little shaken but she composed herself and took my hands and went towards where Stefan was standing.'' I believe you are telling truth about your powers. I can feel it so I can tell its not dark power but still for mine and Bonnie wellbeing I want to suggest something else.''

Stefan and others were confused like me but still, he nodded.

'' We witches can easily find the truth from vampires. All we had to do is look inside their mind. It's painful for them but at least we will finally get the truth out of them.''

Damon and Lexi both growls at Grams even Rick and I felt uneasy but both Stefan and Grams were looking at each other.

Stefan assure them'' okay if that's what takes to convince you then its fine by me.''

Damon screamed at him.'' are you mad?''

'' just tell them the truth.'' Lexi begged.

Alaric tried to convince Grams.'' please miss Bennett trust me you will believe his story there is no need to inflict pain on him.''

But Grams stays firm.

Stefan assured them again. '' I will be fine guys. Besides it's not the first time my brain got fried by witches.''

He laughed at his own joke and then he sat on a broken tree.

'' come Bonnie lets see Mr Salvatore tale.''She took my hand and place it on his shoulder and told me to close my eyes and to not move until it's all over. I was freaking out but still close my eyes and then I heard her chanting something and I can see, I can see everything.

:::::::::::x::::::::::

Damon P.O.V

I was never for sentiments or emotions but even heartless bastard like me can feel tremors of emotions as we saw Bonnie Bennett face she was breaking in a piece by piece in front of us as she saw her life pass through Stefan's mind.

After a few hours Stefan opened his eyes he was sweating but to his credit didn't scream at all but still, he looked pale and shaken.

Sheila took her hands off his shoulder. The expression on her face was grave.'' that was one tragic tale, Mr Salvatore, you all had been through quite a lot.''

He smiled at her and for the first time, she smiles back with kindness.

She looked at Bonnie but her eyes were still closed but even they can't stop her tears from escaping. '' ohBonnie! I am so sorry my child.''

Bonnie opened her eyes and her pain hit me like millions of wooden splinters. She looked so scared so defeated as she cries in her grandmother's arms.'' this can't be my future. I can't lose so much. I don't want it to come true.''

She was crying so much that I couldn't bare it anymore so I went to her and pull her so she can face me." Bonnie don't you dare get scared and accept defeat from your fate because Stefan is a living example that fate can be changed. This is our chance to change our fate to finally get our happiness. So if you really are Bonnie Bennett the most powerful witch that this world will ever see, what are you going to do. Will you cry over your fate or will you fight with us to change it. Because if anyone deserves happiness it's you, Bonnie.''

Bonnie was speechless for a while but on a plus side, she was not crying anymore.

Stefan smile at her. '' he is right you and Enzo had sacrificed so much that if anyone deserves happiness it's both of you. So now the decision is in your hands if you want nothing to do with us then I swear that Damon and I will take our ring off and kill our selves and Lee and Lexi will compel everyone to forget about us and then leave forever.''

Sheila and Bonnie both gasped. '' Mr Salvatore you are not serious.''

But Stefan cut her off. '' but if you want to truly feel the happiness you felt in my memories. All those happy moments that you and Enzo, me and Caroline and Damon and Elena had shared to come true then I will give you my word that this time when we will find happiness no will be able to take it away from us. We won't pay any kind of price or lost our love ones for our happiness.''

She was quiet when I held my hand out. '' so are you with us Bon, Bon.''

I smirked at her surprised look because of my name for. She looked at her grandmother who smiles at her and then to all our relief a small smile came on her face as she grabs my hand in silent promise but I was so happy that I pull her in my arms.'' you and I are going to be great friends.''

Stefan teases. '' if that's what you want.''

Lexi then warned her playfully. '' I seriously think you should consider his friendships this time around.''

I gave her an angry look. '' hey! I am quite a friendly guy ask broody over there.''

Stefan nodded his head and I gave triumphant look to Lexi.

Grams smile gratefully at them. '' thank you, Damon and Stefan, for caring about Bonnie so much and I promise you I will help you however I can.''

Rick clapped his hands excitedly.'' finally! So can someone tell me what is this plan? How are we going to get this Enzo guy out?''

Bonnie stiffen in my arms but I smile at her reassuringly. For the next hour, we discuss our plan in detail.'' I will help you guys.''

All of us scream no at once.'' but why?'' Bonnie ask

'' because it's dangerous and we want you to stay safe with Elena and Blondie. Don't worry Lexi will protect you.'' I told her.

Lexi huffed because she was missing all action.

'' don't worry my child I will go with them. I use to teach there so no one will suspect my visit.''

Stefan and I looked at each other in relief because now a powerful Bennett witch is on our side.

Bonnie looked a little sad so I hugged her.'' cheer up bon, soon you will meet your Prince charming.''

She finally smiled brightly at that.

'' good now let's rescue my friend.''We will deal with other things later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes.
> 
> Hope you like today chapter. Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	20. Mission possible .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission to rescue Enzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine. Please, please, please if you like my story or even reading it please send me your reviews and thanks to my followers.

Stefan P.O.V

Dear diary.

'' Today is the day we finally get Enzo back. In few minutes Damon, Lee, Rick, Sheila and I will leave for Richmond.

Lexi( even if she is not happy to stay behind) promised to look after girls and keep them busy until we are back for what Damon named (Mission possible) because now with Sheila on our side our rescue mission is possible. In fact, I am more hopeful for our future, now that she is on our side.

We talk long about upcoming events and she agrees that we will make plans about it once Enzo is saved and then we will deal with other matter starting with Anna.''

I finished writing my dairy and closed it and put it away.

Then I went downstairs and found the most unusual scene in the kitchen. Damon was making pancakes and Elena was decorating them with whipped cream and fruits. While Lexi, Bonnie and Caroline were all sitting and eating breakfast together. I really love when this house feels like home and it's all thanks to these people.

My brother was first to notice me as he announced. '' look, everyone! broody is up.''

I ignore him and went straight to where Caroline was sitting and sit down next to her.'' good morning Stefan. Look Damon makes pancakes for us.''

Bonnie moaned as she eats.'' and they are delicious.''She moaned and take another bite even Lexi was also enjoying eating pancakes.

I was about to take a bite from Caroline's plate when she pushed my hand away. '' I love you Stefan but there is no way I am sharing these delicious pancakes with you. Go get your own.''

I pouted and bring her close. '' but I want these. Please won't you share it with me.''

She sighs as if I am asking for a lot from her but then she started laughing and feed me pancake from her plate. After breakfast was finished Damon called me. '' Stefan if your breakfast is finished we should hit the road.''

He taps his watch and gave me a knowing look. Lexi and Bonnie both get tense but tried to keep their expression normal.

Elena wraps her arms around Damon's neck. '' it's a good thing you are helping your friend moving here, just come back soon. I miss you too much when you are away.''

Damon's eyes soften as he kissed her and I felt a kiss on my cheek.

Caroline caress my hair.'' she is right. I miss you too much that even shopping and planning can't keep my mind off you. So hurry back Mr Salvatore or else no more sleepovers for you.''

Both Lexi and Bonnie were giggling as our girls passed their orders to us.

Damon assured his girlfriend.'' don't worry we will be back before you can miss us.'' I agree with my brother. '' then maybe we can plan a trip for this thanksgiving.''

Girls squeal at this and Damon shook his head at me.'' come now Stefan before you offer plans for Christmas and new year.''

I quickly kiss Caroline goodbye and wave at girls then ran outside where Damon was waiting. We were about to sit when Bonnie ran outside and hug me tight.'' just be save and bring all of them back.''

She didn't need to say and I understood her completely. I hold her tight as I promised. '' don't you worry. we all will return home safely.''

'' you just stay relax on,bon and make sure our girl stays busy.''  
Bonnie smile at Damon.'' don't worry I am sure Care has already planned our day.''

They both look at each other as if they knew some secret that I don't know. '' what?'' I ask feeling little left out.

'' nothing for you to brood over. Now come Lee is waiting with Rick and Sheila for us.'' We waved Bonnie bye and she wishes us luck. Then Damon starts driving away from boarding house.

###########

Damon P.O.V

We reach Richmond before midday and as planned Sheila went inside Whitmore college to meet Dr Wes Maxfield and bring him to us.

While the rest of us wait at his place where he kept Enzo.

'' take these to Enzo and feed him as many bags as you can.'' I gave blood bags to Rick because only he can enter inside. We need Enzo to be strong in case something goes wrong.

'' Are you sure about feeding him? What if he attacked us? I know he was worried about our safety.

Stefan tried to assure him. '' don't worry those bars are laced with vervain so if he even tried to attack you he can't get past those bars. Just be careful and use a stick to pass blood bags and then come back. Once Sheila came she will handle him.''

He still looks doubtful so I passed him vervain injection. '' there you go. This will keep you safe.''He thanks us in a sarcastic way and left with bags.

Five minutes later he came back little shaken but unharmed.'' are you sure we came for him?''

Lee looked perplexed.'' why? is he not Enzo we came to save?''

Rick looked at us his eyes full of fear.'' that guy looked haunted. I mean from his face it seems like he don't care about freedom anymore but his eyes are of one who expected defeat a long time ago.''

Stefan looked at me as I felt shame and regret inside me. '' its all my fault. If I never abandoned him.''

Stefan make me look at him.'' don't! Don't start blaming yourself right now. Let's focused on getting him out safe, then you will have rest of your life making up to him.''

I tried to smile when we heard Sheila and Wes approaching.'' get ready, the show is about to begin.''

Sheila and Wes came into our view and she smiled at us before she turned to Wes. '' Dr Maxfield this is Mr Saltzman my friend he teaches in Duke and these are his students. In Dukes, he teaches Occults there. They are doing projects on vampires and Sarah Whitmore recommended your work to help their project. I really hope she informs you all about it. We don't want to waste your time.''

Damn, can someone gave her an Oscar for such a brilliant performance. As she keeps complimenting him. Wes was beaming with pride at her praise.'' yes Sarah mentioned about your arrival before she and Aaron left for London.''

Yes, she left with her nephew as soon as I meet her and tell her about my history with Whitmore. I would never tell Stefan that I didn't apologies as he instructed but instead make deal with her. I will spare their family life if she sold Augustine fate to me. Well, long story short, they are in London and we are here.

We smile with a hint of pride.'' well in the hour we have Augustine reunion and you all are invited but first come inside for private demonstrations.''

Great! we got two invites at once. Now, this I called great start.

We all went inside and he led us into dungeons where Enzo was sitting with his head held down. I stayed at the back so Enzo won't see me and reacts badly.

Enzo looked up as he smiles in interest.'' well, well reunion started early. Are they here for preview?''

Wes was angry so he took out a spray bottle as he threatened him.'' behave! They came to study you and if you won't corporate then there will be consequences for you.''

But Enzo starts laughing as he stands up and came as near as he can.'' what will you do with me that you are never doing before. Really surprise me please.''

We were silent as we saw him humiliate. Wes spray what I suppose vervain on him and it burned him but still, he laughed like a maniac.

Lee tried to interject.'' Dr that enough! ''

Sheila tried to reason with him.'' yes Dr we are here to study him please stop antagonize him.''

They all were disgusted by his treatment of Enzo even Ric was shaking in anger like me and Stefan.'' please stop. You are hurting him.''

Wes turned around and step towards Ric in anger.'' he is just worthless monster and nothing. I am treating him like he deserves.''

He took his gun out and shoot Enzo in the stomach with wooden bullets.

Before anyone of us could attack him we heard Sheila screaming in anger.'' you monster! ''

And then Wes started screaming and then fell down still clutching his head.

Stefan looked shocked as he screams. '' Sheila what are you doing?''Sheila smiles and waves her hands making Wes screams double. '' I am giving this monster taste of his own medicine. Go open that cage and free him.''

Ric find keys in Wes pocket and open Enzo cage who was still stunned with all this scene. Rick brings him outside and he looked at everyone when finally his eyes land on me.

'' Damon? ''He was looking at me as if he saw a ghost. '' hello mate!''

His eyes and face change and in next second he grabs my neck and pushes me into the wall. '' you! You!''

He never finished his sentence because Stefan snapped his neck. '' what injection won't work on him. Trust me this is easy. Now we can fill him with vervain.''

We agreed that Stefan was right beside our work is not finished yet.

Once he was vervained completely. We put him in my car trunk.  
Then went inside where Wes was scared for his life.'' kill me go on but you can't kill our work.''

We all smile as I lean down and look him in his eyes. '' we are not going to kill anyone except Augustine society.''

He looked confused as I started compelling him.

############

Stefan P.O.V

Wes was leading us into the building where Augustine reunion was going to happen. We can see many cars outside looks like every member of this society has come. Lee and Rick were pulling wrapped cage for today demonstrations. Sheila was silently chanting spells.

We all enter inside and everyone greeted Wes. Its look like they were waiting for his arrival because as soon we were inside the closed doors and windows and covered them with heavy curtains.

The room looks quite dark and only source of light was candles spread all around the room.

Ric and Lee placed the cage in middle and came towards us just as Wes start speaking.'' brother and sister today is a special day for Augustine society.''

We were served drinks by their member which we take from them and start drinking as Wes continues.'' but before I tell you why today is so special for you. I have a little demonstration for you.''

He pulled white sheets that covered the cage and everyone gasped at the vampire inside.

The person in the crowd looked confused as he asks. '' who is this Wes? He is not your regular subject.''

Wes smiles and looks at the cage and every one before he said.'' this is Damon Salvatore he was the vampire who burned down Augustine society almost fifty years ago and today he is back with a special presentation.''

People screamed at Wes as he opened the cage. Somehow they realized this was set up because when they tried to run away they were unable to move.

Sheila hurriedly warned us.'' you better get started. You guys have lot of ground to cover and I can only hold them for one hour.''

All of us look at each other as Augustine member were scared for their life. '' one hour is enough.'' I told her.

Damon smirked. '' more than enough. We will be free in half.''

Someone from crowd scream at us.'' we have vervain in our system.''

Lee laughed at him as he informed him.'' no you don't we had destroyed your supplies weeks ago. These are common wildflowers.''For emphasis he drinks his glass then changes his face.

It was then I told them about their fate. '' we are not going to kill you but compel each and every one of you to forget about vampires and Augustine society.''

Damon smirked at them as he patted compelled Wes.'' thanks to Wes all your work has now been destroyed and when we will finish compelling you Augustine society will be destroyed in your memory as if it never exist in the first place and from now on none of you will ever think about it again.''

They were stunned without magic because today Augustin society will be finished from its existence.

'' hurry up before someone came and our plan is ruined,'' Alaric yelled at them.

With that, we started compelling each and every one of them in this room.

As Damon said half-hour later people left their annual college reunion which has a huge fight when Wes makes a pass on another man wife. Needless to say, there will be no more reunion in fact from now on they won't even see each other faces as long as they shall live.

As for mission possible, well it was a huge success. Because as we left Whitmore Enzo was unconscious but safe in Damon car trunk.

Damon looked triumphant as he asks. '' ready to go home.''I smiled as he started his car. '' yes, let's take him home.''

He smiled and start driving because Enzo is finally coming home with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes.
> 
> Please If you like today chapter please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	21. Birthday surprise part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan's birthday preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character is not mine only my happy ending story belongs to me.
> 
> Please if you are reading my story then please review me and thank you to my followers who are reading my story.

Caroline P.O.V

I was always an early riser but that changes a little bit since I had start spending nights with Stefan. The reason is simple, that man won't let me sleep until I am completely satisfied with the pleasure he gives to my body. Hence my late night sleep makes me wake up late.

Today however I make sure to rise before him. It was easy because boys came home last night and thank God everything was done before their arrival.

I quickly make some waffles and grab a glass of Apple juice. I quickly make my breakfast tray and went back to Stefan's room.

He was still in deep sleep and look so peaceful that for a moment I change my mind about waking him up.

But then I mentally slap myself and went closer to him. I put the tray on the table and then lean down to kiss him.

For a few seconds his lips were unresponsive but then I felt them moving against mine as his hands grab my hair and start kissing me back. His lips moved hard and fast with mine and his hands were roaming all over my back. I was so gone in kissing him that at first, I didn't realize his hand pulling my shirt up but when I felt his hand on the skin of my back, I lifted myself off him.

Control yourself Caroline. Stefan looks confused by my reaction because usually, it's me who is trying to seduce him.

I bring out my best smile as I bring a tray in front of him. '' I have made breakfast for you and you are going to finish it while it's fresh. So no more making out until the content of this tray is finished.''

He smiled and pulled me close. '' you have made this breakfast for me but Why? is there is some special occasion?''

I kept my face normal as he asked me this question. He looked so hopeful that I almost break my will. Well almost. '' no, there is no special occasion it's just I felt bad because today I am leaving for three days to meet my dad and I won't be able to see you for few days, so that's why I make this breakfast as to make up little for my future absence.''

His face fell as he looked down. He looked really sad so I kissed his forehead and wrap my arms around his neck.'' come now broody. No more sad faces. Now please taste these waffles and praise my cooking skills.''

He looks little sad but still smiles for me as he started eating waffles praising me with each bite he takes.

After he went to take shower I went downstairs to find Damon and Elena.

When I saw them Elena was talking to Bonnie on her cell phone while Damon was trying to distract her as he keeps kissing her neck. '' Bonnie wait? Damon! Please let me talk to her.''

Damon rolled his eyes and snatched her phone away and put it on speaker. '' hey, bon, bon look I Will send Lexi there to help you out. Now scram and leave my girl alone until this madness starts tonight.''

We soon heard Bonnie reply.'' fine but send your credit card with her and you will have your deal. Agreed? ''

Damon scowl for a moment but then gives a dramatic sigh. ''fine. But if it got to max out I will hunt you down.''

Bonnie shriek.'' great I am so getting that new dress. Bye!''  
'' no dress! Hello? Hello? Damn! She hangs up on me.'' Damon scream in frustration.

Elena and I burst into laughter as he called Lexi.

Lexi came out and he threw her keys to her.'' what do you want Damon?''

Damon grab her arms and start pushing her towards the door.  
'' you are going to save my card from Bonnie Bennett and under no circumstance, she buys any kind of dress.''

He gave Lexi his card and she gave him wicked smile before she ran outside but still we heard her voice.'' we will buy two dresses instead of one.''

Damon growl and scream her name but she was gone. We were laughing so hard when he turned around his eyes were blazing.  
'' This is all your plan then explain to me why the hell I am paying for this stuff.''

I replied back calmly. '' because he is your brother.''

He opened his mouth to reply but shut it back with loud huff.

Elena then called him. '' come to Damon let me make it up to you.''  
His mood instantly got better and he was about to take her to his room when I called him.

'' don't forget. You are taking Stefan for lunch.'' I remind him.

He shudders a bit but then he said. '' great! Stefan choice of cuisine. Yummy!''He shudders again then left with Elena.

I was cleaning our dishes when I felt Stefan arms around me.  
'' please don't go today. Spend today with me and you can leave tomorrow.''

He started kissing my neck and I sigh because Stefan was trying to persuade me to stay with him today.

I took his arms away and turned around to face him in a serious face. '' please Stefan, I haven't seen my dad in a while and in few days I will be busy again with school stuff and miss mystic fall. Who knows when I will have time to visit him again.''

His face fell because he knows I am right. '' fine you can leave but just come back soon.''

I smiled and kissed him. '' I am still here for few hours, how about you and I make new pleasurable memories that will make this separation more bearable for us.''

His face lit up in the excitement and he carried me bridal style to his room to make new pleasurable memories.

Stefan P.O.V

Today is my birthday and usually, after a century of living it won't matter to me anymore but today when Caroline wake me with kiss and breakfast I hoped she remember my birthday and wish me but instead she told me that she is leaving today to visit her dad.

I don't know but I really feel sad because I was looking forward to spending this day with her but she doesn't even remember that today is my birthday.

Still she made few hours pleasurable for me as a parting gift and we make love until the time came when she had to leave me.

Sadly not only Caroline forgot about my birthday but Lexi left today to run some errands and only wish me through text.

What makes today worse was, the moment girls left today Damon started picking on me about my diet. He wants me to show him my way of hunting, and no matter how much I tried to ignore him he keeps provoking me. '' leave me alone Damon, go bother Rick or someone else.''

But he just smirks at me as he follows me in woods. '' sorry but Rick is on Enzo patrol and I can't go there because he will kill me.''

'' I wish.''

He ignores my whisper and carries on talking.'' and I am avoiding Lexi because as you foretold I had killed her today, soo?''

He trailed off because he is right. Today at least they should stay away from each other. '' then go bother Elena.'' I suggested.

He catches bunny and kisses the top of his head. '' she is with Blondie, helping her to pack for her trip to your father In law. I mean can't she pack herself.''

I ignore him because I also felt sad about her leaving me for a few days.

'' well she will call me once she is free and we can meet her at the grill.''That got my attention.'' we! What do you mean by we because I am not going to grill.''

Damon left the bunny and it ran away. '' Elena told me that Bonnie wants to talk with us. I guess she wants info on Enzo but can't ask in front of our girls. So that's why she asked Elena to bring us over at grill.''

I understood Bonnie reasons. Well it looks like I will get to spend my birthday with my brother and friends even when they don't remember it.

I hunt few rabbits while Damon makes a face of pure disgust. I was about to finish when Elena called him and as decided we went back to the boarding house to get our cars.

When we reach grill Damon was first to go inside and as I follow him when I heard.

'' surprise.''

the first thing I saw was Caroline running towards me as she jumped in my arms and then I heard her scream with everyone.

'' happy birthday Stefan!'' And then finally I get my birthday kiss from Caroline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> So this was part one of Stefan birthday hope you like it.


	22. Birthday surprise part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A great surprise and more surprises😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.
> 
> Please Send me your reviews and thank to my followers who are reading my story.

Stefan's POV 

I was feeling shocked, happy, emotional all at the same time.

Shocked because a few hours ago I had accepted that everyone close to me had forgotten about my birthday especially Caroline and Damon.

Happy because I was proven wrong by the same people because seeing all their smile even Damon smirk, made me realize this was all planned from the beginning and I knew who was the mastermind behind all this because seeing me quiet Caroline get nervous and she pulled me aside .'' Stefan I, I am so sorry for making you believe that we had forgotten all about your birthday, it's just I knew if it's up to you then you will refuse any kind of party and since this is your first birthday with me I really wanted to surprise you so.''

I cut her off as I pull her face for a kiss and that's why I feel emotional because I am thankful to redo these moments with Caroline as I should have in past but now I can do right by her and others.

I deepen our kiss and tried to show my love and gratitude in that kiss.

When we break apart so she can breathe her face was red but the eyes were confused. '' what that's for? ''

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. '' it's me showing you that how much I love all this, how much I love you.''

She looked so happy and relieved that I couldn't help as I claim her lips again but before we can make it deep, I heard my brother rudely interrupting us. '' will you both cut it out so I can enjoy my party which I so graciously spent my money on.''

Care glares at him and he looks seriously annoyed for some reason. '' what's your problem? It's not like you didn't know why you were spending your money. Besides like I told you before Stefan is your brother so sponsoring this party was your responsibility.''

I was amused at their bickering so I stay out of their fight.

Damon rolled his eyes.'' oh yeah? Then please explain to me why I had paid for Four designer dresses, I don't see my brother wearing them?''

What are they talking about? '' what? Why would you pay for four dresses?''

Damon scowls at me while Caroline, Elena, Bonnie and Lexi were laughing hard.

Bonnie quickly explain.'' Damon wants to spend some quality time with Elena while we all were supposed to work on your party. So Damon sends his credit card with Lexi as a bribe to keep Elena with him.''

Damon was now sending daggers with his eyes.

Lexi then proceeds.'' and because your brother is a generous sponsor we buy a dress for each one of us.''

I saw all four of them were wearing designer dresses.

'' Damon are you really angry that they bought me a new dress?''  
And just like that my brother turned into marshmallow as he saw Elena doe-like eyes. '' of course not, when did I ever say that?''

Girls scream at the same time. '' what!?''

Damon ignores them and pulls Elena for a kiss which soon started getting deep a few minutes later they break apart and Damon held her face adoringly. '' you can have my entire world Elena Gilbert and you won't hear single complain from me.''

Lexi's mouth opens in shock. I guess she never knew my brother soft side especially when it comes to Elena.

Caroline huffed'' well since its clear that no one is angry about expenses lets get this party started. ''

She grabs my hands and pulls me towards the cake.

My brother rolled his eyes as he saw Caroline giving me a knife.  
'' come on Stefan, make a wish.''

I looked at all of their faces and make a wish in my heart.'' I wish we all get our happy ending.''

I blew the candles and cut the cake giving a bite to Caroline, Damon, Elena, Lexi and Bonnie and then they all attack me as they rub cake all over my face.

After they were done covering my face in cake Caroline push me towards the bathroom and started wiping my face with wet tissues, once my face was cake free she wrapped her arms around my neck. '' enjoying your birthday so far Mr Salvatore?''

I kissed her lips and they tasted like chocolate cake. '' hmmm, actually I am looking forward to the part when I get to have you all by myself.''

Caroline makes a thoughtful face. '' well then let's get over with this birthday celebration first then you and we can have our own private celebration later.''

I pulled her closer that our lips were inches apart. '' how about you gave me a little preview about tonight celebration.''

She gave me a seductive look and trail her hands down my neck to chest to my stomach as she leans closer but instead kissing me she whispers in my ear. '' why spoil your surprise. Have some patience Mr Salvatore and I promised you won't be disappointed.''

She lightly bit my ear before leaving me in a haze.

I went outside and found the party at full swing. Damon and Elena were playing pool.

Bonnie and Caroline were talking with Matt.

I was about to go toward her when Lexi came over with shots in her hand.'' you need to have shots with me. Its tradition my friend.''We do shots together just like the old days.

'' if you live through today we can have these parties from now on.''Lexi cheers her glass with me.'' Damon is right Caroline is a good influence on you.''

I turned around and saw her and Bonnie walking towards us.  
'' that she is and I wouldn't change it one bit.''

Caroline came towards me and wrapped her arms around me.  
'' dance with me birthday boy.''

I groaned as Lexi went to play Bon Jovi song and Caroline and Bonnie pulled my hands.

Soon we all were dancing on my favourite songs even Elena made Damon joined us on the dance floor.

We were dancing so much and for the first time I was really enjoying my birthday all thanks to these people in my life and for the first time, I felt hope for my future.

############

Caroline P.O.V

All of us girls were tired and hungry from dancing so while we were sitting on the table

Damon and Stefan went to get us all burgers and fries.

Bonnie and Elena were talking about some English project and Lexi was texting someone which makes me realize. '' Lexi where is Lee and Damon's friend who they helped to move here?''

Bonnie and Elena stopped talking as I waited for her answer.

'' well Lee got held up at Ric apartment because they both were trying to fix drain pipes on their own which as usual got leaked more than before and right now plumber is fixing that pipe while those idiots were cleaning the whole apartment again.''

Bonnie laughed with her but looked nervous for some reason.  
'' so everything is okay there.''

Lexi smiled and nodded her head and for second a look of the understanding pass between them which I don't understand.

Elena looked interested'' so when are we meeting him?''

Lexi shrugs as she drinks her coke.'' soon I guess.'' she replies

At that moment guys came back with our dinner. While we were eating Stefan asked me. '' so what is the plan after this dinner?''

Damon smirked at us while girls were giggling. Apparently, they all heard his question.

'' well my mom has night shift and I already talk with her so you are spending tonight with me.''Stefan face lift up, he looked really happy about our sleepover. '' then hurry up! You promised me a present.''

I shake my head at his enthusiasm. For someone who doesn't like celebration he really enjoying his own birthday celebration.

The moment my last bite was gone. Stefan yell'' thank God.''

He grabs my hand and gave a quick thanks and bye to everyone then rushed us outside to his car.

He was driving like a maniac when I asked him.

'' Someone is in hurry?''

He looked at me his eyes darkened a little.

'' you have no idea.''

The moment we reached he was out of his car and pulled me out and carried me in his arms in bridal style.

He carried me straight to my room and closed my door as we step inside.

I can feel the same fire he was feeling as he unzipped my black lace dress.

'' you look so beautiful in black but I love your naked skin more than anything.''

He unhooked my black bra and laid us down on my bed. He then pulled my panties off my legs and just stare at me.

'' I really wish I can freeze this moment but then I want more moments with you.''

I gasp as he took my nipple in his mouth while his other hand played with my other nipple as he pinched them making them hard.

'' Stefan wait! Let me get your gift first.''

But he was long gone as he went down and start kissing and licking my core.

'' you taste so good everywhere.''

I tried again as I pulled his hair but he thought I was tugging his hair in passion and start licking me fast that soon I can feel my orgasm.

'' cum, baby let me taste you.''

If I was waiting for his command and soon came all over his mouth and he licked me like a man parched with thirst in the desert.

After I came from my high I saw him naked and spreading my legs open for him.

'' Stefan please listen to me.''

He was about to thrust inside me when he realized I want to talk with him.

I sat up and grab my gift from the table.

He held the square box then unwrapped his gift.

'' nice watch Caroline but it looks expensive and vintage. You don't need to buy me a gift. I am happy with what you guys did. What you planned for me was enough this is too much.''

I took a watch from his hand and make him wear it. It was a vintage Rolex watch.

'' This was my grandfather anniversary gift which my grandmother had given him.

She always told me that they loved each other more than anything and she gave it to me and told me to give it to my soulmate just like she did with hers because when you really love someone time finally had meaning in your life because each moment with your lover becomes special and that's why we always treasured it.''

Stefan was looking at me in wonder and then he touched his watch.

'' thank you, Caroline, for your love and this precious gift. I will treasure them both for as long I exist.''

And then we reached for each other at the same time and he thrusts inside me but moved slowly within me.

'' love you care, love you so much. ''

I moaned as he wrapped my legs around him.

'' love you too. Stefan, please keep loving me.''

He thrust hard when he heard my pleas.

'' you don't need to ask. I will always love you.''

He rolled his hips and I scream his name.

After a few more thrust, my stomach tightens again.

'' ah. Ah, Stefan.''

He understands and starts moving harder touching my g spot with every thrust he takes. He started rubbing my cilt and kiss my lips as he says.

'' cum with me, baby.''

Those words were enough for me as we came screaming each other names.

Stefan flips us over so now I was lying on top of him as we calm ourselves down.

Once I was able to speak I ran my hand over his chest and lift myself to look in his green eyes.

'' so Mr Salvatore. Your thoughts about today?''

He smirks like Damon and pulls me for a kiss as I feel him getting hard inside me.

'' best birthday celebration ever.''

And as we start moving again we know one thing, the celebration is not over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Hope you like part two of birthday surprise.
> 
> Please Send me more reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	23. Cousin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enzo finds out the truth and he was introduced as a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Stefan P.O.V.

Its been a week since my birthday and everything is calm in mystic fall and our lives.

We were still searching for Anna but we couldn't find her. Sheila can't track her without anything that belongs to her so our best bet is to wait for her to make any kind of contact. That's why Damon is spending more time at Elena place and keeping eyes on Jeremy.

But I know the real reason, he is avoiding confrontation with Enzo who is right now living at Ric's apartment under the watchful eyes of Ric, Lee and sometimes Sheila Bennett.

Damon and I are not allowed them because ever since his rescue he tried to kill Damon few times we went there and I was not allowed because I am Damon brother so naturally he assumes me as his enemy and won't even listen to one word without attacking me which always resulted in his neck snapping or Sheila putting him out with her magic.

So all three of them decided that Damon and I are not allowed until he is clam down enough to have a civilized conversation.

Well after a week we finally got called from Sheila that Enzo wants to talk with us.

As Damon and I were driving towards Ric place Damon looks quite apprehensive about this whole situation.

'' relax! Rick said he is calm enough and he asked himself for this meeting. Besides their will be five of us against him.'' I tried to assure him.

He scoffed at me as he parked his car. '' that didn't stop him plunging his hand inside me to rip my heart.''

I remember how he almost gets near to rip Damon heart out. '' but you are still alive.''

He stayed quiet and we went upstairs to Ric apartment.

Ric opens his door and we went inside to see Lee and Sheila were sitting on chairs while Enzo had a couch to himself.

Lee then informed us.'' Enzo promised that he will hear you guys out first.''We both raised our eyes at him in question.'' but if he is not satisfied by your story then he will kill Damon, that's his condition for this meeting.''

Damon was about to leave when I grab his arms. '' agreed.''

Enzo was smiling while Damon gave me a look of disbelief and betrayal.

Sheila shakes her head as she told us. '' I think it's for best. I mean its wrong to hold him captive by using my magic. At least this way we can reach for final conclusions.''

Ric and Lee both nodded their head in agreement, after all, it's their life that has been disturbed because of this Enzo watch as they make sure he won't kill himself.

Damon sighed as he said. '' fine, let's get this over with.''He went to stand with Ric as he pointed the only empty chair in the room.  
'' stage is your baby bro. Just make sure I leave this place alive.''

I rolled my eyes. My brother is one drama queen. I sat in front of Enzo and he was watching me with a dark look.

'' well, what I am about to tell you will sound crazy to you but trust me. Whatever I will tell you will be the truth and only truth.''

I hear Damon saying to Ric something about truth spell but I ignore him and focused on Enzo. '' I came back from future Enzo and this is me reliving and fixing my past.''

For the first time, his eyes show any kind of emotion instead of hurt and anger. He was looking at me with a dumbfounded expression.

Well here we go again

Damon P.O.V

It looks like I am living the same scene over and over because Enzo was feeling the same thing that rest of us felt who hear Stefan truth.

Loss and pain but also love and happiness.

But Enzo face was deep in sorrow as he discovers his terrible fate. After all who wants to live that life after years of suffering.

At that moment his pain was like my own as he looked at me with broken eyes as if he hoped that I will deny this truth.'' Damon, please?''

I couldn't hold it anymore as I went close to him. '' he is telling the truth mate, and I know you believe him just like me, just like all of us standing here.''

He stands up and steps away from me as he looked at Stefan.'' then kill me. After all, it's my fate. Kill me before I suffered more in my life.''

Stefan stands up and shakes his head. '' I can't kill you again Enzo and I won't let anyone either. We owe you and Bonnie so much that this time if we have to give up our happiness so you can have yours, we will do it.''

I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders. '' without even slightest hesitation on our behalf.''

He looked doubtful.'' so this is about some girl happiness.''

Sheila didn't like his tone. '' that some girl is the reason you are alive here you fool. The same girl who accepted you and care for you, without even seeing you. So you better watch what you say about my granddaughter.''

Enzo looked ashamed for what he said.'' I am sorry mam, but I don't mean any disrespect towards your granddaughter, I just, my life changes in these few hours. The girl I loved is dead by my only friend.''

Now it's my turn to look ashamed.

'' And I am just be told that I have suffered worse after leaving Augustine's and when I was close to finding the happiness I was killed by my best Friend brother, who had killed me before.''

Now it's was Stefan turns to be ashamed. '' Enzo, that's why I am here. This is not just my second chance but all of us, so take it and we promise you that you will find happiness this time.''

Enzo shakes his head and I know exactly what to do. '' lift the spell Sheila and gave Enzo his ring.'' I told her.

Enzo looks at me strangely but rest were looking at me like I have gone mad.

'' but, Damon? ''I cut her off and look straight at Enzo.

'' I will talk to Bonnie. I know I promised her that she will meet him today. That we will bring him home today. So if anyone is going to break her heart it's going to be me. Besides it's not his fault if he doesn't want anything to do with us.''

I step forward and held out my hand. '' you are free to go, mate. Maybe one day you will forgive me for all the pain I have given to you.''

He looked at me wearily than slowly take my hand for a quick handshake.

Sheila gave him his ring and throw a glare at my direction before chanting a spell.'' it's done, you can leave and I advise you to leave mystic fall.''

He nodded and went to walk outside but stopped at door.'' goodbye everyone and thanks for saving me. Goodbye Damon.''

I smile and nodded at him and then with last look he was gone.

For a moment there was a silent, then

Alaric began to yell at me.'' what the hell you did!?''

Lee agreed with him as he screams.'' are you out of your mind!?''

Even Stefan looked disappointed as he asks. '' what were you thinking?''

I rolled my eyes and sigh at their expression even Sheila looked angry and disappointed at me.

'' relax everyone, I know what I am doing trust me.''

They all gave me look which shows how much they all distrust me. So I decide to change the topic and start speaking in a loud voice. '' come now people lets go to boarding house girls are preparing dinner in honour of my best friend.''

I smirk at Ric and he still cringes when I say he is my best friend. '' oh come on! I know you love me. Now go and get a dress. Chop, Chop.''

He went inside his room to change while Stefan and Lee were still looking at me in disbelief so I tap my ear to make them understand and then speak loudly.

'' Ric hurry up girls are waiting for us.''He came all dressed in jeans and shirt and a brown leather jacket.'' I am ready. Why are you shouting.''

But I didn't answer him and left to go outside as they followed me.

And while we were sitting inside our car I felt someone watching us. '' let's go, everyone. Let's go home.''

I smiled to myself as I start driving to boarding house our home.

Bonnie. P.O.V.

I couldn't concentrate. I was supposed to set the table for dinner but instead, I was continuously checking my phone or looking towards at door but still no sign of anyone.

I straighten my green dress and touched my hair to make sure they look fine.

Lexi apparently noticed my fussing as she grabs my hand.'' stop fussing around. You look beautiful tonight.''

I smiled as she used her speed to set the table in seconds.  
'' Thanks, it's just I am so nervous. I mean how will you feel if you know your soulmate is coming to meet you.''

She looks at me with understanding. '' I guess that I will be a nervous mess, just like you.''

We smiled at each other and then we hear voices at the door.

We both went and saw Elena and Caroline were greeting Alaric while rest of them came inside.

'' where is Enzo?'' I whispered and Lexi shrug as we both went to greet Ric because I was supposed to meet him for the first time in front of Caroline and Elena.

I looked at Damon question while I shake Ric's hand.'' hi, I am Bonnie. I am their friend.''

He nodded at me and Elena pulled my hand to take me inside. When we heard Care voice. '' and who is this handsome. One of your friend?''

I turned around and gasp because Enzo was standing near the door and Stefan memories didn't do him any justice.

Our eyes met and for a moment I swear my heart stopped.

Elena looked curiously at him and then at Damon.'' well aren't you going to introduce him?''

Damon smile triumphantly and casually pull Enzo inside. '' everybody this is Lorenzo St John but we like to call him Enzo and well he is our cousin from umm our mother side.''

Enzo gave him a quick look but then smile at all of us.

Stefan greeted him with beaming smile. '' welcome home cousin. Now come inside girls have prepared dinner for all of us.''

They pulled him inside and then everyone left while I stayed behind him.

We looked at each other nervously and I guess he is as nervous as me.'' so you are Bonnie?''I nodded my head as I find my voice.  
'' so you are Enzo.''

He raised his eyes and then we start laughing because we sound so stupid.

We were still looking and smiling that we didn't notice Damon calling us. '' Bonnie bring Enzo for dinner, will you. You guys can talk later because he will be here. Am I right mate?''

Damon was smirking at us and Enzo looks at me.'' don't worry love, I will be here.''

I smiled at him and he offers me his arm.

I joined our arms and went with him and as we pass Damon he said to us. '' I told you that I will bring him home.''

Yes he did and I am really happy about it and from looking at his face I can say, so is he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Please if you like today chapter so please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	24. Desires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip to Cabin and Caroline questions Stefan desires for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.
> 
> Please Send me your reviews and thank you to my followers who are reading my story.

Stefan P.O.V

I was cutting wood for tonight bonfire and from distance, I can hear Damon and Ric arguing at the lake about a correct way to catch a fish.

While girls were gathered around Enzo and Lee who are playing guitar and violin to impress all the girls.

I take a pile of wood inside the cabin then join girls at porch when Caroline ask. '' Stefan what musical instrument do you play? We know Damon can play the piano.''

I pulled my girlfriend in my arms as I sat next to her. '' well I also play the piano because Damon and I have learned it together and then I learned to play the guitar when Lexi and I became Bon Jovi fans.''

Lexi giggles as she told them.'' yeah and you are forgetting your crazy Drum skills.''Leave it to her to embarrass me.

Caroline looked impressed as she begged. '' Please baby, you have to play for me once we get back home.''

I sigh in defeat.'' anything you want Care.''

She beamed and kiss me quick before she turned her attention back to hear the music.

Damon and Ric came back with full of fishes in the bucket in their hands. Elena makes space for her boyfriend. '' come to Damon sit, your cousin is so much talent and Lee is great too.''

Damon sat down next to her and Ric took seat left beside him.  
They have finally become the friends they were supposed to be. In fact, Damon, Ric, Enzo and Lee (much to Lexi dismay ) has become a regular drink group at the mystic grill and their business is booming because of these four.

Caroline them turned to'' so, Ric what kind of instruments do you play? ''

I felt tense when she talks to him so sweetly and pulled her little tightly in my arms.

Damon and Lexi both noticed this and rolled there eyes at annoyance.

'' no, no I am History geek and music is not my thing.''Damon laughed and offer him a beer. '' exactly that's why you are going to start teaching these kids history after thanksgiving break.''

He nodded and drink his beer.

Elena beamed at him. '' its cool you will be teaching us. I mean we will call you Mr Saltzman and you are my boyfriend best Friend so I think you will be a little soft towards us.''

Ric laughs at her and shakes his head. '' of course not. I will treat you like the rest of my students.''

Damon pulled her closer and tell her in a serious face. '' and baby if he gave you detentions then I will punish you myself. We can totally role play as a student teacher in his classroom.''

He choked on his drink and point his finger towards him. '' absolutely not. You won't do any such thing, especially in my class.''

Damon scoffed at him and kiss Elena neck.

Enzo being to tease him further. '' don't be a spoiled sport. I really like this idea and we are your friends, we deserve little favour.''Enzo looks at Bonnie and she blushed hard at his words.

Ever since they met they are getting closer and always flirt with each other, although they haven't even tried to talk about dating everyone who can see them can feel their chemistry.

Lee agreed with him.'' Enzo is right in fact I just planned when I will use your class to spend quality time with my girl.''

Lexi looks surprised and confused at him.'' but we don't go there.''

Lee winked at her as he says.'' exactly. We can break-in at night.''

Lexi smiles brightly and pulled him for a kiss.

Alaric gave everyone disgusted look. '' you people are mad and under no circumstance, I will let you guys violate my class.''

Damon and Enzo face fell as Ric get up and took another beer for himself. '' I am going to take a nap. See you guys tonight at Bonfire.''

He went inside and we burst to laugh at his reaction.

Caroline mused as she watched his retreating form.'' poor Rick. I can't believe you guys tease and lie him about using his classroom for a role play scene.''

They all look at her face so I tried to clear her confusion.'' umm, Care they were teasing but not lying.''

A look of wonder spread on her face but then she looked at me and got this angry look on her face.

With a huge huff, she got up and left.

'' Caroline? ''

I turned around and girls were looking at me with sympathy while guys were shaking their head at me.

'' what? What have I said? ''

Damon was the one who tells me straight.'' nothing, that's what you did. You are an idiot.''

I was about to say something when Lexi glare at me.'' seriously Stef goes to her and fixes this before you ruined our thanksgiving trip.''

Elena and Bonnie both nod their head. I guess everyone knows what the problem is except me.

So I went upstairs to our room well Caroline's room but we are sharing it.

She was standing by Window and I know she heard me when I closed the door but still, she won't turn around to face me.

'' Care, baby, what had I said that upset you this much!?''

She turned around fast and her golden hair mesmerized me for second but then I look at her angry face. '' unbelievable! You don't even know what you did or should I said didn't say down there.''

Huh, what I didn't say. '' can anyone please tell me what I didn't say that is making you so angry at me?''

She makes what I think a growling sound as she steps towards me. '' are you man Stefan!?''

It was my turn to be angry so I step closer and raised my voice to match her. '' what kind of question is this? Of course, I am a man.''

I can't understand why she is behaving like this. '' then tell me what do you feel about me?''

I tried to calm myself as I answer her. '' I love you Care, I thought you know that.''

But she threw her hands in frustration and grab my shirt to pull me closer. '' Stefan, I didn't mean your feelings emotionally. I meant your feelings physically towards me. Do you find me desirable? Don't you have any passionate lustful fantasy for me like those guys were talking about?''

My mouth opened but no sound came out of my mouth.

Caroline look sadly at me and step away from me. '' forget about it, Stefan. I guess you don't feel the same desires for me as I always felt for you.''

She was about to leave me when I grab her arm and pulled her towards me. My voice sounds strange to even my own ears when I said. '' Don't find you desirable, Huh!?''

She looked at my face quietly. Our breathing and her heartbeat sped up as I walked her back towards the bed.

'' Stef, Stefan I don't want to talk about this.''

My hands did quick work on her zipper and I pulled down her dress. She was wearing a pink colour bikini and bottoms she wore earlier when we were swimming in the lake this morning.

with one more step, we fall on the bed and she gasps as she holds me tightly. '' Stefan!''

But I pulled on her strings and minute later she was naked beneath me.'' Shh, let me show you my desires for you.''

She moaned as I kiss her and explore her mouth for a few minutes.

'' I desire your pink lips which taste like strawberries.''I licked her lips and pulled away to kiss her face.

' I desire this face that is more beautiful than the moon itself and your

Sea like eyes and your rosy cheeks and your hair which has more shine than Sun.''

I trailed my lips down her neck and kiss her there for a while.

Caroline moaned as she asks. '' Stefan why?''

I bit her lightly before looking into her eyes. '' because you have doubt about my desires for you and I am going to tell you how much I want you. How much crazy you make me with desires and lust I have for you.''

I bit her neck harder to leave a mark.

'' so where was I. Ah, I desire your long neck because it gives me lot of room to leave my mark on you. So all the other guys who found you desirable can see for themselves. That who do you belong to.''

Caroline was breathing harder as she holds my head which was now kissing and sucking on her breast. I took my time suckling each one of them while my hand massage her other breast.

'' And these drives me crazy with lust because they taste so good and felt like they were made just for my hand. Just like the whole of you is made only for me just like I am made for you and only you.''

I kissed her lips slowly and felt her tears on my cheek. '' oh Stefan, I, I am so sorry.''

I pulled her in my arms and wipe her tears from her face.  
'' well, your tears on your beautiful face are not at all desirable.''

She pouts at me and pulled my shirt off me.'' what are you doing miss Forbes? I am not done telling you how much I desire you.''

But she pulled my jeans and boxer off and throw it away. '' how about you show me rest of it instead.''

I kiss her and trail my hands down her body. '' are you sure baby?''

She nodded her head and that was enough for me as I slip inside her with one thrust.

'' yes! Oh, Stefan.''

I slowly thrust inside her while keeping my lips attach to her lips or her skin. '' never doubt my feelings for you. I am in complete love and lust with you and from now on I promised that you will never feel insecure about our love again.''

She holds me tighter and came hard with a loud scream. '' fuck! Stefan!''

I soon followed her after few thrust.'' so? Did I convinced you?''

She laughed and kissed me hard on my lips.'' so convinced.''

And seeing her smiling with full of pride and confidence in our love is another desirable thing about her but I will tell her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter next chapter will be bonfire. please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	25. Bonfire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Elena talked about her insecurity and call from Grams made Bonnie worried for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Caroline P.O.V

I was looking at Stefan as he was helping guys to set wood for the bonfire.

I can't believe I doubt Stefan today when he has proven his love for me so many times.

Elena called me. '' Hey Care, what are you thinking so hard about. Is everything okay between you two?''

I shake my head and went to sit on a chair and Elena sat next to me. '' its just today I had fight with Stefan. I mean Stefan is so different than other guys but me being insecure took it as if he doesn't feel me desirable.''

Elena face change in understanding. '' oh, Care. Stefan is quite and reserve type of guy. Just because he didn't flaunt his attractions for you so much doesn't mean he doesn't think about you that way.

Trust me we all can feel the love that radiates from two of you.''

I look at Stefan and he looks so perfect and handsome that I finally confess what has been in my mind. '' Elena. I think I don't deserve a guy like him and after how I react today it's just proved it more.''

Elena's face went pale as she realized what I am saying. '' please Care. Don't say what I think you are about to say.''

I looked surprised as I realize what she took the meaning of my words. '' relax Elena, it's not what you think it is. I was just saying that now I have to up the ante and be the best girlfriend he really deserves.''

Elena laughed lightly and I smiled at her. '' sorry, I was just being silly.''

I held her hand. '' no, you are not silly. It's just you caring for the people you love and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that.''

Elena didn't say anything and we hugged each other tightly.

When night fell and bonfire started it was magical.

To be surrounded by so much love and one of that love belongs to me as Stefan pulled me in his lap and I couldn't help myself.  
'' I love you, Stefan Salvatore.''

He smiled as he leans in to kiss me. '' I love you so much Caroline Forbes and one day in future if you will have me then I will make you Caroline Salvatore.''

My breath hitches and I feel my eyes go wide. '' are you, proposing me?''

He shakes his head and quickly kisses me. '' more like pre-proposing to you. I know we have lots of years ahead of us but I want you to know that you are it for me. One day who knows when but I will put a beautiful ring on your finger and make you mine.''

He was rubbing his finger on my ring finger and for a moment it really felt heavy.

I want to say so much but instead, I wrapped my arms around him and pull him for a kiss and poured all my love in that kiss.

Damon, as usual, interrupted our sweet moment. '' hey! Cut it out, come to Blondie, Let's shows this loser how to dance.''

He didn't even wait for an answer as he pulled me up and start dancing with me around the fire.

Lexi rolled her eyes. '' you call that dancing watch this.''She starts moving her hips in the beat of the music.

Soon all of us start dancing and even pulled Alaric who danced awkwardly with us.

After we were tired of dancing we start roasting marshmallows.  
Damon hummed in appreciation as he pulled Elena close in his arms. '' Ummm, they are so soft and sweet just like you.''Elena blushed as he feeds her marshmallows and kisses her lips.

'' gross.'' Lexi shudders but smiles when Lee feeds her.

I looked around and saw everyone was so happy to be here, for some reason it felt right to be among these people.

They feel close to me, like my family.

Bonnie P.O.V

These last few days have been the best days of my life.Especially since Enzo came in my life.

For now, we are taking things slowly but the way we flirt with each other. I think he will ask me out soon.

Even now we are sitting close while the rest of couples has their arms wrapped around each other as we enjoy a bonfire. Still, it's enough for me. At least he is trying. '' what are you thinking love?''

I always felt pleasure when he called me to love.'' nothing just glad to be here.''

I wanted to say here to be with you but for some reason, I didn't say it but the way he was looking at me tells me that he understood the hidden meaning behind my words. '' I to love. Me too!''

We were unconsciously leaning towards each other when my cell phone starts ringing.

'' it's Grams, umm excuse me.''

He smiled as I get up and went inside the cabin.  
'' hey, Grams. Happy thanksgiving. We miss you here.''

She was silent for a while.

'' Grams? Are you okay?''

It was then she started to speak in a worried tone. '' Bonnie you guys have to come home soon. I found Anna and we talk about everything that is going to happen but we need Stefan here to convince her. So please come home as soon as possible.''

Happiness fades from me as I heard that. '' okay we will come as soon as possible, bye Grams.''

She said bye and hang up. I turned around and saw Enzo standing behind me. The moment he looked at my face he realized something was wrong because he pulls me in his arms.  
'' what's the matter love? Why Ms Bennett wants us back home?''

I didn't say anything and hold him tight. From Windows I can see all my friends looking calm and happy. '' she found Anna and she needs some convincing so we need to go home and meet Anna.''

Enzo was silent for a moment. '' don't you worry love. Stefan will convince her just like he did to all of us.''

I look at his face and asked him the question that scares me most. '' what if he can't convince her? I can't lose my Grams.''

He looked at me with furious eyes. '' you won't because I am an Augustin Vampire and if anyone tries to hurt you or your love one, well I will show them the true meaning of torture.''

I never felt rush of excitement as I felt at his protective words.  
'' kiss me. Please just this once. I won't ask more from you ever.''

He without any delay pulled me for a kiss and for a few moments it was just us and no one else.

We finally break apart but he still held my face tenderly in his hands."Bonnie, you can ask for everything and I will give it to you.''

I took courage from his words as I touch his cheek. '' you, I want you Enzo.''

He smiled and touched my lips lightly. '' then take me, Bonnie. I am yours.''

And we kissed each other again sealing that deal with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	26. Deal with Anna.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met Anna and offers her a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.
> 
> Thanks to my followers And lots and lots of thanks to scarlett2112. Your advice really help me a lot and it's encourages me to write more better.

Stefan P.O.V

We have arrived at Mystic Falls and I am driving so I can drop Caroline at her house.

We left in the early morning after Sheila's call. It kind of ruined our plan because Damon and I had decided to tell girls truth about us during this trip but fate had other plans and now we have to deal with Anna first.

I looked at Caroline and she was looking ahead but I can tell she was in deep thought.

'' will you tell me what is going on inside your pretty head?''

She finally looks at me and gave me a small smile and hold my hand in her hands.

''Its just I am sad that our trip got cut short.

I know its right to leave early because Bonnie Grams is sick. I just wish that we were still there.''

I bring her hand to my lips and kiss back of her hand.

''I understand and trust me if it's in my control then we will be still there but hey! we can go to New years together and celebrate it someplace alone.

Anywhere you want and I promise I will take you there.''

Her face lit up and I know she is already planning our new year trip in her mind.

When we reach her home we saw Liz coming outside dressed in her uniform.

Caroline looked shocked seeing her mom dressed for duty. We got out and went towards her.

''Mom it's thanksgiving holiday please tell me you are not going on duty on your days off.''

Liz just gave us a tired smile.

''Cops don't get off from their duties and besides, there had been another animal attack and to top it all John Gilbert is back to make my life living hell.''

John is here this is not good news at all it's mean we have to take care of Anna as soon as possible.

Liz waves at us and was about to get in her car when she turns around.

''Stefan tell Damon to meet me.''

I nodded my head and then she drives away.

Caroline was still looking at the road.

''She works way too much and I don't understand why she is friends with your brother? ''

I shrug and she takes my hand.

'' are you staying? ''

I stare at her quietly because I can't decide.

'' Umm, since our hunting plan got to cancel, Damon is taking us out for boys night.''

Her face fell and for reasons, I already know I couldn't see her like this.

'' hey I can stay till the evening is that okay ''

She nodded excitedly and start walking us towards her house.

Once we reach inside she pushed me towards her couch and start attacking my lips and neck.

'' Care what? ''

She put her hand on my mouth to silence me and then straddled my lap.

'' We never did it on this couch and I think it's against boyfriend/girlfriend hook up code.''

My hands start roaming against her thighs covered in blue jeans.

'' code hu? Well, now we can't break that.''

I lean in to kiss her while my hands pull her jacket off her.

She kissed me back eagerly and pull my jacket off me and ripped open my shirt sending button flying everywhere. She stopped kissing me as she pulls my ripped shirt off me.

''Oops! Sorry about your shirt but its a good thing that your bag is still in your car.''

She was smiling slyly at me as she brings my face for another kiss.

Seeing she was busy kissing me I ripped her purple top apart and felt pleasure when she gasped against my mouth.

She pulled away and look at me in mock anger.

''Stefan Salvatore that was my favourite top!''

I laugh and kiss her breast through her black bra.

'' well its good thing we are at your house and I will replace your shirt like I always do.''

She blushed as she remembers how many shirts we have ruined during our lovemaking.

'' shut up.''

she claims my lips again and starts kissing me passionately.

I was on a verge of falling apart and we were still making out.

'' Care, baby, stand for me so I can take these off?''

She realized what I am saying and moved to stand in front off me. She was shaking little, her skin was flushed red. Her curl turned wild during our passion. My hands unconsciously went to grab her waist as I bring her closer.

'' beautiful.''

Her eyes darkened as I kiss her stomach and unbuttoned her jeans.

'' Stefan please?''

I pulled her jeans and panties off her while she took her bra off her body.

I was about to pull her on my lap when she sank down on her feet.

''Now my turn.''

She took my shoes off and unbuttoned my jeans pulling them along with my boxers.

Once we were naked she climbs back on my lap and straddles me again bringing her wet core near my aching cock.

We both groaned as we felt each other.

''Care take me inside you.''

She kissed my lips then trail her lips to my ear as she said in a slow but sensual voice.

''With pleasure.''

She grabs me in her soft hand making me hiss at her touch. She pushed me inside her making us scream words I am sure we can't understand.

She starts riding me hard and fast and part of me really love her when she takes me like this.

'' that's it, baby, ride me well, fuck! you are so tight like this .''

I start kissing her and thrusting my hips up inside her brushing her sweet spot at every thrust. My lips attached her breast and she screams in pleasure.

'' Ahhh! Ahh! Stefan, I am Cumming!''

My one hand went down to rub her cilt and soon she clenched around me taking me with her.

'' Fuck! Care! Fuck!''

She screamed my name and drop like a rag doll while I gave a few more trust to ride my orgasm down.

After a few minutes, we would probably look like tangled limbs.

Her stomach grumbles and I start laughing hard.

'' looks like you are hungry? ''

She slapped my chest tiredly.

''It's your fault now go make me something. After all, I just gave you ride of your life.''

I laughed and kiss her cheeks before gently laying her down.

She bit her lips as I get up and stretch myself.

''You are beautiful man Stefan Salvatore.''

My eyes darkened as I saw her naked, flushed and little sweaty from our lovemaking and I shake my head so I won't jump on her again.

'' no, miss Forbes, no more rounds for you until you are fed. I don't want to explain to Liz why is her daughter pass out because she can't keep her hands off her beautiful boyfriend. Can you imagine Liz face when she heard how much crazy sex maniac her daughter is?''

Her eyes widened and she grabs a cushion to throw at me as I ran inside her kitchen.

I can still hear her words though.

'' Shut up!''

###########

Damon P.O.V.

Elena was moaning my name as I slowly move my hips inside her.

What can I say she convinced me to stay for lunch and maybe she asked her aunt to bring peach cobbler for dessert so I bribe Jeremy to go with her and no I didn't need to compel kid so I can make her sister scream my name. Few dollars and house were empty, giving me a few hours to have some alone time with my girl before I have to turn back in reality.

'' fuck baby! you are so wet, so tight.''

She bit her lip and arch her back as she screamed.

'' Damon! I, I am close.''

She was clenched around me her tight pussy was driving me insane as I start fucking her faster and kiss her lips to cover her loud moans.

Her bed was banging to the wall as we thrust our hips hard in each other.

My sweet innocent girl is a wild cat inside sheets or well wherever I take her and I loved her more Every time she loves me like this. My perfect match in each and every way.

After mind-blowing orgasms and another one at Shower, she left me to dress with a quick kiss.

I was just about to button my shirt when I heard angry voices.

I went down and saw Elena looking angrily at some guy.

He looks at me and saw my shirt still opened before turning her attention back towards Elena.

'' does Jenna knows you bring guys to your bedroom when you are alone.''

I growl at his word but Elena was already speaking in a harsh voice.

'' he is my boyfriend and he is always welcome in this house. You, on the other hand, came here unannounced.''

But he just smiled at her and I really don't like this man.

''But its thanksgiving and I don't need an invitation to come at my brother's house and to meet my family.''

He was about to leave when he looked at us again but his eyes stay on me most.

'' Elena about the invitation, be careful who are you inviting. These are dangerous times after all.''

For some reason, his words were for more my benefit than her and he left leaving me to deal with my angry girlfriend who told me as soon he left.

''I hate uncle, John.''

I pulled her in my arms and I have to agree with her.

''I too baby, me too.''

###########

Stefan P.O.V

We were waiting in the same woods near my house. Damon was filling us in about his encounter with John Gilbert.

Rick was the one who finally asks.

'' So this means that Isobel will come here soon and that Katherine woman is making her move.''

I shake my head.

'' Not until tomb is opened and everyone is dead, only then Katherine will show her face.''

Damon was searching for Anna before he says in low voice.

'' That's why we need Anna out of this so we can deal with John and Isobel.''

Sheila was quite but nodded her head.

She closed her eyes for few seconds and then she opened them to see us all.

'' She is coming I can feel her. Be prepared.''

Those words were enough. Enzo came in front of Bonnie as if he is shielding him.

Rick and Damon both were standing on either side of our group while Enzo and I stand with Bonnie and Sheila.

Lexi is guarding Caroline house while Lee is guarding Elena house.

We can't take risks where Anna is involved.

Soon we saw her coming towards us with two men who thanks God do not belong from here and looked older vampire.

Anna looked at us with her calculative eyes.

'' Quiet a welcome Salvatore's.

I guess you never forget your Southern hospitality. Although I was hurt when you kill my local vampire Logan fell or when your witch stopped me when I was about to turn Ben ''

I looked at Sheila with gratitude.

I never wanted to kill Ben and Sheila just save him from that fate.

Damon steps forward and looked at Anna dangerously.

'' Enough with pleasantries. We know why you are here and before you start lying we also know Katherine the bitch of five centuries is outside. So please save your breath.''

She was shocked and disappointed I guess Katherine was her trump card.

She looked at me this time.

'' well, that explains why you both have moved on. Well good for you guys but I still want my mother back. ''

Enzo growled and I know he wanted to kill her but Bonnie hold his arms tightly.

'' Enzo, please. Let them talk first about our deal.''

Enzo calms down little but didn't let his guard down.

Anna, on the other hand, is now looking at us strangely.

'' deal? what deal?''

It was my cue.

'' we will tell you all about it but first, you have to hear me and trust me what I am about to tell you is truth and only truth.''

Damon and Rick both rolled their eyes but I was focusing on Anna who looked hesitant but nodded her head.

Damon smirked at me.

''Here we go again.''

After a few hours, Anna's face resembles the same as everyone who heard my story before and I can still see that it affects Bonnie and Enzo most.

Anna was trembling in tears as she looked at me.

'' So if I got her out we will die. My mother and I are not going to survive? ''

She falls on her knees crying hard as she accepts her fate.

All of us were standing awkwardly even her companion who I guess we're not expecting this outcome.

Finally Sheila sigh and went towards her and at that moment I start respecting her lot more than ever because she pulled Anna in her embrace and start saying soothing motherly words to a centuries-old vampire who looked like sixteen years old.

'' Now Anna please don't cry. All is not lost and most of the people here are living proof of that. We all are here on the path of redemption to achieve our happiness. This is our second chance and it could be yours too if you agree to make a deal we will offer you.''

Anna finally stopped crying and now watching us with her full attention.

Sheila nodded at me as she helped Anna to stand.

'' So as I told you if we opened tomb now not only Sheila will die but all of the captives including you and your mother will die along with them.''

Anna nodded her head in understanding.

'' Okay, I trust you are telling me the truth. So what is this deal you are offering?''

I took a deep breath as I continued.

'' you can open tomb but only when Bonnie is an older and stronger witch. Trust me Bonnie powers will surpass any witch or warlock. I had seen her do incredible magic and she had defeated many powerful warlocks, witches and vampires and many other creatures you can think of.

So that's our deal take it or leave it.''

She was stunned at our dealership and the more she thinks the tenser we get.

Finally, she looks at Bonnie and Sheila.

'' I need a guarantee that in next few decades you will get my mother out.''

Sheila looks at her long and hard. Then she took that broken crystal locket from her pocket and hold them tight in her hand. I smelled blood and Damon and Enzo were looking at her wearily.

When she opened her Palm the locket was repaired but now look red and Anna gasped because she realised that Sheila's blood was now inside that Crystal locket.

Sheila passes that locket in Anna's hand and holds her hand as a promise.

''This locket is key to open that tomb and it's now filled with Bennett blood. A promise to you that a Bennett witch will help you in next few decades and if we broke our word then our family will Perish because Bennett witches don't break their promises and we are quite famous about it. ''

She smiled at her and to our relief, Anna smiled back and put her hand on her hand sealing this deal silently.

'' thank you. Well, I have waited this long, at least now I have hope that I will see my mother again.''

She looked at me and I smile at her.

'' Thank you, Anna.''

Bonnie finally came a little closer.

''Thank you and I will keep my promise.''

Anna smile at her.

'' well, then I will see you in few decades.

Thanks for telling me everything and giving me this deal.

I guess this is goodbye for now .''

She waved goodbye at us and with the last look left with her companion and locket.

A second later Bonnie rushed into her Grams arms who were crying for their first victory.

Enzo, Damon and Rick were laughing in relief.

I was watching this scene with my own happiness and then both Sheila and Bonnie looked at me with tearful but happy eyes.

They both whisper the same words at the same time.

''Thank you.''

And finally, a tear fell from my own eyes but they knew it was a tear of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . Please Send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	27. Founder day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline teaches Stefan to dance they end up in an awkward situation. Damon has a face-off with John Gilbert.

Caroline P.O.V

For as long as I can remember I have always dreamed about two things most in my life. One fell in love with my Prince charming and two to win the title of Miss Mystic Fall.

But never in my wildest dreams, I had thought that my chances of winning will be turned bleak by my very own Prince charming who is being difficult about our dance routine as he can't keep his hands to himself.

'' Stefan knock it off! This is a traditional dance that specifically requires no touching at the start and you will get me disqualified if you won't keep your wandering hands to yourself.''

Stefan lifts his hand in surrender and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'' Okay, I will behave myself.''

I folded my arms across myself and his eyes momentarily darkened before he smiles at me.

'' I give you my word no more distractions until this practice is over.''

I sighed and played music again.

We started dancing again and this time thank God we had it finished and perfected each step.

After music end, I clapped my hand and jumped in his arms to kiss him.

'' Thanks, Stefan for being my escort and learning those step even when you knew them.''

He kissed me sweetly and pulled me toward the couch.

He laid me down and hover above me as he touches my cheek.

'' Care? After pageant is over will you go out with me someplace alone.''

I didn't understand and he was making it more difficult when he keeps kissing my lips.

I pushed his face away so I can look into his eyes.

'' Stefan we still have school and then soon afterwards I have to start preparing for the parade.''

His face fell and he was wearing that worried look I know so well.

'' Give me one day alone with you Care please and I will even volunteer to help in preparation for the parade.''

Wow! Stefan Salvatore is volunteering willingly, well something really important is going on.

'' Okay, one day but that's all you will get and you will help me in preparation.''

He didn't let me finished as he claimed my lips again and I forgot whatever I was supposed to say.

We make out in his couch for a few minutes but the second I felt his hands creeping under my dress I pulled away from his lips but he went down to attack my neck leaving me breathless.

'' State, Stefan, baby we can't start this now. I have to go for my dress fittings and then picked your suit too. Please, baby, I can't right now.''

I was moaning to deaf ears apparently because his hands and lips were not stopping at all.

His hands cupped me through my panties and I scream hard as he slipped his fingers inside me.

He looked at me triumphantly as he curled his fingers and start stroking my inner walls.

'' you don't want to leave me or you wouldn't be so much wet like this.''

He started thrusting his fingers faster and deeper while kissing my neck leaving my mouth to moan and scream whenever he touched my sweet spot.

Soon I came around his fingers chanting his name over and over again until I can't speak anymore as I tried to calm my breathing.

Stefan was looking at me adoringly and I couldn't stop myself.

I grab his head and pulled him so I can kiss his lips when we heard screams.

'' Oh my God! ''

Stefan and I both looked at the same time at the horrifying faces of Bonnie and Elena while Enzo and Damon were looking at us amusingly.

Damon smirked and pointed his hands in displaying sort of way.

'' Nice, who needs porn when they can watch live action in their living room.''

Stefan makes what I think growling sound as he took his hands away from me and pulled my dress down to cover my legs.

We both get up from the couch to face them and my poor friends who still had covered their eyes with their hands.

'' It's alright girls, We are decent.''

They finally looked at us and they were blushing like me.

Their eyes got wide and they averted their faces.

Damon was laughing hard and Enzo pointed at us.

'' You might need to hide those love bites.''

I gasped and Damon looked down at Stefan.

'' You should do something about your problem, it's looking angrily at us.''

I looked at Stefan but he was looking down and then ran from room cursing Damon in every word in the history of cursing leaving three mortified girls and two amused Jerks behind.

I quickly wear my jacket to cover myself and looked at girls who were as embarrassed as me.

'' So I, I have to go. You know dress fittings. Umm, tell Stefan bye from me, okay bye.''

I grabbed my bag and ran before any of them especially Damon can say anything but still, I hear Damon voice as I reached to the door.

'' Wear scarf that jacket is not hiding your neck.''

I closed the door with a loud banging voice and get in my car to drive away from the biggest humiliation in the history of humiliation.

###########

Damon P.O.V

I shake my head in laughter as I heard the door shut and then Blondie drives away.

Enzo was watching me with the knowing look because we heard their voices way before we enter the house and it was fun when we send girls inside ahead of us to witness their friend's so-called practice session.

My poor girl is still so red from this whole episode.

'' I can't believe we saw them going at it in the living room.''

We tried to hold back our laughter because Bonnie was a little shaken too.

'' well, they thought they were alone but still, I can't imagine getting caught like that.''

Stefan appeared (freshly showered by looks of it) just in time and he looked angrily at me and Enzo.

''Girls would you mind if I have a word with my brother and cousin in private.''

Both girls were eager enough to leave his presence. Poor girls can't even look at him without getting embarrassed.

Elena pushed Bonnie towards stairs as she looked at me.

'' we will be upstairs, Bonnie will help me getting dressed for founder day. Call me when we are ready to leave.''

They then disappear upstairs leaving us behind to face my brother who looks like in his ripper mode.

'' You two are biggest jerks in the history of jerks! You guys knew we were together and still, you send them inside .''

Wow if looks could kill we both would have been killed by now.

Enzo was enjoying this as much as I am because he tapped Stefan shoulder which he shakes it away angrily.

'' sorry mate but we thought you would have heard us coming in.''

I nodded my head seriously.

'' Ya, I mean you can hear us coming didn't you?''

My brother looked down as he rubbed his hero hair in frustration.

'' I would have heard you people but I was distracted at that moment. You know how it is?''

We both nodded solemnly, I mean it's better Stefan thinks this whole fiasco as an innocent mistake then our thoughtful planning.

'' Well, I should go and clear this whole thing with Care.''

He was about to leave when he turned around.

'' Are you guys going to the Founder's day.''

I know why he is asking this.

Ever since John Gilbert came back he is influenced council a lot and now he is poking in all sorts of things just like he did in Stefan past/future version.

'' He needs to back off staff. Just another day he gave Jeremy old Gilbert journal and thank God Bonnie was there and she was able to steal it before Gilbert junior can even read it.''

Enzo nodded his head and sighed.

'' He is right Stefan. We need to send a warning because Lee told us another day that he and Lockwood are having a lot of meeting. He was furious when he found that Gilbert watch is missing.''

I smirked because I had stolen watch long ago and Sheila had deactivated it a few weeks ago.

Stefan shakes his head and looked at us seriously.

'' Guys please be careful. Elena and Caroline are still in danger and I don't want to provoke anyone until we told them the truth about us.

Please just wait till Miss mystic falls is over.

I am taking Care out for a day to tell her truth about everything. You can do the same Damon, we can take care of other matters afterwards.''

Enzo looked at me and he too thinks Stefan is right.

'' Okay fine we will make an appearance and stay away from John.''

They both scoff at me.

''What? I swear. No more provocation from me until truth revealed to our girls but then John, Isobel and Katherine pierce are going down.''

Stefan gave me one hard look before turning to Enzo.

''Keep eyes on him and make sure he stays out of trouble.''

I rolled my eyes as Enzo gives him a mock salute.

Stefan left and Enzo looks after his retreating back.

''Charming fellow, your brother.''

I smirk as I answer him.

''Only in the company of blonde with blue eyes and sugary personality. While rest of us get brood, annoying and worrywart version of him.''

We both laugh and saw our girls coming down all ready for the event.

I took Elena hand and kissed her sweet lips.

'' you look beautiful Miss Gilbert.''

She smiled and I saw Enzo busy giving compliments to Bonnie.

''You look breathtakingly gorgeous.''

Bonnie smiled like some loved struck girl.

''Come now love birds, let's leave for this event. After all, we are founding family.''

############

Elena P.O.V

The founder's day was as boring as we thought but people here were more interested in Salvatore cousin who is dating Bennett girl.

I really hated how these people treat Bonnie family. They are as old as any of living family in mystic falls. Still, I am glad her and Enzo relationship is now changing norms of this small town as they become the most talk about a couple in mystic falls.

Enzo and Damon were amused by this fanfare while Bonnie was getting as annoyed as me.

''These people should mind their own business.''

Bonnie fumed as she saw fell's and Lockwood looking at our direction.

Damon wrapped his arms around me and look at Bonnie.

''Relax Bonnie, soon you will become old news.''

Of course, he was right because an hour later everyone was watching the fighting match between Matt and Tyler who got caught making out with Kelly Donovan.

Damon smirked at us with his told you so look.

While everyone was now gossiping about fight Damon and Enzo pulled both of us towards the dance floor to some slow song which must have come way before I was born.

'' Lockwood has the worst taste in music.''

Damon twirl me back in his arms as I complained about the music.

He left me for a few second and soon a jazz song starts playing and he came back and start dancing with me again.

'' Are you happy with this song.''

I look at his eyes and saw beneath all that snarky attitude was a man deeply in love with me. I gave him one quick kiss.

'' Song doesn't matter to me as long as I am dancing with you.''

We kissed again but then heard someone clearing his voice my uncle John.

'' Elena can I have word with you in private.''

I felt Damon's arms tightened around me and I can saw anger in those aqua blue eyes.

I turned toward John and can see Enzo and Bonnie were also looking at us and so is Rick who was sitting at the bar.

They all hate John for some reason apparently which I don't know yet.

'' Uncle John, whatever important thing you want to talk about can wait.''

He looked angrily at Damon then at me.

'' Elena you are my only niece and this man is dangerous.''

Now I was fuming. How dare he say that word about Damon.

''Enough with these accusations! ''

Before he can reply Damon step in front of me and Rick and Enzo both stand beside him while Bonnie pulled my little back.

I looked around and everyone thought two families were having a friendly discussion because Damon put his hand on John's shoulder and start talking in a low but dangerous voice I never heard him use before.

''You are right John, I am one dangerous man and especially to those people who threaten me or my family and your niece is my family so you can imagine my wrath on anyone who tries to treat her or take her away from me. Oh, the horror that poor man will face when I will get him.''

John gulped and took a step back as Damon looked at him.

''You should leave John. Too much of late-night event is not healthy for a man of your age.''

He looked at our small group and then left without saying anything.

Damon was still looking at him as he left the party until Rick tap on his shoulder.

'' Relax Damon, you just avoid another confrontation.''

Enzo tapped his shoulder.

'' Stefan was worrying for nothing. You handle him rather well

mate.''

He finally turned to see me and for some reason, he looked both angry and scared.

He held out his hand quietly and I took it without asking what just happened because I can feel the enormity of this situation and how much it affected him.

He sighs and kissed on top of my head what I think in relief and then he looked at others.

'' Let's leave guys. This party is over for me.''

All three of them nodded quietly as we all left the party.

We were quiet all this time he drives back and I did not understand most of what happens between them but only one thing was clear to me today.

Damon Salvatore is dangerous to man and I love him more for that very reason.

I guess part of me always wanted little danger in my life.


	28. Miss Mystic Falls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Mystic Falls and all of them enjoyed that event.

Stefan P.O.V.

(''Dear Diary,

I had never thought in my wildest dreams that I will face again the worst time of my life and surprisingly be happy about it.

I clearly remember the madness the thirst of Ripper at this time in past but now things are different there is no one who attacked me this time.

I have my brother and friends with me who are now part of my family as they should always ing supposed to be and most especially I have Caroline and her love with me. She is my happiness and my strength, as long she is with me I am sure the Ripper will never come again.

Soon she will know the truth about me but I have faith in our love that she won't leave me.'')

I closed my diary as I saw Lexi rushing in my room.

'' What?''

She looked at me with wide eyes as she makes me stand up.

'' You go and stop that idiot before he outed us all in front of John.''

Damn, how can I forget about him?

I ran down and saw John and Damon talking with each other.

John was accusing Damon as usual.

''I know what you are and you stole Gilbert watch. You just wait, soon I will tell Elena and council about you.''

Damon looks murderous so I stepped in between them before he can say anything.

'' You shouldn't make these accusations when you have secrets of your own.''

He looked at me strangely but Damon understands what I am saying.

He went to our table and get the file on John out from its drawer.

''Before you say anything to Elena. I am sure you don't want her to know about her biological parents who abandoned her.''

He took the file from Damon and looked at him with shocked eyes.

''How did you get this.''

Damon smirked at him and took file away from his hands.

'' You said yourself. I am a dangerous man. So I did some background check on you. After all, Sheriff Forbes is my friend and like the rest of the council she hates you and likes me.''

John was fuming in anger but I went and open the door for him.

'' Leave John or Damon will give this file to Elena.''

He looked angry but helpless as he moved to the left but he looked at us before he left.

''This isn't over Salvatore.''

Damon smirked at him.

''I am not scared of You Gilbert. Now shoo!''

With that, he left and I closed the door.

'' I can't believe he shares D.N.A with the love of my life.''

He went to pour a drink for himself but I took it away from him.

''We need to leave Damon girls are waiting for us.''

He took his drink back and drink whole glass in one gulp.

''Now I am ready, where is our dear cousin.''

Lee came down and we asked him about Enzo.

'' He already left for rehearsals. Carol Lockwood specially called him herself that he had to came for rehearsal. That woman is clearly impressed by him to make Bonnie participate in Miss Mystic Fall.''

Damon scoff at this news.

''About time this stupid townsfolk did something right. Bonnie deserves to participate as any founding family.''

I realize he was irritated on Bonnie's behalf.

I personally agreed with him.

'' They are only doing this because Bonnie is dating a new golden boy.''

Damon's eyes become mischievous.

'' I wondered what would happen if they found about their new golden boy true identity.''

Lee gives him a disgusted look.

'' What! I said wondered not that I want anyone to find out about us. Can you imagine the angry mob of Mystic Falls after us?''

I rolled my eyes and went towards the door.

'' Hurry up Damon or Elena will create her own angry mob for different reasons.''

I left then and saw Damon race towards his car in a hurry. I guess them is one Gilbert who scares him.

###########

Caroline P.O.V

''Now palms up but no touching, especially you Mr Salvatore.''

Damon smiled at her as Elena pulled her hands away from his grasp.

I looked at Stefan and he was trying hard to not laugh.

I am sure he is remembering our own practices.

Enzo raises his hands and Bonnie tried to stop him as he asked his question.

''Why can't we hold hands. It's 21 century for God sakes.''

I saw all guys nodding in agreement.

Carol took one deep breath and then smiled sweetly at him.

''Its traditional dance for over a century and I can't change it now.''

She starts the music again and we practise the same move until it was perfected as Carol Lockwood wanted.

''Well done. You all are ready for tomorrow. Now wear your best dress and suit and charm the judges to win your title.''

She wishes us good luck and dismisses our practice session.

We left together and guys were still miffed about no touching rule at the start of the dance.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena as he complained.

''I don't see what is the problem if we change some stupid tradition.''

I rolled my eyes at him and told them in a stern voice.

'' Enough guys! No more complaints from you or else we will change our escorts, understand? ''

They all grumbled yes as we sat in our cars.

Guys left us at the boutique where we had our final fittings for our dress and went to have some boy's night out.

Bonnie came out from changing room in a red colour gown looking extremely beautiful.

Bonnie looked nervously at us.

'' So? What do you think?''

Elena smiled at her and touch her gown.

''It's beautiful Bonnie and Enzo will really like to see you in this dress.''

She blushed and looked at me for my opinion.

''You look hot Bonnie Bennett I am glad that my competitors are my two best Friend.''

She shakes her head and laughs lightly.

''There is no competition. I am only taking part because they want to impress towns new favourite Bachelor and Enzo wants to humour them. Guys really had fun when they make them do something they never think happen in their wildest dreams.''

I frown because Bonnie is right. Carol Lockwood is only letting Bonnie participate because she is dating Salvatore's cousin.

''Well whatever insane reason it is, I am still glad that both of my friends are with me.''

We smiled at each other and Elena smirk at us just like Damon used to smirk.

''Not to forget our crazy and super sexy boyfriend who for some strange reason love us like crazy.''

We laughed together and I knew she is right.

''Yep! And we are as crazy in love with them.''

And we know that was the truth.

###########

Damon P.O.V

I can't believe I am dressed up for this ridiculous event but when Elena asked me to be her escort and used her adorable pout and those doe-like eyes at me, well let's just say I am helplessly whipped man when its come to my girls wants.

I saw Rick standing with Lee and Lexi. So I made my way to our strange group.

''You know this is pageant? Then why are you dressed like for clubbing?''

She was in a short black dress and leather jacket.

'' Ya right! The day I will dress up in gown it will be your funeral.''

She raises her glass at me and then grabs Lee's arm and leave us, I am sure to bother Stefan.

Rick and I drink to pass our time when we saw Jenna come downstairs she smiles at me as she passes us.

I looked at Rick but he was looking in the opposite direction.

'' Jenna just passes us and you didn't look, why?''

Rick sigh and looked at me.

'' I can't get close to her, we all know how this ends and we don't need more people to involve with us if we can spare them from your world dangers.''

I looked at my other best friend and tried to reason with him.

'' Look we took chance with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie and we all are happy, maybe you can find your happiness too.''

He smiled and rubbed his neck nervously.

'' Actually, I am kind of happy right now.''

He was smiling the same way I saw in all of our faces whenever we were thinking about our girls and then it clicked.

'' You are already seeing someone, who is it you sneaky bastard?''

He smiled and looked at me sheepishly.

'' I am seeing Joe Parker. It's recently befriending-distance relationship which I am glad about.''

I frown at him.

'' You betrayed me. As your best Friend, it's my right to be your wingman and you stole that from me!''

My voice was so loud that people were watching at us but I didn't care as I look at him angrily. Enzo came with a drink in his hand.

He looked at us both in confusion.

'' Why are you fighting like an old couple.''

Rick looked embarrassed while I was feeling anger towards him.

'' Ask him! He is dating mother of his future children and he didn't even tell his friends about it.''

Enzo was wearing an amused expression.

'' Now, now I am sure our friend had his reason to not involving us.''

I look at them unbelievably and left them to find the only a person who can understand my irritation.

I went upstairs to where I knew Elena was getting dressed.

She was wearing short dressing robe and looking at the mirror when I came inside and closed the the the door behind me.

'' Damon! you scared me.''

I went towards her and grab her blue gown to put it on a chair.

''Nice gown, although colour reminds me of someone's eyes.''

She wraps her arms around my neck.

'' I know, I choose it for the same reason, Caroline is wearing a green colour gown.''

I smiled at this but she saw something in my face.

''What happened Damon?''

I wanted to tell her but now it seems silly for me to admit.

'' Nothing, it's just, I found out Rick is seeing someone and I got upset because he didn't tell me.''

I pouted at her and she smiled in understanding sort of way.

'' I know you are upset because your friend didn't use you as his wingman to get his date.''

I looked at her with amazement.

'' Finally, someone who can understand my feelings.''

She smiles and kissed me slowly.

'' And I also know that you want your friend happy and you are going to forgive him.''

I frown and pulled her closer.

'' Not fair, you know me better than myself.''

She traced her fingers on my face and looked deeply in my eyes.

'' Because I love you, Damon Salvatore.''

I kissed her and then she pulled me away.

'' Now go, patch things with Rick. I have to get ready.''

I pouted but steal one quick kiss and left with a happy smile on my face.

##########

Elena P.O.V

All contestants were waiting upstairs for their name announcement.

Caroline and Bonnie were both nervous but I want to get this over with so I was calm one among my friends.

I can see our boyfriend downstairs waiting for us patiently. Well not that patiently because they were tapping their foot and looking up at us repeatedly.

Finally one by one they start calling our names.

When Bonnie turn came we hugged her and she went downstairs gracefully. We laughed because Enzo eyes were wide open until both Damon and Stefan pushed him little just in time to take Bonnie's hand.

Next came Caroline name and she went downstairs like a princess and reach for Stefan's hand who was looking at her like Prince used to look at their Princess.

Finally, my name was called and I took a deep breath and walk slowly downstairs. I finally felt relaxed when I saw Damon looking at me with passionate blue eyes.

He grabs my hand and walk with confidence and looking sexy.

I look around and saw everyone had eyes on Famous Salvatore's boys and their girls.

We all stood in line looking at our partner's eyes.

Soon music started and we start dancing and finally, I understand the appeal of no touching rule at the start of our dance because the anticipation was so much deep and relief was so much great when finally I was in Damon's arms.

For that moment only we exist and nothing else matters any more.

''I can imagine how would it felt a century ago if you and I were born in that time but I know this, I would love you in any time in any century because you are born for me and I am born for you .''

He smiled and look at me lovingly.

''You are right.

We would be a handsome couple in that century.''

He smiled more and soon music ends and with the last squeeze on my waist, he stepped away from me.

We all were waiting for the announcement

For runners up and winner.

Carol came with last year's winner and runners up.

''Well without any delay. Second runners-up are Amber.''

Amber went upstairs to collect her prize.

'' Okay, and for the first time ever there is a tie for the first runner up and they are. Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett.''

Enzo and Damon both scream loudly for us and Care hugged us tightly.

''Congratulations girls, now go.''

She was smiling as we went upstairs to get our title and price.

Our little group was clapping and cheering for us.

'' Well, Congratulations girls and now finally our new Miss Mystic Falls is Caroline Forbes.''

Stefan kissed her and I can see her smiling brightly as she came upstairs.

Last year winner gave her the crown she always dreamed to win and which she deserves so much.

She looked at both of us and wrapped her arms tightly around us.

''I am so happy guys. I win the title with my two best Friend on my side and my escort was the love of my life. I am so happy my dream came true.''

I looked and saw at our boyfriends happy and proud faces and I had to admit.

'' You are right Care, your dream came true for all of us.''


	29. Confessions part one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tome for confessions. This chapter is purely Steroline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> The character does not belong to me only my happy ending story is mine.

Stefan P.O.V

I was filled with nerves as we enter Georgia Savannah where I own a house that I used from time to time.

Care was sleeping peacefully for some time and I didn't have the heart to wake her. My girl has been working hard non stop for the pageant and I know she was really tired.

When we arrived at my house she didn't even move so I brace myself and touched her face.

''Care, wake up.''

She opens her eyes and looked at me with sleepy eyes.

''Hey, are we there yet.''

I smiled and pointed towards the house.

''Welcome to my other home.''

We get out and I get our overnight bags from the trunk while Caroline was checking out the the the house.

We walked hand in hand and I opened the door for her.

She looked around as I put our bags in our room.

She came inside and wrapped her arms around me.

''Nice house Mr Salvatore. Any particular reason why you bring me here?''

I kissed the top of her head to avoid her question but she was still looking at me.

''I just want to give you break from all that hectic schedule and spend some alone time with you.''

Her face lit up and she brings me close and laid her head against my chest.

''You are too good to me. I sometimes wonder how did I get so lucky to have someone like you in my life.''

I wanted to argue but my nerves were getting better of me. I gently pull away from her arms and she looks at me questioningly.

''How about I make lunch for you while you take your shower?''

She narrows her eyes but then give me a quick kiss and grab her bag.

''Hurry up Stefan. I am starving.''

With that, she left me to take her shower and I took a deep breath to calm myself.

While I cooked our lunch my mind was on mine confession.

So many times I told truth but never felt this scared before. If she refuses me than what's the point in living this new life.

''Hmmm, that smells delicious.''

I looked at her and gasped because she was wearing a red tank top and the tiniest black short shorts I ever saw in my life. Her hair was wet and she was wearing no makeup but was with natural pink cheeks probably resulted from a hot shower.

I was still gaping her like an idiot as she came towards me and sat on a counter giving me a clear view of her long creamy legs.

''Like what you see?''

I gulped and nodded my head before turning my attention to my lunch before I can burn it.

She laughed lightly and crossed her legs.

''So what are you making?''

I tried to concentrate as I answer her without looking at her.

'' Umm, Mac and cheese.''

She stayed silent for a while but then I felt her arms around me as she kissed my back.

'' I love this Stefan, me and you all alone but together.''

I understood what she is trying to say. As much as I love my family but these moments alone with her are special for me. I turned around to see her face.

'' Well we are alone now and one day I will take you all around the world. Any place you want just me and you.''

Her face lit up at the prospect of travelling. She held out her hand for me.

'' Promise!''

I kissed her hand before looking at her smiling face.

''Promise.''

She kissed me Which started slow and sweet but soon we were kissing each other with passion. My hands went down to grab her ass and pulled her in my arms so she can wrap her legs around me.

She groaned as she felt my hardness rubbed against her core.

''Stefan please.''

I tried to control myself as I pulled away from her soft lips.

''Care, we can't, let's finish our lunch first.''

But she ignores me and starts kissing my neck instead. She lightly nipped my neck making me moaned loudly until I couldn't take it anymore.

With one hand I turned off the stove and then grab her tight in my arms.

''You have too much power of seduction, do you know that?''

I felt her smile against my neck as I carried her into our bedroom. The lunch and other things have to wait, right now my girls need me and her needs are always my top priority.

We were naked in no time once we closed our bedroom. Care then hop on the bed and laid down looking like a seductive temptress.

I just watched her for a moment just to capture this image in case, but no I won't think about that right now.

I gently laid down on top of her. I gently kissed her all over her body even my touch was gentle on her skin.

I know she was anticipating hard and passionate lovemaking but if this is our last time then I want to savour every second of this moment.

So I took my sweet time and give her as much pleasure as I can and when we were finally joined I couldn't hold back tears in my eyes as they spill on her flushed cheeks.

''Stefan? ''

Her eyes were confused as she touched my eyes.

She was about to say something but I stopped her with my lips and start kissing her with everything I have.

The moment we climaxed the only thing that we say was our love for each other as we calmed our breathing.

After sometimes I was laying down on top of her with my head nestled against her heart. She was stroking my hair gently that I can sleep like this in her arms.

''mmm are you trying to put me on sleep?''

She giggled and pulled my face up so she can kiss me.

'' So what have you planned for my day off? Are we staying on this bed for the rest of this trip.''

I wished that was the case but that was not the reason behind this trip.

'' We don't need to stay here, there is a club here if you want to go.''

She didn't let me finish as her face lit up and she moved away from me.

''Club! Why didn't you say anything before? Now get up and get ready.''

With that, she left me to get dressed. This was not how I imagined my confession go but now it's too late to back out. I guess I can tell her after we came back from the club.

With that in my mind, I start getting dressed for the longest night of my existence.

##########

Caroline P.O.V

The music was loud and the place was a little dark and crowded and to my surprise, Stefan was dancing with me even when he claims that he didn't like to dance much.

I guess he wants to keep his hands on me to mark his territory.

After all, I am wearing short copper, a golden dress that was sparkling in club lights and I can feel many boys eyes on me.

Stefan almost didn't want to come here when he saw my dress but I make him come here because I like seeing his possessive side which rarely came out.

I moved my hips against his and felt his arm tightens around me as he moved hard against me.

We were not dancing it was Battle of seduction in which one of us is going to lose forever.

I felt his lips against my ears as he talks in a slow voice.

''We need to leave before I take you at this dance floor in front of all these people.''

I moaned as he lightly bit my earlobe which causes my body to shiver in pleasure.

''Let's go, Stefan. We can continue this in our bedroom.''

It was his turn to groan but then he grabs my hand and pulled me towards the exit.

When we reached outside there was a waiting line on velvet.

Stefan groaned in frustration and then look at me.

'' Baby stay here while I get my car.''

I smiled and give him a quick kiss.

''Hurry up I am waiting .''

He nodded and then left me.

I looked around and saw a group of four boys checking me out and they all looked completely drunk.

Suddenly my dress felt too short without Stefan protecting me.

One of those guys licked his lips while looking at me and I get more uncomfortable than ever.

I thought to walk further down the road just to get away from these disgusting guys.

So I start walking towards the road in hope to see Stefan's car when suddenly a car came out of nowhere and I felt someone pushed me inside the car.

I can hear screams with my own as someone tried to stop those guys but then I heard a loud noise of gunshots as one of the guys start shooting in the air to scare people who were saving me.

I scream louder than ever as one guy starts touching me while other guy covers my mouth to stop my screaming.

They were driving fast in open road and tears spill from my eyes.

I never thought something like this will ever happen to me. My mind was on my mom and Stefan the two people I love most in my life who always protected me from any harm.

I want to beg to these guys but the guy holding my mouth made it impossible for me to say anything.

Suddenly the car stopped and there was someone standing in the middle of the dark road.

The guy who was driving honked the horn but he didn't move away from the car.

One by one each guy went outside but no one came back because they all were lying at his feet.

The guy who was holding me took his gun out and grab me as we went outside.

He pointed his gun to the attacker.

''Look man let us go you can have this chick.''

We were now close to him and I gasped because the attacker was Stefan.

I never saw him like this, his kind green eyes were filled with anger and hate. I look around and saw three guys lying unconscious on the ground with their arms turned in a different angle.

I felt chills down on my body as l realize he had broken their arms.

Stefan was still looking at my captor with killer eyes.

''You shouldn't have put your filthy hands on my girl.''

My captor looks at me and then at Stefan.

Before I know it he points his gun on my head.

''Step back or I will shoot her.''

I looked at Stefan to plead with him but to my horror, his eyes change in dark black and veins popped out on his face which changes into something horrific.

I scream loudly and so did my captor who start shooting him.

In flash, I was standing alone as Stefan lift him by his neck.

The man was choking as he struggled against his grip.

''Nothing will give me more pleasure right now than ripping your disgusting head from your body, after all, I had ripped man far more worthy man than you.''

I couldn't believe my ears. My sweet and kind Stefan was a murderer.

His face changes completely as he bared his pointed teeth's towards man neck making me scream louder than ever.

''Stefan! Stop it please.''

He looked at me and I step back in fear.

Something shifts in his face as he turned normal. His eyes were now filled with anguish as he looked at me for a while before turning his face towards the guy he was about to kill.

''You will walk away to the nearest police station and confess your every crime including how you attacked your friends. You will forget about me and the girl ran away while you attacked your friends.''

I didn't understand but the guy was repeating Stefan words. Seeing him distracted I started running away as fast as I can.

I ran faster than ever without looking back. Now I can only hope to find someone to help me so I can warn everyone about Stefan.

I could finally see the main road ahead of me when someone grabs me again and covered my mouth to stop my screams.

''Relax Care, it's me, no one will hurt you anymore.''

Realizing it was Stefan I started thrashing against him but he was way too strong for me as he pulled me against a large tree.

I was shaking with fear as I tried to fight him but I was no match for his strength.

I felt him kiss my head and I started fighting hard.

''Please Care, just hear me out. I will never hurt you. I will rather kill myself than hurting you. I love you.''

With that, I used all my might and pushed away from him.

He looked so broken but I know what he really is a monster.

''Love! You, you can't love anyone. Monsters don't love they are only killer's.''

Anger, hatred and fear rocked through me in equal measures as I looked at that face I love more than my own life.

''All this time I was with the monster. What were you going to do to me?! When were you going to kill me!''

Finally, a wave of new tears starts felling from my eyes as I broke down on my knees in front of him.

''Do it, end me. Rip my head but please end this pain you had given me.''

Stefan just watched me as tears spill from his own eyes. I can't understand why he is crying.

Finally, he broke the branch and came towards me. He kneels down in front of me and put a branch in my hands and then make me point the branch against his chest, right where his heart is.

''If you really hate me and think of me as a monster who used you and was about to kill you. Then drive this branch through my heart. It will kill me in an instant because I won't live in that world where you are scared of me or worse hate me.''

He left my hands in defeated sort of way and I know he is serious about me killing him.

If there was any girl instead of me she may have considered killing him but not me because the idea of killing him was repulsing to my soul.

My body became numb as I felt branch dropped from my fingers.

Without conscious thought, we both reached out at the same time as we cried in each other's arms.

''Why Stefan? Why?''

I can feel his tears too just like his pain and love. I was wrong whatever he is, but my Stefan is no monster.

''please Caroline don't cry. I will tell you everything truth about me, about everything. That's why I brought you here so I can finally confess everything. If you still don't want me then I will leave you forever.''

Its hurts me when he talks about leaving me. I looked in his eyes and he looked at me with sincerity.

Finally, I nodded my head and he pulls me up with him.

''Let's go home so we can talk easily.''

But I shake my head in anger.

''No, you will tell me everything right here, right now.''

He sighed but walk towards the tree and sat against it.

After a few minutes, I went and sat on the far end of the tree creating a little distance between us.

''So start talking but first tell me what are you.''

He looked at me nervously as he tried to say something.

''In 1864 I and my brother were changed into a vampire by Katherine Pierce.''

Shock ran through me like thousands of hits.

''Katherine? The Elena look-alike you told me about?''

He nodded his head and tried to move closer to me but I shot him down with an angry look.

''Start explaining everything! ''

And then he started telling me his story. How he came back from the future. What his past was like. How he loved Elena and Damon also love her. How we were friends when Katharine change me into a vampire and then after a long friendship we became lovers.

How we broke apart so many times.

How I gave birth to someone else children. How much I love my daughters. Our engagement, our wedding and then his death.

New tears form in my eyes as I listen about everything that happened to us and to other people I care about. A life which I never lived was filled with joy and misery.

After he was finished telling me his story I couldn't hold it anymore as I stand and walked short steps towards Stefan as he pulled me in his arms.

His eyes matched mine which was filled with the same emotions as me.

There was so much I wanted to say. So much I wanted to hear but in that vulnerable moment, only a few words came out of my mouth which was as much true as his life he lived.

I held his face in my hands and look him in those green eyes which were filled with love for me.

''I love you, Stefan.''

A new tear spills as he sighed in relief and joint our forehead together.

''Say it again please.''

A small smile came on my face as I say it again with confidence.

''I LOVE YOU STEFAN.''

He started laughing in relief as he started kissing my face, my eyes, my cheeks and finally after long and hard kiss on my lips he looks at me with shining eyes.

''I love you, Caroline. More than anything in this world and I promised you that I will always love you forever.''

And in that moment I know one thing that no matter if he is a vampire but that was the biggest truth he ever said in his life and now that truth is mine truth because I will love him always and forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors notes.
> 
> Hope you like today chapter. Next chapter is Damon confession.
> 
> Please send me your reviews and check out my other fanfictions.


	30. Confession part two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon confession and Elena's compulsion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only the story my happy ending is mine.

Elena P.O.V

(The Day after Miss Mystic Falls)

This morning as I got up, I received two messages, one from Caroline stating she'll be going out of town today with Stefan and the other from my boyfriend, Damon being Damon didn't want to miss the opportunity to spend an entire day with me in the empty mansion.

I smiled at Damon's text and then called him. He picked it up after the first ring.

''Morning Sunshine, so when are you bringing your pretty self over here? ''

I giggled over the phone; it was evident he couldn't content himself anymore.

''I will be there in an hour. By the way where are other residents of Boarding house?''

He scoffed at my question as he told me.

''Enzo is with Bon, Bon like that's a big surprise and evil blonde and her boy toy has gone out of town for something I have got no clue about, not that I care. So for the love of all things holy please come over. I mean how many times we get the entire house to ourselves?''

I laughed at his impatient voice.

''Okay, Okay I am coming over just give me an hour.''

He sighed like I am asking for too much.

''Fine just come as soon as you can.''

We say our byes and I quickly took a shower and I decided to put a black shirt and paired it with a red short skirt. I tied my hair in a pony tail and checked my reflection in the mirror. I was satisfied with my choice; the outfit was cute but hot at the same time. I really hope Damon would like what I am wearing even though he likes everything I wear.

When I was dressed I grabbed my cell and purse and went downstairs with a smile on my face which soon turn in to scowl when I saw John and Jenna in our kitchen and Jenna is as irritated as me to be in his presence.

He looked at me and I knew what is going to come out from his mouth.

''Where are you going this early in the morning?

I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering him.

''I am going to the boarding house to spend the day with my boyfriend.''

As soon as he heard the words his face changed, brows furrowed in an angry manner, his jaw clenched but before he can say anything I turned around to see Jenna.

''Hey I will be gone for the day; won't be coming for dinner. Okay bye.''

I waved at her and left without making eye contact with John before he can say anything to sour my mood.

I went outside and got in my car but before I could drive I realised my cell phone was left on the kitchen island in hurry to getaway.

'' Damnit! ''

Part of me wants to leave without my cell but I knew Damon will call soon and I don't want John to use my phone to ruin his mood, so with a heavy heart, I went inside again but soon I heard voices, John and Jenna were caught up in a heated argument, so I hid behind to hear their conversation.

''I don't get it how can you allow her to be with that Salvatore. He and his brother are dangerous but no one believes me. I am telling you Jenna one day Elena will be hurt and it will be your fault.''

I was seething mad as I heard him so I came forth letting them realize my presence.

''How dare you're making such accusation about my boyfriend! ''

John and Jenna were both surprised by my sudden outburst.

I grabbed my cell and then turned towards John to give him a piece of my mind.

''Now listen to me carefully uncle John because I won't say it again. I love Damon and he is a part of my life, he has been there for me and that is something you have not done so don't you dare question my relationship again because you have no right to have any say about my life so keep your opinion to yourself because clearly, I don't need it."

He was fuming with anger as he stepped closer to me.

''Listen to me I am only warning you because my only concerned is your well being.''

A sarcastic laugh escaped my mouth as I processed his words.

''Concern! It's too late for you to show you empathy and frankly, we don't need it and you have any right to show any concerns towards me.''

He stepped close in anger and grabbed my arms.

''I have every right to show my concern because I am your father you ungrateful brat!''

He screamed at me but I only registered one word.

''Father? ''

Jenna who was watching this exchange silently finally came between us as she pushed him away and held me in her arms.

''That's low even for you John. How can you lie like this? ''

He stared at Jenna and then towards me.

''You know about adoption Jenna but what you didn't know was that I am her biological father.''

Jenna gasped behind me, by this time I was trembling. I glanced at her and found her mirroring the same astonishment that I'm sure was plastered on my face.

''Please Jenna tell me he is lying. I can't be his daughter? ''

Jenna looked at me guiltily as she pulled me into her arms.

''I am so sorry Lena they were going to tell you when you were older I guess but they never got the chance but I swear I never knew John was your father. All I knew was that your mother gave you up for adoption.''

My whole world shattered at her confession. The guy I disliked most in my life is my father and the parents I loved most my entire life were never my parents, to begin with.

I looked at John feeling numb inside because now I only want to know one thing from him.

''Who is my mother? ''

He looked at me with resentment as he told me.

'' It doesn't matter who your mother was because she is dead; in fact, murdered will be more accurate!''

Tremors of shock ran through me as I heard my own voice.

''Murdered? Who murdered my mother? ''

He gave a sinister look at me as he steps closer.

''Why don't you ask your loverboy whom you trust so much. Go ask him about what happened to Isabel and then you will know why I always consider them so dangerous.''

With that, he left me feeling more numb than before.

I barely felt anything when Jenna squeezed my arm.

'' Elena? ''

I looked at her as I stepped away and before I knew it I ran outside to meet the only person who can save me from this misery.

###########

Damon P.O.V

Today is the day I will confess everything to Elena. Stefan was concerned because in his future /past version Elena didn't take the truth lightly but I am optimistic that this time it will be different.

So with that in mind, I planned the day pampering and showering her with my love so when the truth comes out she will remember what she means to me.

Right now I am preparing lunch for my girl so it will be ready by the time she arrives here.

I was in the process of cutting vegetables when I heard her coming inside my house and by the sound of it, she is crying.

I rushed outside to see my Elena, her eyes filled with tears.

''Damon."

The way she whimpered my name in her small voice made my dead heart clenched.

She ran into my arms and started crying.

'' I hate him, I hate him so much.''

There was anger in her voice as she cried her heart out.

'' Who Elena? ''

She looked at me with anguish and anger filled in her eyes.

'' That John! He… He just told me that I was adopted… and that he… he is my biological father.''

Damnit! I will kill him for this.

'' And that's not all, He told me my real mother is dead. He told me you had something to do with her death. The nerve he had to blame you for something so absurd.''

I felt myself go freeze as she told me everything that happened between her and John. This was not supposed to happen today.

'' Come on Elena let's just sit down and let me calm you down a bit''

I made her sit on my couch and held her in my arms as she cried against my chest.

Every tear spilt from her eyes felt like vervain to me.

I will kill John for the pain he caused to her.

After a while, she looked at me with vulnerable eyes and it broke my heart because I didn't know what to do to ease her pain.

'' Damon he said that you were involved with my mother's death? Please tell me he is lying to me?''

I felt myself go freeze because now I don't want to tell her anything because it will shatter her completely.

'' Please Damon say he is lying? ''

This time she was shaking me to get her answers.

I placed my palm her face and tugged so that our eyes were now interlocked.

'' You want the answers?''

She merely nodded her head.

'' Fine, come with me and I will tell you everything but first promise me that you will forget everything John has told you about me and Stefan. After everything said and done you will only listen to your heart.''

I looked at her desperately and to my relief, she gives me a quick nod.

'' Then let's go to a place where our story begins.''

I held out my hand and she took it without any hesitation.

Together we left the house hand in hand to where it all began.

############

Elena P.O. V

Damon started driving his face was blank; his non-responsive eyes increased my anxiety to ten folds. I was scared not because of him but of truth he was about to tell.

Finally, he stopped the car in the middle of empty road and for a moment I looked at him with confusion. He took a deep breath got out of his car.

Feeling more confused then ever I get out of the car and went towards him where he was standing.

'' Why are we here?''

He glanced at me and said.

'' This is the place where we met for the first time.''

I looked at the surrounding, we were standing in the middle of nowhere.

'' We met at your house for the first time Damon.''

But he shook his head and gave me a sad smile.

He came closer and then gently held my face in his hands as he stared in my eyes.

'' Remember Elena, Remember how we first met.''

And then as if a veil lifted from my eyes as I saw myself on this very road.

(I was walking and talking with Bonnie about my breakup with Matt when I heard this voice behind me.

''Katherine?"

I looked at the man who was calling me Katherine and he is the most gorgeous man I saw in my life.

''Umm sorry I think you are mistaking me for someone else. I am Elena.''

He comes closer to me and my heart was beating fast.

'' Sorry, it's just you look familiar. I am Damon.''

He then smiled at me and it took everything to control myself.

'' Not to sound rude but it's creepy that you are in the middle of nowhere.''

He smirked at me as he says.

'' So are you. Aren't you afraid to be here all alone?''

Now it's my turn to laugh.

''It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens here.''

He laughed at something I don't understand.

'' So tell me what are you doing here all by yourself.''

I looked at him and some part of me told I can trust this stranger to answer him.

'' I am waiting for my parents to pick me. I was at a party and had a fight with my boyfriend. Long story short I now need a ride.''

He looked serious as he asked.

'' What happened if I may ask?''

I sigh as I remember my fight with Matt.

'' He was talking about future like he had it all figured out.''

He looked at me calmly as I waited for his response.

'' And you didn't want that future.''

I was surprised because I wasn't expecting this question.

''No. I don't know what I want I mean no one knows that. Right?"

I don't know what I am saying but his smirk was back.

'' Now that's not true, everyone knows what they want, even you.''

I looked at him confidently.

''Oh really? And what makes you say that.''

He just stared at me deeply and I realize that his eyes were as beautiful as his face.

'' Let's just say that I've been here a long time to pick up few things here and there over these years to know about wants and needs."

Now I really want to test his confidence.

'' Okay then 'Mr I know about everything' tell me what I want.''

His face was calm but his eyes brightened at my question.

'' You want what everyone wants. You want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure and maybe a little bit of danger.''

Whatever I was expecting I didn't expect for him to say something I never even admitted to myself but somehow in my heart, I knew everything he said was right.

Before I can say or do anything I hear a car approaching. I turned around and saw my dad's car.

'' My parents are here.''

I turned around to face him and saw him standing right before my face that we can almost touch each other and for a moment that's what I wanted but I was lost in his aqua blue eyes.

He looked at me deeply as I hear his voice.

'' I want you to have everything you wish for but right now I want you to forget about meeting me, no one can find out about me being here; not yet.''

A car honked at me and I saw my parent's car stopping.

I turned around but saw nothing in front of me and at that moment I forget something important that happens in this very part of empty road.)

I gasped as I remembered everything that happened here.

How is this possible that he could make me forget something like that just by his command.

''How? How is this possible? What happened that night? ''

I stepped away from him as these questions came to my mind as I waited for his answer.

His hands were shaking on his sides as if he wants to reach out and touch me but he stays where he was standing.

''I compelled you to forget about me that day.''

Compelled? What on earth he is talking about. How can he be capable of doing this?

''Tell me what are you. How can you make me forget about you?''

He took a small step close to me as he prepared to reveal something big and life-changing.

''I can make you forget and I'm able to do a lot more than because I am a vampire Elena and so is Stefan and that's the truth I was going to confess today.''

And in that very moment, I felt my world being shattered right in front of my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note.
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter and sorry for cliff hanger because it was really hard for me to write this chapter so please if you guys have any suggestion about Elena reactions please do tell me. I will really appreciate it. Please send your reviews and check out my other fanfiction.


	31. Broken.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan found out about Damon's pain, Caroline got an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only my story Happy Ending is mine.

Stefan P.O.V

I drive through the gloomy dark road not that it bothers me, at this point all I want is to get back to the boarding house. The sun is yet to rise and we pass the Mystic Falls signboard, finally, we're back.

Caroline is wide awake lost in her own world, I guess she needs time to process all that has happened earlier today and I'm willing to give her as much time she requires to accept the truth, to accept me. I stay quiet throughout the entire drive; if not for the small smiles that she passed ever now and then I would have concluded that she has lost faith in me completely.

The moment I stop at boarding house I felt this strange vibe crippling my senses. I could feel everyone's presence inside but not a single sound came out of the house. The silence was haunting every bone in my body.

"Stefan?"

I looked at her and even as a human she could still read my face as she used to as my friend in past. I tried to smile in a reassuring way but the gut-wrenching feelings won't allow me to do that.

"I don't know Care, let's go inside and find out what has been going on while we were away."

She understood and pushed the car door open and went outside and I followed her actions. The moment we stepped inside the parlour we realised what was wrong.

Lexi and Lee were standing in the corner they both saw us but for some reason, they didn't react. Sheila was sitting on a chair looking like a mother who wants to comfort her child. Bonnie and Enzo were sitting together but there was no happiness in their eyes instead they conveyed sorrow and worry.

Rick was standing near fireplace his eyes look concerned as he stared at someone who was sitting on the couch looking at the fireplace. Rick finally looks at me and then lightly shook his head before returning his gaze back.

The relief I have been feeling so far started wearing off my body faster than I could think.

I felt someone squeezing my hand and I saw Caroline looking at me kindly.

"Go, he needs you."

I squeeze her hand back before leaving it and then slowly approach the person who was both hated yet loved by everyone in this room. I sat down beside him on the couch but he didn't acknowledge my presence.

His live blue eyes that always shine with humour and mischief were now empty and dull. My brother who never was one to give up looked like a man who had been defeated and accept his failure.

No, it can't be happening and especially not to him.

"Damon"

After hearing my voice he finally looked at me. There was no emotion on his face but I can feel his pain as my own.

"It's over brother, It's over for me."

It felt like my blood has been replaced by vervain.

"What happened?"

He shook his head and I understood he won't be able to say it. I helplessly looked around at my friend, our family but even they looked like they weren't able to say anything. Finally, my eyes landed on Sheila and I looked at her pleadingly.

"Please show me so I can help him."

She looked at us with kindness and gave a slight nod.

"Hold his hand and you will see what he can't tell."

I glanced at my brother who looked like he was drowning in despair. I shift my gaze to Caroline and she nods her head and gives me a small smile.

Finally, I took a deep breath and placed my hand on top of my brother's. Then I hear Sheila voice as she casts her spell and a few seconds later I was inside my brother mind, it was dark and there was nothing but emptiness.

( Damon's P.O.V)

"I can make you forget and I am able to do a lot more because I am vampire Elena and so is Stefan and that's the truth I was going to confess today."

She looked shattered as I say vampire and started shaking as she stepped away from me.

"No, No, No."

She looked at me pleadingly as if she wants me to deny. I tried to get closer but she stepped back and raised her hand to stop me.

"Please tell me this is a lie. Please tell me you are joking.

Please! If you love me then take your words back."

Tears fell freely from those doe eyes and I could see fear clouding her vision.

"I wish it was a lie. I wish I can be what you want me to be but then that will be a lie Elena and I am done lying to you."

I tried to touch her again but she was hyphenating with fear in her eyes.

"Don't touch me you monster. So it was you who killed all those people? You… you killed my birth mother, you're responsible for her death? Isn't it? It was you all along?"

That stopped me because I have no idea what to tell her.

"Elena listen to me it is so much you don't know, so much you can't understand."

But she cut me off as she looked at me with hate-filled eyes as she screams.

"Answer me, Damon!"

I know I have to start somewhere with this conversation. Better get started with what she is asking.

"Fine. I will tell you everything but please calm down first."

She gave me a look that tells me she was having none of it, her eyes demanded answers and she wants it now.

"Okay, Yes I killed your mother but only because she wanted to turn into a vampire."

She gasps in shock. I pause for a while but decide it's for the best so continued to tell her the entire story.

"Elena there is so much I want to confess. Please hear me out."

She was still silent but didn't stop me either as I moved closer. Seeing this as a good sign I hold her hand.

"Elena I will tell you the truth that has happened since we met. It all started on the very first day of your school."

I told her everything that happened and everything that Stefan told me about his past/future.

After I finished with my confession there were tears in her eyes and she took her hands away from me and wrapped them around her body. She looked so scared so weak that all I wanted was to take her in my arms hold her close to my heart and kiss her with all the love I had to take the pain away.

"I am so sorry."

She shook her head and looked at me with emotions that matched my eyes.

"No, don't say that. I know you are saying the truth that you were about to confess today. I trust you, Damon, all that you said to me is true."

I want to feel hopeful but still the way she stepped back hurt me even more.

"But it's still doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. That you betrayed me, you broke my trust and even if I can forgive you, I won't be able to forget that."

By now my owns eyes started to sting, those blasted tears settling in and threatening to fall any minute, I try to put a strong face but I know I didn't succeed.

"Please tell me how can I fix this, fix us?"

She stares at my face as if she is searching for this answer. Finally, she turned away and say in a slow voice.

"Time, I need time to decide whether I wanted to fix this or not."

She won't even look at me and I don't need to see her face to know that she was telling truth.

"Let me take you home. If its time you need then luckily I have all the time in this world."

She turned around to look at me. Her cheeks stained with waterlines, I felt my stomach twist painfully at the sight. I wanted to wipe them away, I wanted to embrace her, tell her it's all going to be okay but for some reason, my hand won't move.

We were mere feet away but there was now a vast ocean of pain and misery between us.

"At least let me take you back home, so I know you are safe."

She looked as if she is having an inner battle.

"I won't hurt you. I will kill myself or anyone who wants to hurt you or even thinks about it."

She gasps at the intensity of my words. I went towards my car and to my surprised, she followed me. The drive was quiet and short. The moment I stopped my car, I waited for her to leave me but she stays inside. Finally, she looked at me with her doe-like eyes that I loved most.

"Damon, I, I won't tell anyone about you and I want you to know that no matter what I decide, I love you just like you love me. That is not going to change Damon, not in my lifetime at least."

The way she said this makes me take her face in my hands as I looked in her eyes.

"Lifetime? eternity is not enough to love you Elena Gilbert but I will always love you through time and tide and don't you ever forget that or question my love for you because that's the biggest truth of my life. I love you Elena and I will be here whether you want me or not. Understand."

She nods and I kissed her forehead before she gets out of my car and went towards her home. She looked back and there were new tears spilling from her eyes before she went inside.

As the door behind her closes I let go of my pretence, the tears streamed down my face and this time I don't stop them because it's just what I have to do now, I have to let go of everything, my happiness, my life, my Elena… Without her I'm nothing… nothing but a broken man.

###########

Stefan P.O.V

I opened my eyes and saw Damon. He was still sitting in silence but now his eyes were wet.

"Damon? It's not over yet. She just needs time to process that's all."

He doesn't even flinch and I knew nothing I can say will bring him any comfort. I squeeze his shoulder and then silently stare at my friends to follow me outside.

All of them one by one followed me out except for Rick who stayed with Damon.

Once outside I slammed my fist against the wall in frustration.

"Stefan! Are you insane?"

Caroline grabs my hand but to her surprise, it was already healing. Bonnie stepped closer when I was calm enough once Care held my hands.

"Stefan, Elena is freaked out like rest of us.

Damon told her everything about her being doppelganger and how she is marked by Katherine and Klaus. He didn't hide anything that you told us and Elena is scared of that future, of her future. She won't even see me."

I felt like worlds biggest idiot at that moment.

"I should have been here. Elena is the biggest victim of that future than any of us.

We all should have been there with Damon when he was about to confess but now it's too late."

If she decided that she didn't want any part of this then I will lose Damon forever. Lexi shakes her head.

"Stefan you and Damon decided that no one will interfere or try to influence your decisions."

I scowl at that reminder which is now the reason for my brother's despair.

"Well, then everything is lost."

It was Caroline's voice that brings me out of my brother's despair.

"Maybe everything is not lost yet."

All our head turned towards Caroline who was looking at us with determent look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

She looked just like the Caroline I used to know.

"From what you told me, among all of us Elena is the only one whose fate is absolute because she is an only human doppelganger."

I nodded my head still unsure what is she is trying to get out of this.

"So that means that no matter what she decided she will be in danger as long as she shall live. Am I right?"

If I wasn't worried about my brother I would have been impressed how quickly she catches up to find solutions to this problem.

Enzo who was trying to stay quiet finally asked.

"Your point love?"

Her eyes shine in excitement as she reveals her point.

"If I learned anything from Stefan's story is that in her darkest times Damon was her constant protector, someone she can always count on they became friends when your truth about Katherine came out."

Suddenly I felt hope radiates from her words. Even Bonnie looked hopeful.

"So what should we do to bring them closer and without influencing her decision?"

She looked at me as if she knew what she is about to say next we won't like it at all.

"Well remember you told me how that friendship started on the trip."

My eyes widened as I finally understand her plan.

"No, No. We can't influence her decision."

But Care shakes her head.

"We are not influencing anything. In fact, we are going to recreate the same circumstances that brought them closer in the first place. We don't have to involve Damon either."

We looked at each other because this plan is risky but if it worked then they finally will be happy without our interference.

"So what's your plan?"


	32. Time out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline planned everything, Elena got attacked and Damon took her to Georgia.

Caroline's P.O.V

A week has passed since I found out the truth about Stefan, my boyfriend rather my husband. The thought alone makes me shudder. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled with the idea of him being my husband but at the same time I couldn't help the persistent pit in my stomach that seems to grow every day.

Stefan told me all about the future, this wonderful woman that I'm supposed to grow into, who loves fiercely and protects and cares with all her strength. I can't imagine that my insecure self will one day magically transform into this wonderful being, but he reassured me when the time comes I will be ready. I doubt that he is in love with this 'future version of Caroline' but he reminds me repeatedly that I am the same person else I wouldn't have agreed to help Damon and Elena.

I was up all night trying to figure out how to execute my plan 'Project D-Elena reunion.' Elena is avoiding us to the extent that she has skipped school the entire week and Damon is drowning himself in alcohol. How can we help them if they don't want our help in the first place? I was lost in my thoughts when felt the bed crack beside me. I turned around to find Stefan laying on the bed quietly his eyes fixed at me.

"Stefan? What are you doing in my room? I thought you were with Damon?"

His eyes bore into mine searching the unknown answers before sighing and turning his gaze away.

"Damon is with Enzo and Ric. They took him at some bar in Richmond to distract him." He paused for a second and then continued. "Since I'm off brother sitting duties, figured I should check in with my girlfriend presuming I'm still allowed to call you that?"

I know he didn't mean it but he never sounded clipped before.

"Stefan."

He turned to me, his eyes dripping with frustration, his features masked with anger. I never felt this helpless.

"Care I thought you have forgiven me but then why are you doing this to me? You won't see me same like before, you won't stay with me, you won't even kiss me. I mean don't you love me anymore? Have I really become that repulsive to you?"

His body was shaking and I could see veins popping up under his eyes. He bolted to the corner so as not to hurt me but I could sense he was hurting.

"Stefan? Look at me."

He took a deep breath and then turned to face me, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. I couldn't bear this anymore my body acted on its own as my hands pulled him close locking him in an embrace.

"I am so, so sorry. It's just I have been working things out in my mind while planning with Bonnie about how to bring Elena and Damon back to each other. I didn't realize I was hurting you in the process."

By this my guilt was eating me up, the vulnerability was evident in those eyes and it broke my heart to him in this state.

"What were you trying to figure out? "

His questions brought my own questions back but I don't want him to think that I'm doubting our love.

"Let's figure out our Damon and Elena plan first. We have time to talk about us later?"

I thought he would let it go but his frown deepened.

"Care don't make the same mistake as me. You and I have this night to sort things out. Please let's fix us first so we can fix my brother's relationship tomorrow."

He didn't utter a word; he waited patiently for me to start the conversation. Those damn nerves found their way back but I knew there is no going back now.

"Stefan I love you and God knows how much I love you."

He smiled and tried to hold my hand but I pulled them back before he could do so. He looked so heartbroken but I decided to continue.

"The thing is that I think you're in love with the illusion of Caroline from the future."

He was about to deny but I cut him off.

"Maybe we should take time to figure things out."

Worry sank into him as he understood what I am trying to say.

"Care please look at me."

I looked at his green eyes and all I could see was love.

"I told you already. In that life, you grew into my friend and I fell in love with you. I know it took years but still, that girl is still you and I see you grow into her by every passing day."

I wanted to believe him but.

"Stefan that girl was a vampire and I am still human. You promised me that I won't turn this time so please tell me how will I grow into that girl without being a vampire."

Stefan finally understood the hidden meaning behind my questions. He finally held my hand and this time I let him.

"Caroline when we become vampire our emotions are heightened. Every feeling became magnified but they are hidden part of our humanity."

I waited for him to say more as he was lost in his thoughts.

"That girl is still you Caroline and my love is enough to bring her out. I don't need you to be a vampire so you can finally be that girl."

His words struck a chord and all the resolve I had flown out of the window.

"I love you, Stefan. I can't believe I got insecure from myself."

I laughed at my own silliness. Stefan laughed lightly and kissed my head.

"When you're with me you don't have to worry about a thing. All your insecurity, fear will be overshadowed by my love."

We hugged each other and then the idea popped into my head it was like a bulb lit in my mind.

"That's it. Stefan, you are genius!"

I kissed him hard before getting up from my bed to grab my cell. Stefan was dumbfounded by my sudden change of mood and looked at me with confusion.

"Umm Care? What are you doing?"

I smiled triumphantly and pulled him on his feet.

"We're going to chase away Elena's fears. Now come on we need to leave now."

He looked at his watch as it was quite late.

"Where are we going?"

We rushed to his car as and got inside.

"We are going to meet Grams. I just hope she is as good of an actress as a witch."

Stefan looked baffled but stayed quiet as he started driving while I texted the rest of our gang. It's time to execute 'Project D-Elena reunion.'.

###########

Damon's P.O.V

It's been a week since I saw Elena but seemed like an eternity of hurt, her painstaking face, she cried right in front of my eyes, every day I live with the hope of her return, but as time passes by my hope is starting to falter. It's excruciating to live, live without her, every day I'm tempted to end this misery, taken off this ring and into the sunlight and leave Elena for good. I can't stand the idea of eternity without her love. I was fidgeting with my ring when I felt someone coming inside the parlour. I turned and saw Sheila watching me with a strange look.

"Relax! I am not going suicidal, at least not yet. So what are you doing here?"

She sat down and then took a deep breath.

"Actually I want to talk to you about our next step."

Seeing that I am not interrupting she continued.

"Damon I really hate to say this but if Elena decided that she doesn't want to be with you then we have to prepare for that scenario."

I felt anxiety creeping inside me.

"Prepare? Prepare for what?"

She looked nervous as she said.

"We need to put a cloaking spell on her and her family to hide her from any supernatural being including us so that she can truly be safe and lead a normal life."

My dead heart almost leapt out of my chest. My fingers dug into the leather couch as the words came out.

"She still hasn't given her answer. She said she needs time."

But even as I say this I know what she is going to say next.

"Damon, please try to understand. Any day Isobel is going to show her face and then it won't take long when Katherine, Klaus and every other supernatural being who can hurt her will came after her. We have to be prepared for everything."

She looked at me with sympathy as I felt my life draining out from me. I realized the weight of her words.

"What do you want from me?"

She fidgeted in her seat and I can sense she was nervous but then she composed herself as she said.

"For the cloaking spell, I need another witch. Lexi told me about her friend Bree who happens to be your friend as well."

I gave her a brief nod and she continued.

"I want you to go and convince her to do the cloaking spell with me. I would have sent Lexi but I've already sent her to get some rare herbs and crystals for this spell, so that leaves you."

Great, she wants me to take part in ruining my life but I have to do this for Elena and Bree is powerful enough to perform this spell with Sheila.

"When do you want me to leave?"

And then to make this day worse for me she said that one dreadful word.

"Tonight."

###########

Elena's P.O.V

( Dear diary,

Life is full of surprises and impossible things that we can't understand.

After my parents died, I thought that I won't find happiness again but then I met Damon. He was nothing like I imagined. He was beautiful, charming, sarcastic, snarky, egoistic and too confident for his own good. His whole being screamed danger yet with him I felt safe. Maybe because deep down I knew he will always protect me. His love was consuming and every day when he treated me different than rest it felt like I'm the most precious thing in this world.

He told me the truth about everything and part of me is scared. Scared of him, scared of these people who want to help me and hurt me and scared of that future he told me about and any normal girl should be scared but the thing is I am not normal, I am a doppelganger and it doesn't matter if he stays in my life or not. I will always be in danger.

So now I can't use danger as an excuse to stay away from him. I love him and I miss him, I want to be with him. But… I guess I am still waiting for some signs that will help me with the decision. An act or a gesture that will reassure my love to my heart.)

I paused as I read these words. I love Damon but this doubt I don't know how to overcome it. I want to reach out to him but something in me holds me down. I closed my diary and went down to get water before going to sleep. I was about to enter the kitchen when I heard John's voice. He was talking with someone on a cell phone.

"Listen! I tried to get that invention but those Salvatore destroyed the campus and the tomb is still close so the other part of the invention is still inside."

He was silent for a while but then he got angry.

"Look it's just Salvatore boys and their few friends including your ex-husband. We don't need invention to take them down. In fact, we can burn them alive in the middle of town and throw those Bennett witches with them for taking their side. You don't worry Isobel, I can manage this on my own."

Rage coursed through my body like molten fire as I went inside and snatched his phone.

"Listen to you heartless, selfish bitch. If you come here and so much as think to threaten my loved one, I will let Damon kill you completely this time. Do you understand?"

She hung up without replying and I threw his cell smashing it into pieces. John was stunned by my outbursts.

"Elena? "

I looked at him with hate and disgust in my eyes.

"You knew my mother was alive, or should I even call her that? You knew she is a vampire but you didn't tell me and you claim to be my father."

He opened his mouth but I held my hand up to stop him.

"You are not my father and she is not my mother. Parents don't manipulate the truth and deceive their children."

I grabbed my car Keyes and jacket and stormed outside but not before I told him one last thing.

"I don't know if I trust them but I know for sure that I will never trust you."

Tears were clouding my vision but still, I drove further until there was nothing but darkness. I never thought I will be betrayed by own flesh and blood. I slammed my hands against the steering several times. I can't believe they were planning to kill my loved ones without the slightest bit of remorse. I blinked my tears away but the moment I opened them I saw someone standing in the middle of the road. I frantically turned the car but it went straight through the figure, flipping and screeching through the road my car was spiralled on the empty road. I tried to get out of my seat but it was stuck. I looked around and saw the man that I hit.

Soon he was standing up as he twisted his bones back to their original location. I saw the man rushing towards my direction, as I stay paralyzed upside down. He was close enough to grab me, suddenly he looked at something and vanished in flash. Before I could make sense of this, Damon appeared out of nowhere; somehow I felt my body deflating with relief.

"Damon! Thank God you are here."

He looked at me with concern.

"Elena listens, I want you to tightly hold on to the roof so I can get you out."

I did what he told and in a swift move, he broke the belt. He scooted me out of the car holding me tight and finally I was tucked into the safety of his arms. For a moment I forgot all my worries, all I could feel was his strong arms wrapped tightly around my torso. Until…

"Damon, there was man, I think… a vampire, he stood in front of my car and…"

He glances at the surrounding while one of his hand sank behind my knee and the other held my shoulder, he pulled me off the ground.

" Come now let's leave. You are safe with me."

He started walking with me in his arms, my head was dizzy with everything and soon I dozed off but I knew one thing for sure I will always be safe in Damon's arms.

##########

Stefan P.O.V

We all gathered in our living room waiting for Enzo to show up. I was about to call him when a certain hooded head entered through the wooden door.

"Did it work?"

All of us waited with bated breath as Enzo lifted his hood to reveal his smirking face.

"Like a charm. Damon and Elena are on their merry way to Georgia and I don't even have to lure her out of her house she left in some kind of distress so I follow her and luckily she took the right road. "

We sighed in unison and Bonnie flung her arms around Enzo and kissed him.

"Thank you so much."

He smiled at her his eyes twinkling in excitement.

"I kind of owe it to Damon. If it wasn't for his trick I would have been long gone. He brought me to my love so it's about time I return the favour."

She smiled and they kissed again before joining us as they both sat down.

Caroline looked excited that her plan is working so far.

"Okay, great job Enzo and I hope no one saw your face?"

He shook his head and Caroline sighed in relief.

"Grams you were mind-blowing too. Damon really bought that whole cloaking story."

Sheila grimaced at her praise.

"Thank you but please don't ever ask me to lie again. I never felt so wrong in my life like I did today when I was fooling Damon."

Bonnie took her Gram's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"It was for good cause and you really were brilliant."

She gave a shy smile as we praised her acting skills. After we settled down, Caroline looked at Lexi.

"So tell me is Bree ready?"

Lexi's became serious as she spoke.

"I talked to Bree and after a lot of convincing. She finally agreed to help us. I told her everything she has to say when they show up at the bar."

Caroline nodded and I can feel that she is mentally ticking her to-do list.

"Well let's hope she'll play her part well else all this will be for nothing."

I kissed her cheek assuring her.

"Don't worry everything will work out in the end. You will see."

She smiled and kissed me back. Her optimism gives me hope, no matter what happens from now on, Care will always be with me by my side.

##########

Damon's P.O.V

All this time I have been living without a purpose, and now that I have finally found someone to hold on to, the anchor to my life and I have root it out with my own hands. I'm willing to destroy my life because I have to save her. That attack was a wakeup call for me. Now I am determined to do that cloaking spell than ever.

I glanced at her sleeping form, I couldn't help but smile once all this is over she won't be in danger ever again. I felt Elena stir a little as she opened her eyes. She looked around and she looked shocked, thankfully not scared that she was in my car.

"You okay?"

She looked around as she rubbed her head.

"Where are we?"

I pointed at the sign in front of us.

"Georgia! Why are you taking me to Georgia?"

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics.

"First of all, I was going to Georgia when I saw your car totalled In the middle of nowhere."

She glared at that reminder but I guess she is not glaring at me.

"It must be Isobel."

My foot stomped hard against the breaks the car came to halt and I looked at her disbelievingly.

"What? Isobel? Why would she attack you?"

Her face was fuming as she told me.

"I overheard John last night. He was talking to her, they were planning an attack on you guys. They even want to hurt Bonnie and her Grams because they were on your side. They were talking about some tomb and inventions I guess they were talking about the same tomb and inventions you told me about."

I could barely contain myself as she told me everything that happened before she left angrily.

"Don't worry Elena. Soon you will be protected from all these carp that my world brought on you."

She looked at me as if she doubts my promise.

"Okay since now you are going to accompany me you have to follow my rule."

She raised her eyebrows and asked.

"What rule?"

Her eyes were little amused by my announcement of trip rules.

"From this moment till we return back to home we both are on time out from all the bad stuff that happened back home. We are taking this time out to enjoy ourselves away from all that pain and worry. Agreed?"

She was quiet and then she asked.

"Can I trust you?"

For a moment I realize how young she is. Giving her my best smile I placed my hand on my heart as I promised.

"You can trust me and you know it too."

She smiled at that and nodded little as I drove towards our destination.

###########

Elena's P.O.V

We stopped outside some bar when he stopped his car. I couldn't think of any reason why we here were at this bar in Georgia.

"Damon? What are we doing here? If you want to drink then there were many places near home."

He rolled his eyes as we went inside. It was a fairly average bar and it wasn't that crowded either. Suddenly a woman with dark curly hair jumped from the counter as she saw us.

"Damon Salvatore, you came at last."

She looked at him with dark eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. He returned the hug smiling but all I wanted was to punch his face and claw the woman's eyes who was clinging to my man. As they step away I grabbed his hand and smile at him before facing her.

"Hi, I am Elena Damon's girlfriend and you are?"

She was looking at me with amusement but it was Damon who answers me.

"This is Bree. She is my ex and a witch-like your friend Bonnie."

I know he said witch but somehow my brain only registered the word 'Ex'.

"Ex, as in Ex-girlfriend?"

She looked at Damon wickedly before telling me in low voice.

"Damon and I met when I was in college. Let's just say our secrets brought us together. That and hot sex."

I felt a strange kind of anger ran through me and somehow my grip on Damon's arms tightened. Still, I keep my face expressionless I felt this sudden boldness taken over as I say the words.

"Oh, I know what you meant. After all, I got firsthand experience."

Her smile dropped and I felt Damon's eyes winded with shock.

"Okayyyy, Bree I am here to discuss an important matter. I hope Lexi has given you the details."

I couldn't understand what they were talking about. She took a deep breath and mentioned us to sit on the far end of the bar.

"Let's get some alcohol in our system. This conversation can't happen in a sober mind."

She went to grab us a few shots, they both emptied their glasses and I took one for myself. Damon raised his eyes at me and I remind him.

"We are on time out remember besides if I am going to spend the day with my boyfriend and his ex then I need all the liquid courage I can get."

I took shot and then looked at him smirking at me.

"Boyfriend huh?"

I blushed hard but then told him boldly.

"We are not talking about this right now. We are taking a break from all the hard stuff but still, we are in a relationship and I can flaunt it whenever I want."

I took another shot and tugged his jacket crashing my lips on his; claiming my boyfriend for everyone to see. After we parted Damon looked at me with lust-filled eyes but I could sense the pain behind his mask.

"You don't need to mark your territory, I will be yours as long as I live."

My breath hitched and I wanted to kiss him again but then I realized this will break my resolve, unwillingly I stepped away from his embrace. Bree was looking at us curiously and then she asked us to follow her back. We entered a small room filled with herbs and strange stones.

"Look Damon the spell you want me to do is hard because you want me to create a spell that can stretch through the century."

Damon looked at her seriously before realising my presence.

"Elena, can you wait outside so I can talk to her."

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I am not going anywhere. You promised me no more secrets so I am staying here."

He looked like he wanted to argue but Bree interrupted us.

"Is that the girl you want to put the cloaking spell on?"

My head snapped towards her and then at Damon who was looking pissed for some reason.

"Bree not now I'll return later for this conversation. Come, Elena."

But before he can touch me I stepped away and then looked directly at Bree.

"What cloaking spell?"

Damon was trying to say something but I shot him look to silence him. I could sense the discomfort in her tone.

"They need me to put a cloaking spell on you and your bloodlines. The second that spell will be completed no supernatural being will be able to see you. It's like you never exist."

I felt numb as I realize what they were trying to do.

"How is this spell going to happen?"

She looked at me wearily before answering.

"We are going to link your blood with a vampire. Since most smart vampire lives long enough or in some case forever. Well, let's just say you and your bloodlines will be invisible to supernatural eyes as long as that vampire lives and even if he dies your bloodline will be long forgotten."

Damon was standing rigid throughout this conversation as I turned to look at him he averted his eyes from me as he looks at Bree.

"Great so have you spoken to Sheila? When can you perform this spell?"

"Come at dawn. We will cast this spell on sunrise. Then after the spell is done here she will take your blood back to mystic falls so Sheila can bind the other half of spell at her birthplace and you can leave from here to never see her again that's the rule of this spell."

She really looked sorry for him and Damon looked lost as he walked outside. I felt my insides churn as I followed him outside the bar and to his car.

"Where are we going?"I asked.

He didn't even look at me as he answered.

"We are going to find some motel to pass this night."

He started driving and I can only think of one thing. I only have this one night with him. By the time we reach the motel, it was dark outside. Damon was quiet all this ride and even I couldn't find the words, all I wanted was to scream at him. He was about to book two rooms when I stopped him.

"We want one room."

Thank God Damon didn't argue with me on this, we both wanted to stay close to each other. We walked to our room, suddenly we were too close yet too far from each other. I went inside to use the bathroom.

I didn't have any clothes to change into I wore last night's sweat pants and tank top covered with a thin sweater. So just to delay little I washed my face and then went out only to see Damon taking out clothes of his bag. Then without saying anything, he went for a shower, leaving me alone with my own thoughts.

###########

Damon's P.O.V

The warm water cascaded down my body, my mind was filled with a certain doe eye Burnett waiting outside and the way she was stealing glances at my direction, I knew the moment I step outside she will demand answers.

So I prolonged my shower and took time in getting dressed in hopes that she will be in deep sleep by the time I go out. Finally, when I went outside I saw Elena lying on the bed. I couldn't tell for sure if she is sleeping because her face was turned and both her heartbeat and breathing was calm. I sigh, stealing a quick peek through the curtains into the dark. I didn't find anything out of the ordinary. I guess no one followed us.

After drinking a few gulps of my drink I put the bottle down at a small table and turn to see a curious Elena staring at my direction as if she is figuring out something.

Her eyes travelled down on my unbuttoned shirt gliding its way down my bare chest. To my surprise, her heartbeat sped up and a faint blush appeared on her face as she shyly averted her eyes from my body.

If it was any other day I would have smirked at her or tease her for checking me out but tonight the words didn't come out.

After few minutes of starting a contest, I make my way towards the bed and laid beside her on my back as I stare at the ceiling when all I want to do is keep looking at her face but I restrained myself until I heard her voice.

"I was wrong."

My eyes automatically searched her face to figure out what she is talking about.

"Wrong about what?"

'You, you are not a monster you just pretend to be one."

I scoffed at her assessment.

"Why would you say this?"

She tilted her face and then looked at me.

"I can say this because a monster would not do what you are about to do. You are going to give up a future with me just to keep me safe even if it destroys you. Why Damon? Why won't you let people see the good in you?"

Her words struck a chord inside my dead heart.

"Because when people see good they expect good and I don't want to live to anyone's expectations."

She was stunned by my answer and then she turned around on her back in frustration. I saw her staring at the ceiling. My eyes fell on her hand and I couldn't hold myself. I extended my fingers our palms met merely touching each other. It was enough to start a fire that can consume us both.

For a moment I didn't know what I want. Part of me wants to hold her tight and love her so much that she won't even think about leaving me but the other part of me is pulling me back because it knows that Elena is the only one who needs to make this kind of leap. Our fate is in her hands. I think the same battle was raging inside her too because a few minutes later she left my hand and took her sweater as she went outside without uttering a single word.

If I was a sane man I would have given her space but since I am not, I went after her only to find her standing near vending machine near our room.

I think she felt my presence because I hear a small whisper.

"Don't."

I took a step closer because she is still standing with her back on me so I can't see her but still I can feel her heart thundering so I asked the only thing.

"Why?"

She rocked on her feet and before I knew it she turned around in flash as she ran in my arms and crushed her lips against mine coaxing a fiery battle of love.

In few seconds we were kissing each other as if our life depends on it and all the rationality vanished, all I could feel was my hands on her skin, my breath mingling with hers, my lips on hers, but the trance was broken as she pulls away and looked deep in my eyes.

"You Damon Salvatore are a good man and I love you and I won't go back without you, so if you even think about doing any kind of cloaking spell then I will stake you myself, understand?"

For the first time in my life, I was speechless, I could barely nod as I shoved her to the wall and kissed her with all love and gratitude. Our lips were fighting for dominance and our hands were roaming at each other's body in desperation. It felt like we were touching each other for the first time.

"I need you, Elena." My voice dripping with need.

She shivered at those words but then she wrapped her legs around me her mouth attached to mine in a fierce kiss. I carried her back to our room and closed the door behind us.

The second it was closed she took my shirt off, her hands greedily roamed over my back and arms. I groaned at her touch and I laid her down on the bed before ripping her sweater off her. Her eyes darkened as she took her tank top off while I pulled her sweatpants down.

She was left in plain white bra and white boy shorts, she was the sexiest woman I ever laid my eyes on. She licked her lips as she did quick work on taking off my jeans as I took her bra and panties off her. Once naked we reach for each other at the same time.

I gently kissed her as I slipped inside her warmth. For the rest of the night, no words were spoken except our names as we loved each other. Every touch, every kiss makes us love each other more than ever and when finally we found our sweet release, there was nothing left in this world to separate us.

Finally, after calming her breathing, she holds me tightly as she said with a smirk on her face.

"I love you, Damon."

I kissed her forehead as I told her.

"I know."

She looked at me dead in the eye as she said seriously.

"And don't you ever forget it."

I laughed in relief as I kissed her.

"In that case let me call Bree that spell casting is cancelled."

She raises her eyes in happiness as she straddles my lap.

"Call her tomorrow. Right now show me how much you love me."

I growled as I slipped inside her.

"I love you and I will show that to you as long as you want."

She gasped as I thrust inside her. She kissed me before she asked.

"Forever Damon, Promise you will love me forever."

I kissed her again as I sped up to bring us to our climax.

Finally, after recovering from our blissful climax, I make my promise.

"Elena Gilbert I will love you forever."

A smile formed on her face as she fell asleep, a huge weight has been lifted off me as I realize one thing. Elena and her love is now mine forever.


	33. Isobel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel burst their happy bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only my story Happy Ending is mine.

Bonnie's P.O.V

None of us had the slightest clue about what was going on with Damon and Elena; it was suffocating to stay in the boarding house knowing all we could do was wait. But we were running out of patients, knowing we had to release the pent up tension we decided to invade the grill today.

Ric has taken his usual seat on the barstool, with his fourth drink in hand. He had to distract himself from the sickening worries regarding Damon. After all, he was one and only drinking buddy and somehow his fate now depended solely on Caroline's plan. The two boys Enzo and Lee were not far behind as they too were immersed within their tumblers.

While Lexi and I sat on corner boot keeping eyes on the boys so they won't drink the bar out. Speaking of friends. I turned around to see Lexi.

"Where are Stefan and Caroline?"

She looked at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Stefan was worried about Damon so naturally Caroline is distracting him by taking advantage of the empty house. If you know what I mean."

A blush crept on my face as I understood her hint. We saw our boys motioning towards our table looking happy while Ric was still sitting on bar talking on his cell phone. Lexi deflated in relief as Lee slid down beside her.

"What?"

I felt Enzo's lips on my cheek and I could feel him smile against my skin."

"Apparently that blonde gorgeous is a genius in patching people up. Damon just called, apparently all is well in Delana land."

A sense of relief and happiness washed over me as I leapt in his arms.

"I am so happy for them. Now we all can live in peace."

His eyes shone as he leaned in to take my lips kissing me passionately, pulling away too quickly only to stare at me with reverent eyes.

"We all will be happy my love and this time no one is going to taper with that."

It was a promise I knew he will keep no matter what. I was about to pull him in for another kiss but was interrupted by a gasp.

"Guys let's just take rain check on our happiness," Lexi exclaimed pointing at the bar.

We turned to where Alaric was sitting, engaged in intense conversation with some woman. I felt Enzo stiffen beside me as his eyes narrowed on the woman. I couldn't see her face but the way Alaric face was turned cold I can sense she'd bring anything but comfort to us.

"Who is she?"

"Isobel," Lexi answered.

A strange sense of danger overtook my being, moments later I felt Enzo's hand snaking around me, pulling closer to envelop me from the darkness. He was about to stand up when Lee grabbed his arms.

"Not here, there are human around here. We will wait until she leaves."

He sat back huffing, Ric was by now walking towards us, his movements were jerky and that was not just due to the alcohol. As soon he sat he grabbed Lee's unfinished drink and swallowed it in one gulp. He stared at us and I dread what is about to come from his mouth.

"Guys we have a serious problem."

############

Stefan's P.O.V

I was thrusting myself inside her continuously. Her hands pinned by mine as she thrashed and moaned under my sweat clad body. Our hips moving in sensual rhythm as we both inched closer to our release.

"Stefan please fast, please move faster!"

Her screams urged me to comply. She screamed on top of her lungs as her head thrashed from side to side. My hands grabbed her legs, pulling them around my waist bringing me closer to her sweet spot.

"Stefan!"

She came screaming my name but I kissed her as I sped up and with few more strokes found my release deep inside her chanting her name.

"Care!"

Our lips were moving slowly and sensually as we calmed our breathing.

"Thank you Care, Thank you so much."

She understood the vulnerability in my tone as she pulled me in her arms and laid my head on her chest. I was on the edge the entire day; we haven't heard anything from Damon or Elena. By the time sun went down, I could hardly contend myself.

Bree told us that she did her part and both Damon and Elena had been upset when they left her bar. We were hoping for Damon's call but none came. Well, guys left to drink their stress away and Bonnie and Lexi followed them. I wanted to leave too but stayed behind in case my brother came back empty-handed and heartbroken.

Unable to bear the tension I decided to go in search of my brother when Caroline held me back, she showered me with kisses coaxing for a heated coupling. My mind was torn between the two most important people in life. But with each kiss, each caress, each touch of her tender hand gave me faith, hope. She reassured me over and over while our kiss grew fervour and we burnt in the passion of love. Everything blurred into that passion until I completely surrendered myself to her mercy but she let me take control and we loved each other so much until nothing but love was left to surround us.

We were laying in each other arms when we heard the phone ring.

"Stefan move, it's my cell phone ringing."

I groaned and held her tightly.

"Let it ring Care. I am too tired to move."

She tried to push me again.

"Stefan come on! It's must be someone important besides since when did vampires become tired?"

I smiled at her impatient tone and stared at her lovely face as my hands rubbed her waist.

"Since they started having hot passionate sex with their hot girlfriend."

She smiled and then pushed me little to grab her cell. Her eyes widen as she looked at the screen.

"It's Elena."

We both sat up urgently as she picked her call.

"Elena?"

I could hear Elena voice clearly.

"Care, Umm I called you because I wanted to tell you first. Umm, I am at Georgia with Damon and long story short we are back together, like together, together."

I felt relieved to hear my girl shriek with joy. Caroline looked so happy that her plan worked, she was beaming with excitement. Although she didn't give away much, she heard Elena's tale of self-discovery of love.

"I am so happy for you guys. I am glad that you are back together."

The girls continued their chatter and Elena told her that Damon already informed Ric since I was not picking up my phone. I heard Damon voice.

"What did you do to my broody brother?"

A smile split across my face as I heard his voice, mischief was seeping through is tone, I knew my brother was back.

"I am here brother and welcome back. I missed your witty, so just this one time I let it pass."

I could practically see him smirk.

"Aww, Steff you missed my humour. I guess now you have finally accepted that I am the fun brother."

I shake my head and the girls giggled in response.

"Come back home. I just missed my brother."

He was silent and then he said sincerely.

"We'll be back tomorrow brother and I missed you too. Tell anyone and I will deny it."

I laughed and we hung up. Caroline sighed in relief and then looked at me lovingly, her eyes bursting with joy.

"I am so happy for them…"

I cupped her face, her concerned eyes boring into mine.

"It's all because of you. I can't thank you enough."

She looked at me mischievously and pushed me on my back.

"How about you show me how grateful you are."

I was about to grab her when I heard the front door open as our friends rushed to the house calling our names. Caroline must have heard them because we somewhat reluctantly got dressed and went downstairs. All our friends were standing awkwardly in the living room staring at each others' face and they looked both worried and angry.

"What? What happened?"I asked puzzled.

I looked at each one of them but it was Ric who answer me.

"It's Isobel. She is here and she wants to meet Elena."

I was silent for a while but then a plan came in my mind. I looked at Bonnie.

"Call Sheila and tell her to come here as soon as possible. Enzo you call Damon and tell him everything and to come home as soon as he can."

Let the games begin!

#####

Elena P.O.V

I watched Stefan and Care play pool at a distance while I sat alone in the booth, Lexi and Lee were at the bar and Boonie and Enzo was at the furthest corner. All of us stole glances at each other, reassuring me.

I was fortunate to have friends who are willing to go to extreme lengths to keep me from harm, after my parents, I thought I was alone, I would never feel protected never feel safe, but I was wrong. I was lost in my thoughts when the beep of the cell broke my trance. It was a text from Damon.

Don't worry babe, I am there for you, Ric and I are just beside the door.

I smiled and sent him a quick reply assuring him I'll be fine. While I was busy with my phone from the corner of my eye I saw a woman coming towards me.

" Elena!"

She looked at me as if she knew exactly who I am. Her eyes were void of expression as she looked at me.

"Isobel."

She sat down in front of me and looked at me curiously.

"It's amazing how much you resemble her."

I was surprised and disappointed that's the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"You know Katherine?"

"Curiosity you see! I didn't know her but she found me after I changed." She said nonchalantly.

I don't take my eyes off her but I could feel my friend's eyes were locked in our direction. I decided to cut this reunion short.

"What do you want?"

She tilted her head as she answered.

"Why, does a mother need a reason to meet her only daughter?"

I almost let out a dry laugh, "Please! You are not my mother and I don't think you have any intension to be one, am I right?"

A part of me was hoping she would deny or at least show me some emotions but her face remains stoic.

"I want Jonathan Gilbert's invention and you will give it to me."

I knew she was going to ask for it but still, it hurts to know she was here for some invention instead of her daughter.

"I don't have it."

I was about to get up when she gripped my wrist. I winced and saw my friends getting up from their position.

"Sit down and ask your friend to stay where they are."

I looked at them and nodded slightly.

"Now you are going to bring that invention to me or I will hurt everyone you love. Am I clear?"

I nodded my head and then she released my hand and left. As soon she was gone Bonnie and Caroline came towards me and hugged me while Lexi patted my head and told me softly.

"You did good Elena."

I smiled at her while hugging back my friends. In no time Damon and Ric joined us and I was pulled towards him feeling safe in his embrace.

"Damon she threatens me. She said that if we don't handover the invention she will hurt everyone I love"

I didn't realize I was trembling little. He cupped my face in his hands.

"Hey, look at me."

His blues eyes had a dangerous glint in that I've seen once when John threatened him.

"She is not going to harm anyone. I… we are going to take care of everything."

I felt his lips on my forehead soothing my nerves, he and Stefan exchanged a knowing glance before withdrawing himself. Stefan pulled Care close and then looked at Lexi.

"Lexi, you and Lee take the girls back to boarding house while the rest of us take care of Isobel."

She nodded her head but none of us moved. Bonnie looked at them and then at Enzo.

"I am coming with you guys. You can need me."

Enzo stiffened but smiled nonetheless.

"Don't you worry love. We got everything covered. Sheila is on alert; besides we're only going to have a little chat with that… so don't worry."

She didn't like this one bit even Caroline looked uncomfortable.

"Care please we need deal with Isobel. We need you girls to be safe while we deal with this problem."

She huffed but relented.

"Okay fine but next time we won't miss any action."

Stefan grimaced but didn't say anything. I felt Damon holding me tighter in his arms.

"Please baby, go with them. I will take care of mommy dearest."

I rolled my eyes. He is never short of humour even in a situation like this. But that is just one more reason why I'm so hopelessly in love with him. I kissed him gently and then pointed my finger at him.

"Come back soon and I won't stay away next time."

He smirked and kissed my pointer before lightly pushing me towards Lexi.

"Take care of these Charlie's Angels for us will you."

She rolled her eyes and then asked us to follow her. I looked back and saw Damon looking at me as he waved his hand. With a huge sigh, I followed my friends outside knowing that Damon and my supernatural friends will take care of this problem no matter what they have to do.

###########

Damon's P.O.V

We arrived at lavish Mansion just outside Mystic Falls. Rick's eyes widened as he looked at the of this property.

"Are you sure she is staying here?"

I smiled at my friend wondering look.

"She is here. I taught her everything including how to invest in real estate."

He shook his head and Enzo tapped his shoulder.

"You lucky she left you to mate. Sounds like a total nut job."

He nodded his head and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"If you are done bashing his ex can we go inside?"

We entered without much inhibition. She was sinking her teeth into a stripper's neck that she compelled while a tan guy was dancing shirtless. She looked at us and smiled wickedly.

"Well, well my Ex-Husband, My maker and two other hot guys I don't know but I guess you must be Stefan and you are?" She asked pointing at Enzo. But he didn't budge.

She pulled the girl as if she is displaying her.

"Come join the party. She can do anything you want."

I glared at her and she understood we are not here for the party.

"Please don't look at me like that. I am only the massager. Katherine is the one who wants the invention and we all know that Katherine gets what she wants. "

I smirked at her for second and then within a flash, I have grabbed her neck and slammed her body on the floor.

"Now that I got your attention; you are going to tell that selfish bitch to came outside where ever she is hiding and talk for herself."

My grip around her neck tightened little.

"Also make one thing clear, coming after Elena was a stupid move! Threatening me and my friends, In fact coming in my town is bad, bad idea, so you will get out of here tonight or else I will kill you because I believe in killing the messenger, it will send a clear message."

She was gasping in pain and looked at everyone especially Ric but when no one came near to help her not even Ric which surprised her more. After slamming her head again I got up from her and Stefan stepped towards her.

"Tell Katherine that we know she is running from Klaus and if she wants her freedom and more than that she deserves to have, all she has to do is to meet us face to face and stop playing her games because we know what to expect."

Her eyes widen at Stefan's threat and she furiously nodded her head. With one last threatening look, we left her alone so she can deliver her message. Once we reached the car I looked at Ric.

"You okay?"

He gave a brief nod and we hopped inside the car. None of us spoke for a while, Stefan's cell ring broke the silence.

"It's Sheila. Hello."

We all heard Sheila's voice.

"It was hard but I finally found her. She is on her way to mystic falls."

A smile formed on my face.

"That's great news. We will see you soon."

She hung up and I saw Stefan's relax the face.

"It's time for family reunion brother. Things going to be a lot more interesting here."

We all smiled as I drive away towards home where our girls are waiting for us and tonight we were going to deliver them the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I hope you like today chapter. Please send me your reviews.


	34. Face your fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire gang celebrate parade and face Katherine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> The characters do not belong to me only my story Happy Ending is mine.

Caroline's P.O.V

In the haste, I had totally forgotten about the Founder's Day Parade. It was nothing short of a miracle that I was able to prepare for this event; of course, it was possible because of the amazing bunch of people that I get to call friends.

Once I was done dressing up, I stared at the reflection, though it was tedious to put that many layers of clothing I have to admit these period dresses have a certain allure to them.

"I wish you were born in the 1800s." I saw Stefan leaning against the door frame, admiring me from a distance. I beckoned him with a finger; slowly he came behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist he said, "Men would have duelled to death just to court you, Miss Forbes."

Soon his lips found my neck and his grip around my waist tightened. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. He turned me around and joined our lips in a sweet compassionate kiss. I sighed against his mouth as my eyes locked with his emerald orbs.

"Was it allowed to steal kisses every now than in that era?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not really but it's hard to resist when the temptation is a fair maiden like you." He kissed me again to prove his point. We were both so lost in that kiss that none of us realized the prying eyes staring intently until we heard the sound of a feigned cough.

"It's ungentlemanly of you to meddle with a lady's reputation." Lexi scolded Stefan in a motherly way before staring at me. "I for once don't miss that time at all. Wearing these clothes were a pain in the ass."

We all burst into laughter while being escorted out of the room. Stefan laced our fingers and we climbed down the stairs hand in hand. I glanced at his century-old suite admiring his features.

"You look handsome Mr Salvatore." He smiled at my compliment, we reached the living room and moved towards Elena and Bonnie.

"Care you look beautiful." Elena complimented me but I felt Stefan stiffen beside me as he took in her attire. "Thanks, you both look amazing as well."

We exchanged smiles and went ahead for the parade with our respective boyfriends by our side. We were riding with Lexi and Lee because this dress wouldn't fit in Stefan's sports car.

"Hey, you were a little tense inside?" I asked, he gave me a tight smile before answering "Elena, she looks exactly like Katherine."

My eyes narrowed in confusion as I try to decipher his reaction. "She is not Katherine. She is Elena, please tell me you can tell the difference?" his eyes turned dark at my question. "In My past or future, whatever; well Katherine had mastered impersonating as Elena." He looked worried as he explained. "She had deceived us several times. That's what I am afraid of, there's a fair chance that we will get played by her again."

I could feel my stomach doing flip flop, but before I can contemplate the car halts at the town square. I left them as I went to see preparation but my mind was on what Stefan told me. I was still in deep thought that I didn't realize when Bonnie and Elena joined me at the float.

"Hey Care, Parade will start in 10 min," Elena told us to take our positions but Stefan's words kept on ringing in my head. "Care?" Bonnie waved her hand at front of me snapping me out of my trance. "What's the matter with you?"

I looked around for an empty corner and pulled the girls in an empty shop. Both were startled by my action but none of them protested.

"Girls we have a problem that we have to solve right now." They both looked worried but nodded their heads. "Stefan just told me that Katherine can easily fool us by appearing as Elena." Both of them gasped and Elena sank down on a chair. She looked at both of us desperately and asked. "What are we going to do?"

I turned to look at Bonnie and then told them about my idea.

"Can you do a spell on Elena to help us distinguish between her and Katherine." Bonnie was in deep thought and then her face changed. "There is one spell I read it might solve the issue."

She took candles from the nearby shelf while she asked us to close the door and windows covered with blinds.

"Okay, Elena I want you to sit here and calm yourself." She made her sit in the middle of where she made candles circle. She asked her to close her eyes and keep herself relaxed.

"Elena, don't open your eyes until I say so." She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Bonnie are you sure about this spell?" she smiled at my question and then nodded her head as she put her hands on Elena's shoulder. "This will feel a little warm."

She then started chanting a spell in a different language and soon the candlelight got brighter until flame surrounding them formed a layer of a flickering fire, covering Elena from head to toe.

"Bonnie?" I shrieked, my heart palpitating thinking about the unknown.

After a few seconds, the flames disappeared leaving smoke around Elena and Bonnie stared at me. "It's done." My mouth hung open as smoke disappear leaving Elena enveloped in a moon-like glow."Wow, Elena." She looked at me expectantly. "Your skin is glowing, I mean there is an amazing glow on your skin." It was unbelievable as Elena rushed towards the mirror to see her reflection.

"Bonnie! Why am I glowing?" her eyes widened as she lifted her gown to see her growing feet. Bonnie smiled at us as she explained. "Now Katherine won't be able to manipulate us." She squealed with joy but it was gone in a moment.

"What about everyone else?" Even Elena looked confused as she kept looking at her reflection. "Only our group and people we trust can see her glow, for everyone else you will be same." Elena breathed in relief but then she looked worried.

"Even if you guys will now be able to tell us apart, still she can fool others." But Bonnie was quick with a solution. "I will ask Grams to do protection spell on people close to us until this matter is solved." Elena and I both sighed in relief at her suggestion. "Okay girls now that's settled let's go enjoy this parade." We smiled and all three of us left the shop.

############

Stefan's P.O.V

I was waiting for girls to appear when I saw Caroline. She sped up and joined me on the float.

"Where have you been?" I saw Damon and Enzo looking around, probably searching for Elena and Bonnie. "Where did you go? You know Katherine is around here somewhere." I wanted to scream in frustration but people were gathering around the float, forcing me to keep my calm.

She wrapped her arms around me, leaning close to my ear she whispered, "We just solved the big Katherine problem, you can thank me later when we are alone in your bedroom." she lightly nipped my ear, she turned around to her friends.

"What the…?" my mouth fell open as I saw Elena who is glowing and it has nothing to do with sunlight. I turned around to see everyone was unaffected except for Damon and Enzo. Even Lexi and Lee looked shocked. Before I can ask her Matt joined us and he greeted us normally. "He can't see her glowing? "I asked her softly.

Caroline shook her head slightly and with blaring trumpets, the parade began. Girls were waving at everyone looking beautiful as ever. While Damon and Enzo wave at their girlfriend from the crowd, Lexi was cheering for us.

After the parade is over we changed casual clothes and decided to hang out at the grill with drinks and food before fireworks can start. I saw Damon making his way toward us, with a scowl on his face he sat on our table.

"I saw our dear uncle John with Mayor and I think he is up to something." His eyes scanned the grill while all of us got a little tense. "They can't do anything without the invention," I told him to calm everyone down but Enzo scoffed. "Just because they don't have the intention, doesn't mean they won't try anything."

The more I thought about it the more sense it makes. John knew about us and he would want to get rid of us altogether.

"Maybe we should just leave before the fireworks start." They all agreed with Lee's suggestion and were about to stand up. "Wait! No more hiding. It's time we face our fears." I stared at each and every one. "We are not going to run away but I am going to take a page from Katherine's book." They gave me an incredulous look, but I gave an assuring smile."It's time we meet mayor Lockwood face to face."

############

Damon's P.O.V

I compelled one of the deputies who told me that they have locked up Liz somewhere because John wants to ambush some vampires as soon firework begins. She refused them so John knocked her out cold. I was seething mad but decided it's safe for Liz to stay out of this. The deputy also told me that John ordered them to capture Stefan, Enzo, Lexi, Lee and me as soon as fireworks started.

"It's a direct ambush," I told them walking towards the building that was vacated for renovation. When we reached we found Sheila standing there with Mayor Lockwood looking confused as he saw us approaching.

"Salvatore? What is the meaning of this?" he looked really pissed as he saw all of us. "John told me all about your secret and I am on vervain." He may appear strong but deep down I can sense his fear.

"Thanks, Sheila for bringing him here." She smiled and looked at the mayor. " I am sorry it's come to this, but it's high time that all of the supernatural creatures stand united." Her voice was strong as she stepped closer to him. "If we are to survive the evil that is about to come to our town."

With a shaky voice, he asked, "What evil?" his eyes scrutinizing each and every one of us before settling on Elena. His eyes winded with shock, he stumbled backwards. "Elena… Your skin…. It's glowing. I don't understand, how?"

Sheila shared a proud a look with Bonnie. " You did wonderfully my child. If the mayor is seeing her glow than it means that he is starting to trust us." Bonnie blushed at her praise but mayor continued to stare in a mix of confusion and awe.

I stepped forward and he flinched little. "Listen we don't want to harm you or anyone but you have to trust what my brother is about to tell you." He looked at me wearily but nodded his head. "Stage is your brother," I smirked at Stefan who rolled his eyes as he stepped closer while I stood beside Elena.

"Mayor whatever I am about to tell you is truth and only truth." I lean in to whisper in Elena's ear. "Those are the magical words Stefan says before he begins his story." Elena giggled lightly as I looked at Stefan. "Here we go again."

###########

Stefan's P.O.V

After I was done with my story, Mayor's face was pale, he stared into the dark, "Mason..." He shifted his eyes to me, "He is a werewolf?" I nodded solemnly as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Listen we can still save him and others. Most the people here don't need to know but you have to help us now on in order to protect everyone." I took one step closer and held my hand out. "So are you going to put behind centuries of hatred to save everyone in this town?" he was in deep thoughts, slowly he extended his trembling hands and with that, we sealed our truce.

"Great!" Damon stepped forward and tapped Mayor Lockwood shoulder. "Now that you are in a known and all." He smirked wickedly. "How about you call John and ask him to come here." He looked at me for confirmation and I nodded in affirmation.

"Okay I will call him but please don't kill him." He pleaded us but we assured him that we are not here to harm anyone.

############

Elena's P.O.V

We all waited for John and as soon he came and saw all of us he tried to escape but Damon blocked his path. "Going somewhere Johnny boy?"

He looked at Mayor Lockwood. "How could you betray me for them?" but the mayor looked dejected before he asked him. "How can you work with vampires who forced my the curse on brother and turned him into a werewolf?" John looked stunned. "Mason is a werewolf?"

Mayor didn't answer and stared at him disgustingly. "You are working with this Katherine who ruined my brother's life." John looked dumbfounded.

He was stunned by this revelation so I went towards him to talk some sense into him. "Listen to me carefully John," I told him sternly. "You are just a pawn in Katherine's schemes and all she wants is to use you to hurt me and people who can protect me." I grabbed his hand in my desperation. "Think John everything Damon and my friends did was to protect me from day one." I was pleading my case as tears formed in my eyes "they protected me while you, my own father were helping that very vampire who wanted to destroy our lives for her own survival."

He looked ashamed as he looked away but then I squeezed his hands. "If you really are my father you are going to help me and my friends." He finally turned his face towards me and his eyes widened at my face. "Why are you glowing?" Everyone let out a sigh and I smiled at him. "It's because you are now going to trust me and do the right thing."

Damon was quickly by my side as he held out his hand. "What do you say, dad." He held out his hand "Friends." John flinched but still shook his hands.

Needless to say, we were relieved, now two of the strongest member of this town ( human vice ) is on our side. Still, one though dampens my mood as I asked everyone. "What are we going to do about Katherine?" Damon looked at John but he shook his head before he can ask him any question. "I Don't know where Katherine is." Only Isobel can contact her and Isobel left after instructing me to get rid of you guys."

Stefan was in deep thought. "Last time she only showed herself after the building with vampires was set on fire." John looked at him confusingly. "Last time..." Damon groaned as he told him. "Please don't ask, we will fill you on time travel tale later." I guess by Damon's tone he decided to drop this question for the time being while the rest of the gang focused on the pressing issue.

"I have an idea." Bonnie told everyone "I need your help with that Grams." She looked at her Grams for confirmation and when she smiled at her Bonnie looked at us with gleaming eyes. "We are going to give her exactly what she wants."

###########

Katherine's P.O.V

I was looking at the town square as Lockwood gave his speech and the crackers exploded with vibrant colours. From where I was standing I could see the scene unfold in front of my eyes.

I saw deputies injecting vervain into Damon, Stefan's blonde wench like a friend and two other vampires that are their friends from what Isobel told me. I can't see Stefan anywhere but part of me was relieved. Now we can be together as soon as I get rid of that blonde girl who had wrapped Stefan around her little fingers.

It will bring me immense pleasure to snap her neck with a flick of my wrist. I was surprised that Stefan was not with my doppelganger instead she was dating Damon instead. Well, it makes things easy for me because now I can have both Stefan and my doppelganger who will finally be key to my freedom.

I followed them and saw them taken to old Gilbert building where Mayor Lockwood and John lit the building on fire. Within a moment the building was engulfed in luminous flames.

"Plan A completed," I told myself triumphantly. Now it's time to cut the loose end but before that, I took out my cell phone.

"Hello, Mason. It's time for you to come home."

He told me he is arriving and then I went inside the grill where I stole Elena's costume while she was busy drinking with her friends. I stared at Stefan's girlfriend momentarily before snapping myself out of the trance. I am Katherine pierce and I won't be intimidated by some petty teenager.

After John is dead I will kill her tonight.

I grabbed my things and then went to Elena's house. I was knocking at the door but no one was answering it and then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Stefan looking as handsome as I remembered but he looked devastated for reasons I clearly know.

"Elena, Damon, he and others were capture by John and them..." He couldn't say anymore as tears formed in his eyes.

Seeing it's my chance to test out my acting skills I teared up myself. "Damon?" I cried as I grabbed his face. "Please tell me he is safe?"

He shook his head and I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh, Stefan." I wailed as I clung on to him. "How I am going to live without him?" I pulled away as I looked at him innocently. "Who is going to protect me now."

He caressed my face with his hand as we looked deeply in each other's eyes. I was about to lean in to kiss him when I heard.

"Hello, Kitty Kat." I turned around to see Damon smirking, he waved his hand in front of my face. "Missed me huh?" seeing this as a trap I tried to make a run, but my path was blocked by another vampire. "Going somewhere love." I turned again and saw my path blocked by Lexi and another man.

I was trapped surrounded by vampires who I just saw send into building lit on fire. "How? I saw you all taken away." they all smiled as a group of girls approached the circle. I recognized my doppelganger looking at me curiously while Bennett witches and Stefan's girl toy were looking at me with vengeful eyes.

The older witch came forward as she created a path of fire around me trapping me in the fire circle. "We Bennett witches are powerful especially when we protect our loved ones." To my surprise, she stared at each and every one of them as she said this to me.

Finally feeling trapped I looked at Stefan pleadingly. "Stefan! You told Isobel about some deal. Tell me what is it." Stefan nodded his head to the older witch and the fire disappeared around me.

"First give your word that you will honour your deal?" I looked at him wearily but seeing myself outnumbered I nodded my head. "What we are going to offer you will not only free you from Klaus but also we will give you something you never in your wildest dreams thought you going to have." I was surprised that they knew about Klaus but that deal piqued my interest.

"How?"

He nods his head and Lexi left, a few seconds later Lexi came back with another man who I know is Isobel Ex-husband and in between, they were a girl who has olive skin and big eyes that were filled with emotions as she saw me.

"Who is she?" I asked Stefan but it was Damon who answered.

"Katherine, meet Nadia Petrova. Your long lost daughter." My eyes widened as she stepped closer and I could see the resemblance. "Hello, mother."

And just like that, I know my life will change forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> So this is last chapter of second chance. I am going to start on its sequel soon. So stay tuned because their happy ending journey is not over. Please send your comments if you are reading this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice because a few years ago this was my very first story on fanfiction site.


End file.
